


Incubus

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sexual Tension, incubus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [Sterek] Au cours d'une soirée en discothèque, Stiles fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Bientôt, il ne sera plus un humain mais un incube, une créature surnaturelle qui n'aura qu'un seul but pour survivre : séduire et se nourrir de la luxure des Hommes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Injuste.
> 
> Genre : Canon - dans l'univers de Teen Wolf, Surnaturel. Sûrement OOC sur les bords.
> 
> Merci beaucoup à Neliia une fois de plus pour effectuer la bêta lecture de cette nouvelle histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

"On va danser !" cria Scott par-dessus la musique assourdissante du club. Il tenait la main d'Allison et cette dernière avait le visage tourné vers la piste de danse.

La discothèque était plongée dans une pénombre illuminée par de violents spots lumineux qui bougeaient dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique électronique. Le son était extrêmement fort et les basses retentissaient avec vacarme, provoquant des vibrations contre les murs de la boîte de nuit, et les corps de tous ceux qui y étaient présents.

Stiles hocha la tête rapidement alors que le couple s'engouffrait dans la foule. Le châtain reporta son attention vers le bar et s'y dirigea d'un pas incertain. Il avait déjà bu deux verres, mais l'adage ne disait-il pas : jamais deux sans trois ? Merci aux fausses cartes d'identité qui permettaient à tant de jeunes d'avoir soudainement vingt et un ans et de pouvoir rentrer dans des clubs, tel le Jungle, pour s'y saouler.

Titubant légèrement, Stiles vint s'accouder au bar, attendant de capter le regard du serveur pour commander. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et détailla la jeune femme blonde qui était assise sur un tabouret haut, touillant d'un geste nonchalant son cocktail orange plein de glaçons. Elle portait une robe moulante, tout à fait saillante, mettant en valeur l'ensemble de ses courbes plus que généreuses. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos d'une manière affriolante. Stiles la trouva à tomber. La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. L'adolescent esquissa un faible sourire.

"Hey." souffla-t-il, un peu nerveux.

Le regard de la blonde étant captivant et Stiles se sentit autant attiré qu'intimidé par la beauté de cette fille. Elle le toisa légèrement et esquissa un sourire en coin, amusée mais un peu moqueuse, puis elle tourna la tête pour reporter son attention ailleurs. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Il passa une main lasse sur sa nuque, massant légèrement la base de sa chevelure avant d'observer le serveur qui s'affairait, attendant qu'il vienne prendre sa commande. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et finalement, l'alcool et la musique étaient en train de l'endormir plus qu'autre chose. Pour couronner le tout, c'était un soir de milieu de semaine et se lever pour aller au lycée le lendemain ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir. Pourquoi s'était-il donc laissé convaincre par Scott et Allison déjà ?

Son regard se posa sur un homme, adossé de l'autre côté du bar circulaire. C'était pour ça évidemment. Il fixa l'inconnu de longues secondes, le détaillant avec un intérêt certain. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Pas qu'il venait suffisamment ici pour connaître l'ensemble des habitués, mais tout de même. Il se serait certainement rappelé avoir vu ce mec, parce qu'il était bien son genre : un beau brun, assez musclé, avec un visage aux traits droits qui n'était pas sans rappeler le physique d'un certain loup-garou. Le regard de Stiles capta soudainement celui de l'inconnu : un regard marron, profond et pénétrant. L'adolescent mordit doucement sa lèvre alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le mec détourna les yeux et Stiles porta son pouce à sa bouche, le mordillant d'un geste nerveux.

"Pas mal, hein ?" commenta la bombe blonde à ses côtés.

Stiles tourna vivement la tête pour la regarder. Il esquissa un petit sourire, mi-gêné, mi-approbateur.

Elle le fixa longuement.

"Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ?" demanda-t-elle, provocante.

Il se dégageait de cette fille un charisme que Stiles aurait tout donné pour avoir. Elle était belle, sexy et n'avait pas l'air de manquer d'assurance. C'était le genre de femme qui devait plaire à tous les mecs, et sûrement à d'autres filles d'ailleurs… Et c'était probablement le genre à être bien consciente de faire tourner autant de têtes.

Stiles étouffa un rire désabusé.

"Non, j'crois pas."

La blonde esquissa un sourire séducteur.

"Pourtant... Ça se voit que t'en as envie." déclara-t-elle, le fixant sans relâche.

Stiles se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ça se voyait autant, qu'il était un puceau en mal de sexe ? Qu'il donnerait tout pour arriver à séduire quelqu'un ? Qu'il crevait d'envie de s'envoyer en l'air, en voyant une fille comme elle, ou un mec comme celui d'en face ? Il secoua la tête d'un geste nerveux.

"J'manque de sex-appeal pour ça." lâcha-t-il, l'air de rien.

La blonde le regarda longuement et ne répondit pas. Stiles frotta nerveusement son nez et relança à nouveau un coup d'œil au bel Apollon de l'autre côté du bar. En tant normal, il aurait sûrement lâché l'affaire, pris sa commande et l'aurait descendue d'une traite tout en rageant contre le monde et sa répartition cruelle des attraits physiques. Mais ce soir, c'était peut-être différent. S'il en avait le courage, il pouvait faire changer les choses. Le serveur s'adressa à lui à ce moment-là, le sortant de ses réflexions un peu moroses.

"Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?" demanda fortement l'employé, se penchant légèrement en avant pour être sûr que le client l'entende bien malgré la musique assourdissante.

Stiles tapota nerveusement sur le bar.

"Je prendrais un mojito." répondit-il, d'une voix tout aussi forte. Il hésita quelques secondes et se lança. "Dis voir, le mec là-bas, il a commandé quoi ?" demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le brun qui captivait toute son attention.

Le serveur fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, détaillant le gars en question.

"Le mec avec le T-shirt noir ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

"Ouais !" répondit Stiles. "Celui-là même !" confirma-t-il.

Le serveur jeta un regard amusé à l'adolescent.

"Une bière." répondit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air désinvolte.

"Bah, mets lui en une deuxième s'il te plait. C'est moi qui offre." annonça le châtain.

Le serveur hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Stiles porta à nouveau son pouce à sa bouche pour le ronger nerveusement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'oser offrir un verre à un mec… à _ce_ mec. Finalement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

Il tourna la tête vers la blonde à côté de lui, et cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil entendu et encourageant. Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit légèrement alors que son regard se reportait vers l'homme séduisant qu'il tentait officiellement de draguer. Il était soudainement pris d'un coup de boost, n'en revenant pas d'avoir enfin franchi un si petit pas. Ce soir, il rendrait papa Stilinski fier de lui.

Le barman vint déposer son verre de mojito à Stiles et ce dernier le remercia d'un geste du menton. Il sortit un billet de sa poche pour payer les deux consommations qu'il avait commandées. Le serveur attrapa l'argent, l'encaissa et partit servir la bière restante. Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il observait les gestes du barman avec appréhension. Bière à la main, ce dernier se dirigea vers l'Apollon pour déposer la boisson devant lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots et le serveur pointa négligemment Stiles du pouce. Le regard brun du bel homme se posa à nouveau sur Stiles et ce dernier sourit en coin légèrement.

Le brun regarda à nouveau le serveur et repoussa la bière, la refusant purement et simplement. Le monde s'écroula pour Stiles. Son sourire se fana automatiquement et il baissa les yeux instantanément. Il se sentit envahir par une sensation d'échec, si intense, qu'elle lui fila le bourdon. Il loucha sur son mojito et l'attrapa pour en boire plusieurs gorgées d'un coup sec. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il tentait vraiment de draguer un gars et c'était un fiasco total. Pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, le serveur revint vers lui et déposa la malheureuse bière rejetée.

"Désolé mec, il l'a refusé." lâcha le barman, lui lançant toutefois un pseudo regard compatissant, puis il tourna les talons.

Stiles soupira.

"J'avais compris." murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de se frotter l'œil nerveusement. Il avait envie de se saouler jusqu'à en oublier cette soirée de calvaire.

La belle blonde à ses côtés le fixa longuement et Stiles but d'une traite la fin de son mojito. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du club. Il ne comptait pas forcément partir ; il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air, de s'aérer un peu, loin de toute la chaleur et du bruit qui commençaient à l'oppresser.

Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et passa la porte, retrouvant un attroupement de fumeurs dans la rue, devant le club. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour s'adosser contre la façade, un peu à l'écart de la petite foule. Il était posé, là, tranquille. L'air, légèrement frais, lui caressa le visage et lui fit du bien. Il fixa la nuit noire, illuminée par les quelques réverbères aux alentours. Il y avait le bruit des gens qui parlaient fort, la fumée des cigarettes et la musique un peu étouffée qu'il percevait encore, et pourtant, cela avait un côté apaisant. Sa tête commençait à tourner un peu et il soupira, appuyant l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur cimenté de la discothèque. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait le sol tanguer légèrement autour de lui. La sensation était doucereuse et lui arracha un faible sourire. Malgré l'échec de sa soirée, il y avait cette impression de détente qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. Son corps se ramollissait progressivement alors que l'alcool lui montait à la tête, et en flèche.

Il rouvrit les yeux doucement et réfléchit à l'éventualité de partir, de rentrer chez lui pour aller se coucher. Il était déjà tard et toute sa motivation pour continuer à faire la fête était partie. Il pouvait aussi bien envoyer un texto à Scott pour lui dire qu'il filait chez lui. La rue devant lui se mit à tanguer encore un peu plus et il réalisa qu'il ne serait pas en état de conduire. Cela voulait sûrement dire rentrer en taxi ou à pied, laisser Roscoe ici et venir la récupérer demain après le lycée. Il soupira et posa le plat de sa main contre le mur pour s'y accrocher un peu. Ses doigts se contractèrent légèrement contre le béton pour tenter une accroche légère. Il avait du mal à rester stable.

Il cligna des yeux rapidement et la blonde sulfureuse qui était à côté de lui au bar entra dans son champ de vision. Elle avait revêtu une veste et un petit sac à main dont l'anse était sur une de ses épaules. Elle fixa Stiles quelques instants, un léger sourire pincé remontant le coin de sa bouche.

"Alors Don Juan, envie d'air frais ?" se moqua-t-elle.

Stiles grimaça à l'entente du surnom qui n'était pas des plus agréables.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux…" soupira-t-il, sarcastique. "Ce corps-là n'est pas fait pour tout le monde." maugréa-t-il en tapotant négligemment sur son propre torse.

La jeune femme s'avança davantage vers lui, se plaçant à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement, à la limite de pénétrer dans son espace personnel.

"Tu as tellement envie de séduire…" murmura-t-elle, d'une voix presque admirative. Elle le regardait avec une certaine adoration bizarre.

Elle huma l'air, légèrement, et se pencha en avant comme pour sentir l'odeur de Stiles. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. L'alcool l'enivrait toujours plus. Le troisième mojito faisait son effet et c'était un peu fracassant.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait de plaire ?" demanda-t-il, comme pour répondre aux réflexions de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière sourit à nouveau.

"C'est la meilleure chose qui soit." répondit-elle simplement. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux couleur ambrée du lycéen. Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, passant définitivement sa barrière d'intimité.

Stiles déglutit en voyant la jeune femme si proche de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur délicieusement sucrée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres peintes en rouge, pulpeuses. Cette fille était tellement belle. Son parfum l'enivra encore plus et il sentit son entrejambe se réchauffer. La blonde posa une main sur son torse et appuya doucement dessus. Les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélérèrent totalement et la blonde sembla s'en délecter. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le sondant avec sérieux.

"Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Mais elle semblait presque savoir la réponse.

La bouche de l'adolescent se fit un peu sèche. Il s'humidifa les lèvres nerveusement alors que la main de la jeune femme était toujours posée contre lui. Il ne répondit pas, légèrement intimidé par la situation alors que cette beauté fatale faisait mine de s'intéresser à lui. Il ne savait pas trop à quel jeu elle jouait, mais il était trop décontenancé et sous l'emprise de l'alcool pour réagir. Il inspira faiblement et l'odeur sucrée de la blonde lui fit l'effet d'une drogue. Il s'en sentit à moitié assommé alors que son excitation sexuelle augmentait en parallèle. Il avait tellement envie de sexe, là, maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et revit le regard dénué d'intérêt du mec à qui il avait offert un verre. Sa poitrine se serra. Les yeux marron de l'inconnu se transformèrent en prunelles vertes familières. Il rouvrit les paupières rapidement et posa une main sur celle de la blonde, contre son torse.

Il agrippa les doigts de la fille et retira doucement sa main, avant de déglutir.

"Je crois que j'ai trop bu, tu sais…" déclara-t-il simplement.

Peut-être qu'il pensait que ça la ferait partir. Cette fille ne pouvait décemment pas s'intéresser à lui… Et puis, c'était vrai, il avait bien trop bu pour envisager n'importe quel scénario que ce soit.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement en accord avec ce constat.

"J'aime l'odeur que tu dégages." déclara-t-elle néanmoins. "J'aime tout ce qui émane de toi… Autant de luxure, autant de désespoir…" murmura-t-elle, presque énigmatique. "Tu pourrais tous les mettre à tes pieds, tu le sais ça ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

La question semblait rhétorique parce que Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Il fronça les yeux. Sa main tenait toujours délicatement celle de la blonde.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il naïvement. Il commençait sérieusement à être saoul.

La jeune femme se défit de la main de Stiles doucement et enroula ses doigts contre sa nuque. Elle effleura la base des cheveux de l'adolescent avec ses ongles. Stiles fronça les sourcils, se laissant faire comme un pantin. Il la regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Ce qui était en train de se passer était-il vraiment réel ?

"À quel point voudrais-tu plaire ? Je sens que tu es fait pour ça." susurra-t-elle avec aplomb. Elle était diablement sérieuse.

Stiles étouffa un rire sarcastique.

"Moi ?" demanda-t-il incrédule, il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et l'appuya à nouveau contre le mur derrière lui. Les doigts de la blonde caressaient toujours sa nuque alors que sa poitrine était à quelques centimètres devant lui. "Non." répondit-il, comme s'il n'y croyait vraiment pas, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste farce.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément à nouveau. Son visage se pencha vers le cou du lycéen, à quelques centimètres de l'encolure de son T-shirt. Elle esquissa un fin sourire.

"Tu serais parfait." déclara-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Stiles ouvrit légèrement la bouche, fixant les deux orbes bleus face à lui qui le captivaient plus que de raison. La jeune femme passa son autre main sur la joue de l'adolescent, le caressant presque tendrement. Il pencha la tête en avant, vers elle, réduisant un peu plus la distance entre leurs lèvres déjà proches. La blonde expira doucement. Un souffle gris foncé et étrange s'échappa de sa bouche et vint entrer dans celle de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se laissa pénétrer par la substance vaporeuse, surnaturelle. Le souffle, presque noir, passa pendant quelques secondes d'entre les lèvres de la blonde jusqu'à celles de Stiles.

La jeune femme referma doucement la bouche et se recula, fixant le châtain dans les yeux. Il semblait dans un état presque léthargique. Elle caressa sa joue à nouveau, d'un geste presque affectueux.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?" murmura simplement le châtain, troublé. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

La blonde recula davantage et sourit. Elle allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un bruit strident, par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Stiles plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir son portable, qui continuait son bruit répétitif. Le nom " _Scott"_ s'affichait sur l'écran. Il décrocha par automatisme, portant l'appareil à son oreille, l'air hagard.

"Ouais ?" demanda-t-il, vaseux.

La jeune blonde le fixa quelques instants, visiblement préoccupée. Une voix masculine étouffée grésillait dans l'appareil.

"Dehors…" soupira le châtain. Il y eut à nouveau le son étouffé de quelqu'un parlant de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Hm-Hm." marmonna finalement Stiles avant de raccrocher.

Il abaissa son bras d'un geste las. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme toujours à quelques pas de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle était bien réelle.

"Tu n'es pas seul." déclara-t-elle. Cela ressemblait plus à un constat qu'une question.

"Non." répondit Stiles et sa main libre vint frotter son front nerveusement. "Scotty… Mon ami… Il est là, il va me ramener je crois." répondit-il, un peu perdu.

La blonde tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la boîte, un peu plus loin. Il y avait toujours un petit attroupement de personnes devant qui prenaient l'air, fumaient, parlaient… Un couple d'adolescents sortit du club, se mettant à chercher du regard quelqu'un, tout autour d'eux. Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder dans la même direction que la jeune femme et apercevoir ses deux amis qui le cherchaient.

"Ah, c'est eux." souffla-t-il. Sa tête tournait et il y avait une sensation bizarre de crépitement dans tout son corps qui ne lui était pas du tout familière.

La blonde plissa son nez, comme si elle venait de sentir une odeur nauséabonde. Elle fronça les sourcils durement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le brun à la mâchoire de travers à plusieurs mètres de là.

"C'est ton ami." déclara-t-elle froidement. "Merde." jura-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard presque navré à Stiles et secoua la tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir au détour d'une ruelle adjacente. L'adolescent la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

"Stiles !"

Le jeune Stilinski tourna la tête et vit ses deux amis accourir vers lui.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Allison doucement alors que le couple s'arrêtait devant lui, l'air préoccupé.

"Euh ouais. Un peu instable... je dirais." répondit-il avant de rire doucement.

Scott esquissa un sourire et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"T'as un peu forcé sur la boisson." remarqua-t-il.

Le châtain acquiesça faiblement. Il avait l'air ivre et exténué.

"Moi aussi je suis fatiguée." déclara Allison avec un petit sourire compatissant. "On rentre ?" proposa-t-elle. Il était tard et il était clairement temps que la soirée se termine.

Stiles acquiesça et Scott passa une main autour de lui pour l'aider à avancer jusqu'au parking.

"Allez, je te ramène… Mais mec, si ton père est chez toi, il va te tuer." déclara Scott en secouant la tête nerveusement. Et il ne donnait pas cher de sa propre peau s'il était celui qui devait expliquer au shérif pourquoi son fils était dans un état pareil.

.

À suivre...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son réveil sonna violemment. Il l'éteignit à la hâte. Dieu merci, sa tête ne le faisait pas souffrir, ce qui était une première pour un lendemain de soirée arrosée. Il avait une demi-heure pour se laver, prendre un petit déjeuner et filer jusqu'au lycée pour commencer sa journée. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, se doucha rapidement et enfila des vêtements propres.

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il entraperçut son père dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

"Salut 'pa." lâcha-t-il rapidement, restant toutefois au niveau de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Dieu merci, son père, de garde toute la nuit, n'était rentré qu'au petit matin. Le shérif ne se doutait pas de la petite escapade nocturne de son fils la veille. Stiles se rappelait vaguement que Scott l'avait aidé à monter dans sa chambre et posé sur son lit.

"Bien dormi fiston ?" demanda le shérif machinalement.

Il attrapa une assiette, y versa la moitié des œufs brouillés qu'il venait de terminer et la déposa sur la table. Stiles le regarda faire et fronça les sourcils en détaillant le contenu de l'assiette.

"Ouais, comme un charme." répondit-il. "J'vais pas déjeuner, désolé, j'dois filer." expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Son père le dévisagea, surpris.

"Vraiment ?" souffla-t-il. "Et est-ce qu'avant, tu peux me dire où est ta Jeep ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon. "Parce que je ne l'ai clairement pas vu garée dans l'allée. Tu n'es pas sorti hier soir dis-moi ?" Il lança un regard suspicieux à son fils.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il se gratta le haut du sourcil d'un geste nerveux.

"Euh non. Elle est juste tombée en rade quand j'étais sur le parking du centre commercial." baratina-t-il rapidement. Puis il continua, l'air de rien. "Du coup j'vais au lycée en bus, et faut que je file maintenant si j'veux pas être en retard. Pas le temps de déjeuner... Désolé." grimaça-t-il. "Je la récupérerai après le lycée."

Son père le fixa quelques instants et haussa les épaules.

"Tu auras besoin d'aide ? Je peux passer te chercher après le-"

"Non-non." coupa rapidement l'adolescent. "Scott m'a déjà dit qu'il viendrait. C'est sûrement la batterie qui fait encore des siennes." Il mentait assez bien, ou alors le shérif fit semblant de le croire pour cette fois.

"Très bien." répondit Noah. "Prends-toi au moins un truc à emporter pour le bus." râla-t-il, désignant rapidement les toasts posés sur la table.

Stiles n'avait pas du tout faim, mais il acquiesça à la requête de son père. Il avança jusqu'à la table pour ouvrir le pot de beurre de cacahuètes avant d'en tartiner généreusement un morceau de pain grillé.

"Voilà !" s'exclama-t-il en montrant son sandwich de fortune dans sa main. "Allez, bonne journée 'pa, à plus !" s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Son père le salua pareillement alors que Stiles claquait déjà la porte d'entrée. Le lycéen trottina rapidement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où un petit groupe d'élèves, composé majoritairement de première année, attendait. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui jetèrent un regard intrigué, en particulier deux filles qui le fixaient avec une certaine insistance. Stiles soupira et mordit dans sa tartine avant de la mâchouiller légèrement. Une grimace déforma son visage : le beurre de cacahuètes avait un goût très rance. Il l'avala avec difficulté, même si l'envie de le cracher le démangeait fortement. Il jeta le reste de sa tartine dans une poubelle collée à l'Abribus alors que le car apparaissait au coin de la rue. Un petit haut-le-cœur l'envahit l'espace de quelques secondes ; son estomac faisait clairement des siennes. Peut-être avait-il quand même un peu la gueule de bois malgré tout.

xxx

Lorsque Stiles arriva au lycée, il avait l'impression que beaucoup de monde le regardait. C'était assez étrange étant donné qu'à l'accoutumée il faisait partie de ces élèves relativement invisibles. Est-ce qu'il avait un truc sur le visage ? Est-ce qu'il avait -encore- mis son T-shirt à l'envers ? Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il passait à côté d'un groupe de filles qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et chuchotaient à voix basse. Il tenta de ne pas trop y prêter attention et se dirigea vers son casier avec rapidité.

"Hé mec !" s'exclama une voix bien familière.

Scott déboula sur lui à toute allure et se colla contre la rangée de placards en métal. Il se mit à parler à voix basse, l'air grave.

"T'as entendu les infos ? Code 1-8-7 à Beacon Hills."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea son ami.

"Sérieux ? Un meurtre ?" s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Et non, il n'avait pas écouté la radio ce matin, et son père s'était bien gardé de faire tout commentaire à ce sujet visiblement. Scott remit négligemment la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et hocha la tête. Il fixa Stiles, l'air légèrement troublé et fronça le nez.

"T'as fait un truc à tes cheveux ?" demanda-t-il subitement, changeant totalement de sujet.

Stiles lui lança un regard perplexe.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, dubitatif. "Non." répondit-il sur le même ton.

"J'sais pas, on dirait que t'as un truc bizarre." déclara Scott en continuant de le fixer avec insistance. Il semblait chercher ce qu'il y avait de différent chez son meilleur ami, sans pour autant arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

"Cadavre Scott." déclara le châtain en claquant ses doigts rapidement devant son ami qui le scrutait. "Les priorités mec, tu connais ? Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?" demanda-t-il, voulant en revenir à cette histoire de macchabée.

Le brun sembla arrêter de le fixer à outrance et reprit, l'air de rien.

"Ils ont retrouvé un cadavre dans les toilettes du Jungle."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?" lâcha-t-il, totalement ahuri. "Hier soir ?" demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Scott hocha la tête, l'air grave.

"Peut-être que c'est arrivé après qu'on soit partis." déclara-t-il, incertain.

Stiles grimaça mais considéra la chose.

"Peut-être que c'est arrivé quand on y était." répondit-il, avec préoccupation. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et reprit. "T'avais rien senti ou entendu de bizarre là-bas ?"

Le jeune loup-garou secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

"Mec, tu peux pas savoir le nombre d'odeurs et de sons différents, et parfois bizarres, qu'il y a dans ce genre d'endroit. Vraiment… Je ne sais pas." répondit-il honnêtement. En général, lorsqu'il allait dans des lieux bondés de monde, il avait tendance à éviter de se concentrer sur ses sens, car c'était tout bonnement un enfer.

"Mince." maugréa Stiles, l'air sérieux.

Scott fronça à nouveau le nez.

"Par contre toi, t'as vraiment une odeur pas fraîche ce matin."

Stiles fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

"Bah merci !" grogna-t-il, vexé, lançant un regard réprobateur à son ami.

"Désolé mec, mais j'suis sincère. T'as pris une douche ? J'sais pas si c'est l'odeur de gueule de bois, mais clairement c'est pas ouf." confia Scott, avant de faire une légère moue de dégoût. Au plus il se concentrait dessus, au plus l'odeur étrange de Stiles lui piquait son flair de loup-garou.

Le jeune humain leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, j'ai pris une douche." grogna-t-il malgré tout. "Merci de m'avoir déposé hier d'ailleurs." lâcha-t-il, déviant légèrement la conversation.

Scott esquissa un sourire amusé. Il aimait bien voir Stiles bourré, c'était en général assez drôle.

"Je t'ai mis au lit." répondit le loup-garou alors qu'un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres. Il se rappelait certaines phrases incompréhensibles marmonnées par Stiles dans la voiture, lors du chemin du retour. Il regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir filmé.

"T'es comme ma deuxième maman." répondit Stiles, avec une tendresse surjouée.

Allison arriva à cet instant, se joignant à eux contre les casiers.

"Salut les garçons." déclara-t-elle, avec un beau sourire malgré la légère fatigue sur son visage.

Les deux meilleurs amis la saluèrent pareillement. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Scott pour l'embrasser en un léger smack puis tourna la tête vers Stiles et se figea soudainement. Elle cligna des yeux et le fixa avec insistance.

"Tu es très beau aujourd'hui Stiles." lâcha-t-elle spontanément.

Scott haussa un sourcil dubitatif et l'interpellé eut un sourire ravageur.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il alors que la chasseuse le regardait toujours. Elle hocha la tête et Stiles lança un regard accusateur à son meilleur ami. "Prends ça !" s'exclama-t-il, ravi d'avoir un compliment après avoir reçu une remarque affreuse sur son odeur.

"Tu es radieux." confia l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

"Aw." lâcha Stiles, totalement attendri. "Ça, c'est trop gentil ma petite Allison !" déclara-t-il de manière exagérée. Il ouvrit les bras devant lui dans l'idée de lui faire un câlin.

La brunette s'avança, acceptant l'accolade. Elle passa ses bras autour de Stiles et l'embrassade dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Allison se recula finalement, rougissant quelque peu alors qu'elle croisait les prunelles couleur whisky de son ami.

"Euh... Je vais à mon cours de bio." déclara-t-elle nerveusement, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille rosée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Scott. "On se retrouve en anglais ?" déclara-t-elle. Elle partageait ce cours avec son petit ami alors que Stiles avait préféré opter pour de la sociologie. Scott acquiesça et la jeune femme leur lança un dernier sourire avant de partir.

Stiles la fixa s'éloigner, pensif.

"Hm." murmura-t-il. "C'était bizarre." déclara-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise et songeur.

"De quoi ?" demanda Scott naïvement.

"Rien. Laisse tomber." déclara Stiles aussitôt, un brin trop sérieux.

Il reporta son attention sur son casier et en sortit le bouquin dont il avait besoin. Il referma la porte métallique dans un claquement sourd et les deux amis partirent tous deux à leur cours de maths.

xxx

Lorsque midi sonna, Stiles retrouva Scott et Allison en cafétéria. Les deux amoureux étaient déjà installés à une table et avaient commencé leur repas. Le jeune châtain s'assit à côté de la brune et posa son sac au sol.

"Alors des nouvelles concernant le cadavre ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

"Derek est allé traîner près du Jungle ce matin, mais la police y était encore. Il les a entendus dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre à propos du corps."

"Bizarre comment ?" demanda Stiles, très concerné.

Scott haussa les épaules.

"Aucune idée. Il veut que je vienne avec lui ce soir à la morgue pour qu'on regarde ça de plus près."

"Vous croyez que ça peut être lié au surnaturel ?" demanda Allison. L'idée même qu'ils aient été présents dans la boîte de nuit pendant que quelqu'un s'y faisait tuer lui donnait des frissons.

"Ce serait pas la première fois." souffla Stiles. Il soupira puis loucha rapidement sur les deux plateaux repas de ses amis.

"Tu ne te prends pas un truc ?" lui demanda alors Scott. Il avait noté que, contrairement à d'habitude, Stiles n'était pas allé se servir de repas avant de venir s'installer.

Le fils du shérif secoua la tête.

"Non. Pas faim." lâcha-t-il seulement.

"Sérieux ?" répondit son meilleur ami, surpris. Lui et Stiles avaient toujours un sacré appétit le midi en général.

"Ouais." souffla le châtain en faisant un geste vague de la main. "Je crois que l'alcool d'hier m'a foutu l'estomac en l'air. J'peux rien avaler."

Scott hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de cuite, puisqu'il avait été transformé en loup-garou avant même d'avoir la possibilité de profiter des soirées beuverie du lycée… Mais il se souvenait très bien de la sensation désagréable d'une nausée ou d'un mal de ventre.

"Tu viens à la morgue ce soir ?" demanda-t-il à Stiles, revenant au sujet principal de leur journée. Derek n'avait pas officiellement convié le fils du shérif à les rejoindre, mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail.

Stiles se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

"J'sais pas, je dois aller récupérer ma Jeep garée près de la boîte de nuit. J'essayerai de fouiner un peu là-bas. Mon père prend sa garde tout à l'heure, il aura peut-être des infos ; je pourrais passer au poste pour essayer de le cuisiner…" réfléchit-il rapidement. "Vous me tiendrez au courant ?"

Scott acquiesça et donna un coup de fourchette dans son morceau de poulet. Stiles fixa la nourriture à nouveau avec insistance et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu peux prendre un peu de mes frites si tu veux." proposa Allison, gentiment. Elle poussa son plateau vers Stiles et le dos de sa main effleura celui du châtain sur la table.

Stiles jura avoir entendu les battements de cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérer. Il la fixa quelques instants dans les yeux et elle se mit à rougir. Il y eut soudainement une odeur sucrée, enivrante, qui effleura les narines de Stiles.

Il détourna la tête.

"Euh, non. Merci."

Son propre cœur s'emballa aussi, le mettant soudainement mal à l'aise.

Scott sembla noter un certain changement. Il releva la tête et regarda ses deux camarades face à lui.

"Hm, je vous laisse finir votre repas." déclara Stiles en se levant de sa chaise soudainement. "Je dois passer à la bibliothèque prendre un truc. On se rejoint après, OK ?" demanda-t-il.

Scott hocha la tête, un peu perplexe.

Stiles ne demanda pas son reste et attrapa son sac à dos pour partir du réfectoire. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et réalisa que plusieurs regards étaient braqués sur lui. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit tout aussi vite, alors que l'odeur sucrée devenait encore plus forte et grisante.

Au détour d'un couloir, il s'engouffra dans les toilettes pour aller se regarder dans le miroir. Il n'avait rien de spécial sur la figure, pas qu'il puisse constater en tout cas. Il déposa son sac à dos sur le sol, passa ses mains sous un peu d'eau fraîche puis s'aspergea rapidement le visage. Cela lui fit du bien et il sentit la chaleur qui montait dans son corps se calmer légèrement. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit derrière lui et il y eut à nouveau une douce odeur sucrée qui vint lui chatouiller le nez.

Relevant la tête, il croisa dans le reflet du miroir le sourire ravageur de Danny Mahealani.

"Hey. Salut Danny." lâcha-t-il rapidement.

"Salut Stiles." répondit le joueur de crosse pareillement.

Son sac sur le dos, le grand brun s'approcha des lavabos pour se positionner non loin de son camarade. L'odeur explosa totalement au visage de Stiles, si bien qu'il s'en sentit presque étouffé. Il tourna la tête pour dévisager Danny. C'était fort et sucré. Cela faisait cet effet de dingue dans son cerveau, comme une montée en flèche d'endorphine. Le brun le regarda aussi, et ils se fixèrent avec cet air perdu mais totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre.

Stiles lécha rapidement sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier.

"T'as un nouveau parfum ?" demanda-t-il stupidement.

Danny esquissa un sourire à tomber.

"Hm, non. Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, son sourcil s'arqua doucement et Stiles aurait pu jurer qu'il lui faisait du charme.

"J'sais pas, ça sent super bon." répondit simplement Stiles en le fixant et il rigola. "Tu sens super bon." précisa-t-il, un peu gêné malgré tout.

Le brun rit doucement également et s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de distance.

"C'est un compliment bizarre, mais je trouve ça assez mignon." répondit-il. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa à nouveau alors que le sourire ravageur de Danny s'étirait encore. Dieu que ce mec était absolument séduisant.

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Stiles se retrouva bouche collée au métis. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui s'était jeté sur Danny ou bien l'inverse, mais leurs lèvres se happaient maintenant avidement. C'était fou et grisant. Stiles respirait bruyamment. Il y avait cette odeur totalement dingue et enivrante qui lui chauffait le bas du ventre, alors que la main de Danny enroulait sa taille pour l'attirer davantage contre lui. Stiles passa une main derrière la nuque de son camarade et le baiser s'approfondit avec intensité. Leurs bassins se collèrent et une explosion digne d'un feu d'artifice se répandit dans tout son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un truc pareil.

Une sensation de bien-être totale crépita dans tout le corps de Stiles alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Danny se décolla quelques secondes pour se débarrasser de son sac à dos qui tomba sur le sol, puis il attrapa les hanches de son vis-à-vis pour le soulever avec force. Danny les amena tous deux dans un cabinet de toilettes et Stiles sentit son dos se faire plaquer contre une des parois intérieures. Son érection était maintenant totalement présente et les frottements contre son entrejambe se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnés mais avides. Les bras qui l'encerclaient le lâchèrent un peu et il retomba sur ses deux pieds fébrilement.

"La vache…" souffla-t-il bruyamment contre la bouche du brun. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" balbutia Stiles, conscient que quelque chose de fort s'emparait de son corps d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme et l'explosion dans son cerveau était telle qu'il n'avait plus de doute possible : il était bi. Il était bisexuel avec une préférence nette pour les costumes trois pièces.

Danny plongea dans son cou pour lécher sa peau, passant sa langue sur ses clavicules et sur sa gorge.

"Depuis quand tu m'excites tellement ?" répondit le métis, comme pour lui-même.

Il glissa une main ferme sous le T-shirt de Stiles pour venir caresser lascivement son torse, effleurer ses tétons.

"OhmonDieu." soupira le châtain dans un soupir des plus pressants.

Il descendit une main contre l'entrejambe de Danny pour caresser la bosse proéminente qui y était présente. Sans plus attendre, le brun le copia sans scrupule : il défit rapidement le bouton du jean de Stiles et glissa une main à l'intérieur pour venir directement saisir le membre dur et raide qui s'y trouvait.

Stiles respira bruyamment alors que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour se presser et laisser leurs langues se mêler avec luxure. La main de Danny masturba son sexe et Stiles gémit encore plus bruyamment. C'était chaud. Méga chaud.

"Touche-moi aussi." souffla Danny entre deux baisers.

Stiles acquiesça rapidement dans le baiser et ses mains vinrent défaire le pantalon du brun pour venir attraper son sexe et le caresser. Ils se masturbaient mutuellement, totalement enivrés par le moment. Leur excitation montait en flèche, totalement immaîtrisable, oubliant presque l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Stiles n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'était sa première fois et c'était dingue. Et si ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour Danny, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de souffler bruyamment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Stilinski ?" Sa voix était rauque et noyée de plaisir. Il semblait également perdu dans l'instant de lubricité totale.

Danny avait toujours une main enroulée sur le sexe raide, faisant de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient. Son autre main agrippait la mâchoire de Stiles pendant qu'il se délectait de sa langue contre la sienne.

La respiration de Stiles s'accéléra et il perdit totalement le contrôle de son corps. Sans plus savoir ce qu'il se passait, il se sentit venir et éjaculer dans cette main qui lui faisait tant de bien. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et une sensation de plénitude l'envahit. Il avait déjà eu de nombreux orgasmes avant, dû à ses plaisirs solitaires, mais ce qu'il ressentait là, en cet instant, était totalement différent. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, il continua ses propres gestes avec davantage de précision et d'assurance. Danny gémit contre la peau de son cou et Stiles le sentit venir à son tour dans sa main. Le châtain sentit son corps soudainement plein de puissance, de force, son être et son esprit comblés, comme s'il était totalement rassasié et plein. Une euphorie douce et satisfaisante se répandit en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de béatitude.

Les deux adolescents soufflèrent longuement. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, comme s'ils avaient couru trois tours de terrain. Progressivement, leurs esprits se reconnectèrent et ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards entrèrent en contact et ils se mirent tous deux à rigoler, doucement et stupidement.

"Wow." lâcha Danny en premier.

Stiles ricana de plus belle.

"Je crois que je sais enfin si tu me trouves attirant." lâcha-t-il, sur le ton de l'humour.

Danny haussa un sourcil et ne put qu'acquiescer.

"En effet." lui répondit-il, et il lui lança ce regard troublé. Un regard profond, comme s'il le voyait _réellement_ pour la première fois.

Stiles devint soudainement sérieux, parce que jamais personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça.

Danny esquissa un sourire en coin et embrassa ses lèvres en un baiser chaste. Cela fit totalement fondre le cœur du châtain. Le métis se décolla et attrapa du papier pour s'essuyer et se rhabiller. Le regard de Stiles contempla enfin l'intérieur de la cabine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, comme s'il en prenait enfin conscience. C'était les toilettes du lycée et ça pouvait paraître glauque, mais Stiles réalisa qu'il aurait pu difficilement avoir une plus belle première expérience sexuelle. Il épia doucement Danny qui avait terminé de refermer son pantalon. Le brun attrapa à nouveau un morceau de papier et prit la main de Stiles pour l'essuyer doucement, d'un geste presque affectueux. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent tous deux stupidement, puis le fils du shérif termina de se nettoyer tout seul.

Alors que Stiles boutonnait son pantalon, Danny poussa la porte, qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de verrouiller, pour sortir du cabinet. Dans un geste précipité, Stiles posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'autre adolescent.

"Danny." interpella-t-il vivement.

Ce dernier se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

Stiles avait encore envie de lui. Il en voulait plus, _bien plus_. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, lui dire de rester, de continuer, mais il se ravisa. Il se sentit un peu bête et haussa les épaules rapidement.

"Juste, c'était bien… merci." déclara-t-il seulement.

Danny lui refit ce sourire en coin ravageur et acquiesça doucement à ces propos avant de partir.

.

À suivre...

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek arriva devant la maison des Stilinski et plissa le nez. Il fit le tour de la bâtisse et fixa nerveusement la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre de Stiles. Il y avait une odeur légère, un peu étrange, un peu nouvelle. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de grimper sur la façade pour pénétrer dans la maison. Il passa l'ouverture et posa ses deux pieds sur le sol recouvert de moquette, sans faire un bruit. Il contempla suspicieusement la chambre vide dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Il y avait des affaires en vrac partout, sur le bureau de Stiles, par terre, sur le lit… Il lança un coup d'œil circulaire, tentant de ne pas trop se laisser envahir par sa curiosité. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il n'était pas venu dans la chambre du lycéen. Récemment, c'était plutôt Stiles qui venait le voir chez lui, au loft, accompagné de Scott.

Il força légèrement sur son ouïe. Quelqu'un était dans la salle de bain, et ce quelqu'un était probablement Stiles vu l'absence de voiture appartenant au shérif devant le pavillon. Derek referma la fenêtre derrière lui et alla s'installer sur la chaise de bureau, attendant patiemment le retour de l'adolescent. Son regard se porta sur la table et survola rapidement ce qui y était étalé : des cahiers de cours, quelques dessins gribouillés sur des feuilles volantes et le téléphone portable du châtain. Derek avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le lycéen avait manqué ses appels.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'autre bout du couloir puis des pas feutrés se rapprocher de plus en plus. Derek se redressa sur la chaise, la pivotant pour faire face à l'entrée de la chambre. Stiles ne tarda pas à passer l'entrebâillement, torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un jean. Il se stoppa net en apercevant l'alpha.

"Derek ?" demanda-t-il surpris.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu le loup-garou s'infiltrer ainsi dans sa chambre.

Le brun fronça les sourcils alors que son nez se plissait légèrement. La drôle d'odeur était devenue un peu plus forte.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda l'alpha suspicieusement. Il fixa Stiles et tenta à nouveau de prêter attention à d'éventuels bruits dans la maison. "Tu es seul ?" demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et ébouriffa ses cheveux humides à l'aide d'une serviette qu'il tenait dans sa main.

"Euh. Ouais. Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

Derek avait toujours le front plissé et semblait être aux aguets.

"Étrange…" murmura-t-il en regardant encore autour de lui dans la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Stiles le dévisagea d'un air bizarre et soupira, avant d'aller vers sa commode.

Derek se leva. Quelque chose était vraiment anormal. Ses sens de loup-garou étaient en alerte et il fronça le nez à nouveau, s'approchant de Stiles.

"Scott m'a dit que tu es passé au Jungle après les cours." expliqua-t-il. Son regard erra malgré lui sur le torse pâle dénudé. Il était blanc, finement musclé, recouvert de grains de beauté.

Stiles le dévisagea alors qu'il sentait une odeur sucrée, cette même odeur qui l'avait suivi toute la journée au lycée. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode, attrapa un T-shirt et l'enfila rapidement avant de regarder Derek à nouveau.

"Hm, ouais. J'avais ma Jeep à récupérer, garée pas très loin." lâcha-t-il d'abord, puis il continua. "Je n'ai rien vu ni entendu qui pourrait nous aider. Tout était fermé. Plus de police, plus rien."

Derek acquiesça vaguement.

"Et ton père ?" demanda-t-il. Il était à quelques pas de Stiles et ses yeux se posaient furtivement sur ses cheveux mouillés. Quelques gouttes coulaient dans le creux de son cou pour s'enfouir vers ses clavicules recouvertes du T-shirt.

"Je n'ai pas réussi à le voir depuis ce matin en fait." répondit l'adolescent. Il inspira doucement et l'odeur était toujours bel et bien là.

Le loup-garou croisa les prunelles couleur whisky de son vis-à-vis et ne dit rien. L'odeur un peu agressive qu'il avait sentie en arrivant devant la maison commençait à changer. Si elle avait été désagréable au départ, elle devenait soudainement plaisante. L'alpha huma à nouveau l'air, et frissonna légèrement. Il se recula alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient fortement. La fragrance était alléchante et forte, et elle venait de Stiles, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il reconnaissait ce type d'odeur qui dégageait de douces phéromones bien particulières... Derek dévisagea le lycéen dont il se sentait attiré au fur et à mesure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda-t-il sérieusement au fils du shérif.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Une vague douce et épicée vint à nouveau envahir l'esprit de Derek. Il y avait quelque chose de très séduisant dans la voix de Stiles qu'il n'y avait pas d'habitude. Le châtain esquissa un petit sourire maladroit et gêné, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi le loup-garou le fixait ainsi. Derek recula un peu, tournant la tête pour regarder le mur quelques secondes avant de dévisager encore Stiles comme s'il y avait définitivement un truc étrange chez lui.

"Tu as changé." constata Derek. Sa voix était froide mais légèrement méfiante.

Il essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les phéromones qu'il sentait s'immiscer en lui.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, dubitatif.

"Vraiment ? … Décidément." marmonna-t-il.

Le lycéen réfléchit quelques instants et secoua la tête. Les gens avaient été un peu bizarres aujourd'hui, mais honnêtement, à part ce qu'il s'était passé avec Danny, il n'y avait rien de vraiment marquant dans sa journée. Il repensa aux mains du métis contre lui et au moment enflammé qu'ils avaient partagé il y a quelques heures. Le sentiment d'excitation caché dans un coin de sa tête se manifesta à nouveau et le bout de ses doigts le picota doucement.

Il croisa le regard de Derek qui le fixait intensément alors que l'odeur sucrée devenait extrêmement enivrante. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son cœur s'accéléra.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda très sérieusement Derek.

Sa voix était un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'avança vers le lycéen et Stiles sentit l'odeur du loup-garou entrer délicieusement en lui. Il l'avait rarement sentie aussi forte. Il avait déjà noté, à de rares occasions, l'odeur de Derek... Durant ces quelques fois où ils avaient été très proches, comme avec le kanima ou lorsque l'alpha l'avait plaqué contre différentes surfaces. Pourtant, maintenant, il y avait bien un mètre de distance entre eux, et la fragrance était vraiment puissante et lui montait à la tête. C'était comme un alcool doux qui se répandait progressivement dans le corps de Stiles, pour l'engourdir, dans le but de le mettre dans un état second.

Derek déglutit, parce que jamais il n'avait été aussi attiré par quelqu'un aussi soudainement. Il connaissait Stiles depuis plus d'un an et même s'il le trouvait parfois charmant à sa façon, même s'il avait déjà eu des relations avec des hommes par le passé, ce qui était en train de se passer manquait de logique. Il avait l'impression d'être soumis à une force qui le dépassait.

"J'vois pas de quoi tu parles." répondit Stiles, alors qu'il se sentait davantage attiré par Derek. Il avait soudainement cette petite bouffée de chaleur qui revenait, celle-là même qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Danny dans les toilettes.

Sans réellement qu'il en ait conscience, Derek se rapprocha encore de l'adolescent et ferma les yeux alors qu'il respirait à nouveau l'odeur totalement hallucinante de Stiles. Cela devenait de pire en pire… ou de mieux en mieux. Sa résistance était semblable à celle d'un cocktail Molotov prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Il se sentait attiré comme jamais par le châtain et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de poser son nez dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur et…

Sans même l'avoir réalisé, Derek venait de poser sa main sur le cou de Stiles pour en caresser la peau. Le châtain ouvrit la bouche faiblement, se sentant fébrile alors que les doigts de l'alpha passaient sur sa clavicule. Le brun fixait son geste, comme hypnotisé par la manœuvre qu'il effectuait.

"Derek ?" souffla Stiles, faiblement. Sa voix sonnait diablement tentatrice.

Le regard du loup-garou se releva, et ses orbes verts se plongèrent dans les prunelles ambrées du lycéen. Il y eut cette espèce de vague chaude et impétueuse qui ravagea leurs entrailles à tous les deux. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'attraction, Stiles avança pour se jeter sur les lèvres de l'homme face à lui.

Alors que sa bouche s'écrasait contre celle du brun, la sensation dans son corps et sa poitrine explosa. C'était bon, c'était divin. C'était tout ce dont son être avait besoin. L'odeur, le goût, le toucher… Tout était là, tout devenait absolument vital. Leurs deux bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent sans retenue, dans un baiser humide et langoureux. Stiles se sentit fondre totalement. C'était comme une drogue, c'était comme une raison de vivre.

Derek s'accrocha à la nuque de Stiles, s'abandonnant totalement dans l'instant. La chaleur du baiser et les bruits de succions devinrent de plus en plus indécents. Son entrejambe se réveilla soudainement, c'était une sensation forte et si bonne… Pourtant, la réaction physiologique lui fit l'effet d'une claque mentale. Il soupira bruyamment et se détacha de Stiles, le fixant d'un air hagard. Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient. Derek déglutit et repoussa le châtain un peu trop violemment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il fusilla Stiles du regard et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" tonna-t-il fermement, autoritaire.

Stiles cligna des yeux et le regarda, totalement dépourvu.

"Rien." répondit-il en fronça les sourcils, stupéfait.

Derek grogna sourdement, visiblement insatisfait de la réponse.

"Est-ce que tu as eu recours à la magie !? À quelque chose !?" s'emporta-t-il avec colère, aboyant sur Stiles durement.

L'odeur sucrée était toujours là mais s'était affaiblie sous le coup de la colère de l'alpha. L'attirance que Derek éprouvait troublait ses sens de loup-garou et il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange dans l'odeur de Stiles. Il l'avait senti tout de suite. Ce dernier secoua la tête, totalement halluciné.

"Quoi ?" répondit-il, avant de lui lancer un regard totalement perdu. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas du tout la réaction de l'alpha.

Derek le fixait avec un sérieux presque dérangeant. Il leva sa main d'un geste rapide pour désigner l'espace entre eux deux.

"Ça. Ça ne peut pas être normal." répondit-il froidement.

Le visage de Stiles se ferma. Il se sentit totalement vexé et blessé par les propos du brun. Qu'est-ce que cela sous-entendait ? Que Derek ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui ? Qu'il fallait forcément que ce soit à cause d'un sort ou d'une connerie pareille ?

Le lycéen se sentit écœuré et recula, lançant un regard noir à Derek.

"Casse-toi." déclara-t-il, amer.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il faisait confiance à ses sens sur ce coup-là.

"Stiles. Je crois que tu n'es peut-être pas dans ton état normal." déclara-t-il cette fois plus calmement, mais toujours aussi grave.

Le châtain lui lança un regard totalement effaré et leva une main dans les airs d'un geste nerveux.

"Quoi ? Mais t'es pas sérieux Derek ?" s'exclama-t-il, totalement halluciné des propos du brun face à lui. Il avait l'air incroyablement déçu. Il le dévisagea avec trouble, presque peiné. "Pars, s'il te plait." lâcha-t-il simplement en montrant la porte.

Derek souffla bruyamment.

"Tu ne comprends pa-"

"Pars !" cria plus fortement Stiles, lui coupant la parole. Il avait l'air intransigeant et en colère. Il leva ses mains devant lui dans un geste voulant apaiser la situation, puis demanda plus calmement mais avec fermeté. "S'il te plait. Sors de chez moi Derek."

L'alpha soupira et contracta sa mâchoire.

"Très bien." souffla-t-il sèchement avant de s'exécuter et de quitter la pièce et la demeure.

xxx

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Derek était parti de chez Stiles. L'alpha retrouva Scott sur le parking de l'hôpital où étaient entreposés les corps de la ville. La nuit commençait à tomber progressivement, plongeant l'établissement, ouvert 24h sur 24, dans la pénombre.

Scott descendit de sa moto et retira son casque pour l'accrocher à sa bécane. Il avança vers Derek qui l'attendait, adossé à la bâtisse. Ils se saluèrent d'un bref hochement de tête et le plus jeune s'avança vers l'entrée, pensant que l'autre le suivrait, mais il n'en fut rien.

Derek ne bougea pas et prit la parole d'un ton austère.

"Je suis allé voir Stiles chez lui." déclara-t-il.

Scott se stoppa et se retourna pour regarder l'autre alpha. Il l'écouta attentivement, s'attendant sûrement à ce que ce dernier ait eu des informations dont il allait lui faire part.

Derek marqua une pause, cherchant visiblement une manière de s'exprimer convenablement.

"Je trouve qu'il a changé…" reprit-il, fixant l'adolescent face à lui.

Scott le dévisagea.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

"Son odeur. Elle est différente." expliqua Derek.

Le brun face à lui haussa les épaules.

"Ouais. Mais…" Il fronça les yeux. "Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas bien ce que Derek cherchait à lui dire. "J'ai vu qu'il sentait un peu bizarre mais je ne vois pas le problème." continua-t-il, incertain.

"Son apparence aussi." trancha Derek. Les mots semblaient lui écorcher la bouche.

"Quoi ?" Scott fronça les sourcils avec exagération. "Tu veux dire qu'il a changé physiquement ? Tu l'as vu et il avait changé physiquement ?" Il semblait avoir du mal à y croire.

Derek souffla bruyamment, presque agacé.

"Non. Ce n'est pas ça." tonna-t-il. Il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. "C'est comme si la vision qu'on avait de lui était différente. Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui, au lycée ?" demanda-t-il un peu abruptement. Il semblait énervé.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Derek, je suis désolé. Aujourd'hui, tout allait bien, à part peut-être…. Ouais, une odeur de lendemain de cuite ou j'en sais rien."

Il haussa les épaules. Derek soupira.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda le jeune Hale, suspicieusement.

Scott hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il, comprenant bien que quelque chose lui échappait. Derek n'était pas du genre à faire autant de remarques pour rien.

"Rien. Laisse tomber, allons-y." coupa cependant l'adulte, même s'il semblait toujours préoccupé.

Scott lui lança à nouveau un regard intrigué, mais Derek garda un visage impassible et se mit en route vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Les deux loups-garous pénétrèrent l'hôpital et réussirent aisément à se faufiler au sous-sol sans se faire repérer par quiconque. Derek força violemment sur la porte de la morgue et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce vide et ne mirent pas longtemps à identifier le dossier du corps concerné parmi la paperasse. Scott survola les feuilles, les tournant avec rapidité. Ses yeux errèrent rapidement sur le texte alors qu'il lisait en biais ce qui y était écrit.

"Ça dit que le corps a été comme… déshydraté je crois. Comme si on avait aspiré une partie de son eau et qu'il s'était momifié."

Il releva les yeux du dossier et croisa le regard anxieux de Derek. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

"Quelle cellule ?" demanda froidement le jeune Hale, tournant sa tête vers les casiers en métal alignés contre le mur où étaient entreposés les cadavres.

Scott referma le dossier et regarda le numéro dessus.

"La quatrième." annonça-t-il.

Derek se dirigea vers la cellule mortuaire en question et l'ouvrit. Il attrapa le chariot coulissant à l'intérieur pour le tirer d'un coup sec et sortir le corps qui y reposait. Le cadavre était enfermé dans un plastique noir avec une fermeture Éclair. Derek attrapa l'ouverture métallisée et la descendit d'un geste ferme et rapide.

Une odeur forte se dégagea instantanément du sac et les deux loups-garous froncèrent le nez, alors que leurs yeux se posaient sur le macchabée découvert.

Tout fusa avec rapidité dans la tête de Derek alors qu'il contemplait le cadavre. C'était un homme dont la chair avait été, semblait-il, asséchée, comme décrit sur le rapport d'autopsie. C'était suffisamment atypique pour n'avoir aucun doute quant à l'implication du surnaturel là-dedans. Son nez se plissa davantage et ses pupilles devinrent soudainement rouges vifs. _Cette odeur_. Il devint livide et se tourna vers Scott qui semblait tout aussi choqué que lui. Leurs regards entrèrent en contact et le jeune McCall recula soudainement, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

"Cette odeur…" déclara-t-il. "C'est sur Stiles." remarqua-t-il, affolé.

Tout d'un coup, l'adolescent réalisa que la fragrance étrange de son meilleur ami, celle-là même qui avait piqué son nez de loup-garou, était d'ordre surnaturelle. Cette odeur, désagréable, était l'odeur d'une créature non-humaine.

Scott regarda à nouveau Derek, gravement et reprit, très agité.

"Pourquoi ?" Il se mit à hausser le ton. "Pourquoi c'est sur Stiles ?!" s'écria-t-il, choqué.

Le loup-garou face à lui serra les mâchoires.

"Je ne sais pas Scott. Mais ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence." Sa voix était froide et basse.

Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela signifiait. La chose surnaturelle qui avait tué cet homme avait eu un contact avec Stiles. Ou, pire encore, Stiles était peut-être celui qui… _Non_.

Scott secoua la tête à nouveau, ne préférant pas y penser.

Les deux alphas se regardèrent gravement.

Scott sortit son téléphone de sa poche avec empressement, comme si la vie de quelqu'un en dépendait. Il composa le numéro de Stiles alors que les battements de sa propre poitrine s'accéléraient. La sonnerie retentit dans le vide plusieurs fois. Scott faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, suspendu à l'appareil collé contre son oreille. Finalement, la messagerie vocale s'enclencha et il s'empressa de laisser un message, tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

"Stiles, c'est Scott. Rappelle-moi au plus vite. C'est urgent, mec. SUPER urgent."

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche de jean alors que son cerveau fusait à mille à l'heure. La voix de Derek s'éleva, pressée et autoritaire.

"Je vais chez lui. Va voir Deaton, il faut qu'on sache à quoi on a à faire."

Scott releva ses yeux vers lui et acquiesça sérieusement. En quelques minutes, ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital et prenaient la route nerveusement, se dirigeant tous deux dans des directions opposées.

xxx

Derek fronça les sourcils alors qu'il faisait le tour du parking du centre commercial, cherchant désespérément des yeux une certaine Jeep bleue et noire, en vain.

Il était allé chez Stiles et avait trouvé la maison fermée, plongée dans le noir total. Il n'y avait personne. La voiture du shérif était absente, ainsi que celle du lycéen. Derek était alors allé aux abords du commissariat, puis du lycée, et enfin au Jungle qui était fermé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Stiles.

Il tenta à nouveau d'appeler le lycéen, pour la troisième fois, et tomba encore sur sa messagerie vocale. Il se gara sur le parking du centre commercial et sortit de sa Chevrolet, claquant la portière violemment. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra avant d'inspirer doucement. Il cherchait vainement une trace de l'odeur de Stiles… Son ancienne, sa nouvelle, peu importait. Mais parmi les milliers de traces olfactives, rien ne trouva grâce à ses yeux. Sans aucune piste, il serait très compliqué d'essayer de trouver l'adolescent.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit avec précipitation. Le prénom de Scott s'affichait et il décrocha assitôt.

"Des nouvelles ?" demanda avec rapidité le brun à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Non. Il est introuvable et injoignable. Et toi ?" demanda Derek. "Tu as vu Deaton ?"

Derek entendit Scott déglutir. Une ride plissa son front alors que le lycéen parlait faiblement.

"Oui. Je suis avec lui… Et c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il dit que la créature en question est certainement un succube. C'est leur manière de se nourrir, elles absorbent une partie de leurs proies jusqu'à les vider, les assécher."

Derek fronça les sourcils alors que l'information montait à son cerveau. Il savait vaguement ce que pouvait être un succube, sans pourtant en avoir jamais rencontré. Ses connaissances sur ces créatures étaient très faibles. De ce qu'il se souvenait, elles se nourrissaient de l'appétit sexuel des humains et cela pouvait visiblement aller jusqu'à les tuer.

"Tu crois que Stiles aurait pu être en contact avec un succube hier ?"

"Peut-être… Il a été seul pendant un petit moment, juste avant qu'on ne rentre. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien, mais pour moi c'était l'alcool, je n'ai pas… Merde." jura-t-il, s'en voulant visiblement de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention à certains détails.

"Scott, il faut à tout prix qu'on le retrouve." déclara froidement Derek. Il repensa furtivement à l'odeur alléchante de Stiles, au baiser échangé…. Il ferma les yeux et souffla bruyamment. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur eux-mêmes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Tu as raison." acquiesça Scott, déterminé.

"Si tu étais un ado de dix-sept ans en train de te transformer en cette chose, où irais-tu ?" demanda Derek alors que lui-même réfléchissait à toute allure.

Scott fronça les yeux. L'idée même que Stiles soit réellement en train de se changer en une créature surnaturelle dangereuse qu'ils ne connaissaient pas lui fila des frissons.

"Une discothèque... ça me semblait être un bon endroit." murmura-t-il.

"Le Jungle est fermé à cause de l'homicide." trancha Derek.

"Mais il y a ce club, en dehors de la ville, près de la zone industrielle… On y a déjà été avec Stiles. Ça s'appelle le Sinema." déclara Scott avec certitude.

"J'y vais." répondit Derek. Il raccrocha et rentra dans sa Camaro pour la démarrer en trombe.

.

À suivre

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il repéra la Jeep de Stiles stationnée sur le parking du Sinema. L'adolescent était bel et bien ici, ce soir, et il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir trouvé. Il gara sa Chevrolet Camaro non loin et se dirigea vers la voiture noire et bleue pour l'observer, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y vit rien de suspect mais sentit bel et bien des résidus d'odeur étrange qui s'en dégageait. C'était cette fragrance atypique, un peu désagréable, qu'il y avait sur le corps à la morgue et qu'il avait également senti sur Stiles, avant qu'elle ne soit camouflée par un délice de phéromones des plus attractifs. Ses sens de loups-garous aiguisés savaient reconnaître que cette odeur n'était pas humaine. Derek regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et s'accroupit contre la Jeep. Il sortit ses griffes, longues, acérées, et les planta dans la roue avant de l'auto. Le caoutchouc du pneu s'ouvrit violemment et se dégonfla tout aussi vite. Ainsi, si Stiles décidait de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il ne pourrait pas partir bien loin, en tout cas, pas avec sa propre voiture.

D'un pas pressant, Derek se dirigea vers l'entrée de la discothèque. Une légère queue était formée devant le bâtiment. Plusieurs personnes, majoritairement des jeunes à peine majeurs, attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir entrer dans le club. Le loup-garou soupira. Il n'avait clairement pas le temps d'attendre. Il passa devant toute la ligne et s'arrêta face au videur en charge des entrées. Il sortit son portefeuille et tendit une liasse de billets. L'homme face à lui acquiesça simplement, attrapa son dû et se décala de quelques pas pour le laisser pénétrer.

Lorsque Derek fit ses premiers pas à l'intérieur du Sinema, il fut assailli de toute part par diverses sensations. Ses sens étaient aux aguets alors qu'il scrutait l'intérieur de la discothèque et la foule qui s'y trouvait. Le club était plein en ce vendredi soir et, il le savait, la tâche ne serait pas aisée. La musique était forte, assourdissante, et les odeurs, légion. Le loup-garou devait redoubler de concentration pour pouvoir utiliser ses sens dans un environnement qui ne s'y prêtait pas du tout.

Avançant dans la boîte de nuit, il laissa errer ses yeux perçant le long de la foule, bien trop importante. Il y avait des centaines de jeunes dans cette boîte. Les odeurs des parfums, de l'alcool, de la transpiration et des phéromones en ébullition ne manquaient pas. Il y avait trop de mélanges, trop de fragrances, trop de sons. Derek scruta en priorité le bar avec attention, sans pour autant faire mouche. Plusieurs regards d'hommes et de femmes se posèrent sur lui. Conscient de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait, il contracta les mâchoires avant de continuer d'avancer et de chercher sa cible.

Il leva les yeux pour observer l'étage du club, ouvert en mezzanine. Un espace lounge s'y trouvait, où les clients se posaient pour boire et tenter de discuter malgré le brouhaha ambiant. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les grimpa progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre la plateforme métallisée qui surplombait le bar. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, saisissant le bord métallique froid entre ses mains et scruta le rez-de-chaussée. D'ici, il avait une vue parfaite pour observer une bonne partie du club. Les corps se pressaient les uns contre les autres sur la piste de danse centrale. Ses iris balayèrent durant plusieurs minutes les corps en transe, jusqu'à s'immobiliser sur un point fixe. Il venait de repérer Stiles, là, au milieu de la foule.

L'adolescent était bien entouré, s'agitant autour de la masse mouvante qui dansait sur de la musique électro bien trop forte. Le regard de Derek se plissa alors que ses mains resserraient la barrière avec force, la déformant légèrement. Un grand brun avait sa main enroulée sur les hanches de Stiles alors que les deux hommes dansaient intimement. Le lycéen irradiait parmi la foule, se démarquant considérablement du reste des hommes autour de lui. Derek comprit instantanément que Deaton ne s'était pas trompé. L'humain qu'était Stiles avait laissé place à une créature surnaturelle attractive, attirante, exerçant son pouvoir sur les autres. L'homme brun qui dansait contre le lycéen se mit à caresser la nuque de ce dernier, puis, il s'en approcha pour capturer sa bouche et l'embrasser lascivement.

Derek serra les mâchoires face à la scène ridiculement clichée et intolérable. Stiles n'était plus lui-même, et ce qui était en train de se passer était anormal et dangereux. Soudainement, les deux silhouettes cessèrent de danser et se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour en sortir. Derek descendit rapidement les escaliers pour s'élancer à leur poursuite, tentant de ne pas les perdre de vue. Alors que ses pas dévalaient les marches, les deux hommes s'éloignaient à l'autre bout du Sinema. Le loup-garou scruta la foule, identifiants les deux corps au loin qui quittaient le club, passant par une des portes arrières.

Derek avança d'un pas rapide tandis que la porte se refermait. Il se fraya un chemin, traversant la piste et les corps en mouvements, tentant de se maîtriser pour ne pas être trop brutal alors qu'il jouait des coudes pour avancer au plus vite. Il atteignit enfin la porte de sortie et l'ouvrit pour s'engouffrer à l'extérieur. La ruelle à l'arrière du Sinema était soudainement très calme en comparaison de l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit. Elle était presque vide. Il y avait quelques personnes fumant, parlant, mais pas de trace de Stiles. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et son nez se plissa doucement alors que l'odeur était maintenant bien plus facile à localiser. Il fit le tour de la ruelle, suivant son instinct, débouchant sur une petite impasse isolée, et il les vit. Stiles était plaqué contre la façade bétonnée du club, l'homme était collé contre lui, contre son corps, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Il avait passé une main sous le T-shirt de Stiles alors que ce dernier rigolait faiblement, semblant se délecter du moment.

Derek avança vers eux et grogna, sourdement, menaçant.

À l'entente du son légèrement effrayant, les deux hommes se décollèrent aussitôt. Le brun contre Stiles se détacha de lui et se retourna. Ils regardèrent tous deux la source du bruit. Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il identifiait l'alpha à quelques mètres de là, les fixant avec sérieux et insistance.

"Derek ?" demanda-t-il, d'abord surpris, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. C'était un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère, mêlée à une légère gêne d'être surpris ainsi.

L'homme qui était avec lui le dévisagea avant de fixer à nouveau le loup-garou face à eux qui avait l'air menaçant. Derek les fusillait du regard et semblait totalement flippant.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda l'inconnu rapidement. Puis son regard croisa celui glacé dudit Derek. Il déglutit et regarda Stiles en soupirant. "C'est ton mec, c'est ça ?"

Stiles ne lâchait pas le jeune Hale du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda le lycéen, faisant abstraction de l'homme avec lequel il venait de passer du bon temps.

Derek contracta sa mâchoire puis reporta son attention sur l'inconnu. Il le toisa et déclara fermement et froidement.

"Dégage."

L'homme leva les mains en l'air devant lui en signe d'apaisement, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de se mettre dans une situation problématique. Ne cherchant pas les ennuis, il se recula, et partit de la ruelle d'un pas pressant.

Stiles fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec l'alpha dans l'impasse.

"Mais de quel droit ?" lâcha-t-il, un peu amer, alors qu'il croisait ses bras contre son torse. Il avait l'air sérieusement en colère contre le brun.

Derek s'approcha de quelques pas, mais garda tout de même une distance raisonnable. Il respira bruyamment.

"Stiles, tu n'es pas toi-même."

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

"Bah voyons." Il rigola de manière un peu sarcastique et reprit, sérieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, sincèrement ?"

"Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'un succube s'en est pris à toi. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé hier soir, au Jungle ? Tu dois nous le dire."

"Un succube ? Vraiment." s'étonna-t-il d'abord. Puis il le dévisagea gravement, analysant l'ensemble de ses paroles. Il tiqua et reprit avec agacement. "Attends. Il s'en serait pris à moi ? Et quand tu dis _nous_ , tu parles de Scott et toi ?" demanda-t-il totalement confus.

Derek ne répondit pas et Stiles considéra réellement la chose.

"Sérieusement ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tout ça parce qu'Allison m'a fait du gringue tout à l'heure ? J'y peux rien." s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air devant lui, agacé.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Scott n'avait pourtant rien mentionné de tel. Mais il était facilement imaginable que les odeurs de phéromones que l'adolescent sentait émaner des gens autour de lui s'apparentaient à une sorte de manifestation de désir.

"Et tu trouves ça normal ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

"Je… Oui ? Non ? J'en sais rien. J'vois pas en quoi ça veut dire quelque chose. Faut arrêter de mettre tout sur le dos du surnaturel, c'est du délire." répondit le lycéen. Il se sentait normal. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi l'accusait Derek.

Stiles avança vers son vis-à-vis, et ce dernier eut un bref mouvement de recul.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et l'odeur de Stiles devint totalement enivrante. Derek déglutit et ferma les paupières, alors qu'il sentait une vague de phéromones l'envahir, tel un raz-de-marée puissant. Il respira bruyamment et rouvrit les yeux alors que Stiles s'était davantage avancé. Le loup-garou avait saisi sa tête entre ses mains : la substance chimique engourdissait son corps.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ?" demanda l'adolescent avec empressement. Il lui lançait ce regard un peu inquiet et continuait de se rapprocher.

Derek serra ses doigts contre son front. L'odeur était forte, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans la chambre, quelques heures auparavant. Stiles franchit les derniers pas entre eux et posa une main sur l'avant-bras replié du brun, peu rassuré.

"Hé… Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il plus doucement. Derek semblait lutter contre lui-même.

Il rouvrit les yeux et respira bruyamment, alors que la main de l'adolescent remontait le long de son biceps pour l'effleurer. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur le visage de Stiles devant lui : il était absolument à tomber. Il fixa la bouche pleine et si tentatrice du châtain, dont les lèvres n'avaient jamais eu l'air si attractives.

Stiles esquissa un fin sourire, presque malicieux, alors que sa main se raffermissait sur le bras musclé.

"Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas." souffla le lycéen, et sa voix fit tourner davantage la tête de Derek.

L'odeur était maintenant plus forte que jamais. Derek ferma à nouveau les yeux, tentant de se concentrer comme il l'avait fait précédemment dans la chambre du lycéen. Il savait qu'il pouvait réussir à lutter s'il le voulait… S'il en faisait vraiment l'effort… mais… Tout l'enjeu était là. Il devait vouloir le repousser.

Une main se posa sur sa joue non rasée et il sentit le front de Stiles se coller au sien. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, tant le contact était électrisant.

"Arrête." souffla-t-il fébrilement de sa voix grave.

Mais Stiles caressa sa joue et passa une main sur sa nuque, en une cajolerie exquise.

"Tout va bien." murmura l'adolescent avec une assurance incroyable.

Stiles se sentait bien. Il se sentait apaisé par les pouvoirs qu'il avait en lui, par les phéromones qu'il dégageait et respirait. Il ne se rendait pas compte des changements que subissait son corps et de ce qu'il irradiait. La seule chose que le lycéen sentait, c'est qu'il était attiré également par Derek, avec force, avec puissance. Qu'il avait envie d'être contre lui, de le toucher, de le caresser. Qu'il sentait le désir que le loup-garou avait pour lui et qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation au monde. Derek Hale le désirait, le voulait et cela était réciproque. Stiles susurra le nom de l'alpha et ce dernier perdit le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait.

Incapable de résister à l'attraction, le brun passa sa main sur la hanche du jeune homme face à lui pour l'attirer. Suivant le mouvement, ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Le contact charnel de leur deux corps pressés était explosif. C'était divin. C'était comme une drogue... Ils sentaient chacun le souffle de l'autre, la chaleur qui irradiait entre eux, l'odeur sucrée enivrante. C'était envoutant. Derek savait au fond de lui que cette attraction venait de la partie incube de Stiles, mais il ne voulait pas y résister. Il luttait avec velléité, parce que cela faisait _tellement_ du bien.

Et sans savoir si cela venait de lui, de Stiles, ou d'eux deux, leurs bouches se fondirent l'une sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact avec passion. Ils gémirent gravement alors que leurs corps se pressèrent lascivement. Derek attrapa les hanches de Stiles et le souleva pour le porter et aller le plaquer contre le mur non loin de là. Le lycéen étouffa un son mêlant surprise et excitation, face au geste des plus audacieux. Il enroula ses jambes autour du brun, alors que son corps ondulait naturellement pour se coller davantage à celui qui se pressait contre lui.

Leurs bouches se décollèrent quelque peu et ils haletèrent, reprenant leur souffle maladroitement, avant de revenir aussitôt se capturer à nouveau. Le bruit de leur baiser était plein d'excitation. Leurs langues s'accrochèrent, se mêlèrent, chaudement, avec humidité.

"Derek..." gémit Stiles, alors que ses mains passèrent sous le T-shirt du loup-garou avec avidité.

Les mains de Derek passaient sous les cuisses de Stiles, le maintenant toujours fermement en hauteur. Il le poussa un peu violemment pour plaquer avec plus de ferveur le dos de l'adolescent contre le mur. Stiles laissa échapper un soupir et releva la tête en arrière. Le loup-garou plongea instantanément son visage à l'endroit où Stiles avait été embrassé quelques minutes auparavant par cet inconnu. Il y mordilla sa peau. Stiles appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le béton derrière lui, offrant sa gorge sans retenue. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les agrippant. Les bras musclés de Derek l'encerclaient, sa bouche embrassait sa peau. Tout était absolument comme dans un songe baigné d'érotisme.

Stiles fit courir ses mains dans le dos du brun et les passa sous son T-shirt, effleurant ses flancs pour venir se poser sur ses abdominaux contre lui. Sa main descendit, caressant la peau au bord du jean alors que l'entrejambe de Derek se pressait contre le sien.

Derek grogna.

"Non…" souffla-t-il, alors que sa bouche se détachait et qu'il soupirait fortement. Il baissa la tête, l'appuyant contre l'épaule de Stiles, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

Stiles le supplia presque.

"J'ai tellement envie de toi." murmura-t-il. Parce que c'était vrai. Son corps commençait à être totalement incontrôlable, dicté par ses instincts, par son envie de sexe, de luxure.

Derek grogna à nouveau, plein de contradiction, alors que la voix pressante résonnait dans sa tête, alors que l'odeur de Stiles emplissait totalement ses poumons. Comment pouvait-il résister ? Comment lutter face à une créature dont l'unique objectif était de tout faire pour vous faire chavirer, pour vous séduire ?

La main du lycéen continua de s'aventurer, agrippant le jean, tirant dessus pour en défaire la fermeture et le bouton. Stiles se fraya un chemin, glissant à l'intérieur du pantalon étriqué du loup-garou, pénétrant le vêtement sans aucune honte.

Alors que Stiles sentit Derek prêt à le repousser, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche à nouveau. Il gémit contre lui alors que sa main cherchait sa verge pour l'encercler. Il la trouva, chaude, dure, douce. Son autre main s'enroula contre la nuque du brun, le forçant à continuer de l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas que le loup-garou se détache de lui. Stiles soupira de bien-être. Il tenait dans sa paume le membre de Derek et c'était tellement bon. L'alpha gronda contre ses lèvres alors que la langue avide de Stiles lui faisait tourner la tête toujours plus.

Derek sentait que les choses glissaient dans un terrain de plus en plus dangereux, de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il se décolla avec force de la bouche du plus jeune.

"Non Stiles, arrête." gémit-il, tentant sans vraiment essayer de mettre un terme à toute cette folie.

Mais Stiles n'écoutait pas, faisant à nouveau des bruits bien trop tentants, bien trop attrayants. Il usait de tout son charme, naturel et surnaturel, pressant davantage son corps contre lui, le suppliant à sa façon. Il agrippa les cheveux noirs et entama des va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu entre ses doigts.

Derek enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou de Stiles, se noyant dans l'odeur et dans l'engourdissement de son corps, drogué. Au fond de lui, l'idée qu'il devait lutter car Stiles n'était pas lui-même refit surface avec force. Et cela était finalement la seule pensée qui était suffisamment forte pour lui faire réaliser que tout cela était mal.

Soudainement, il lâcha les hanches de Stiles qui retomba pieds au sol. Il attrapa ses avant-bras pour retirer la main toujours dans son pantalon et plaqua durement l'adolescent contre le mur. C'était vif et violent.

Ses pupilles étaient rouges écarlates et sa condition de loup-garou alpha avait repris le contrôle de son esprit égaré. C'était la seule manière pour lui de combattre l'attraction qu'il ressentait, de reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits. Le loup-garou qu'il était, était puissant. Derek réalisa que s'il n'avait été qu'un simple humain, il aurait été incapable de résister à l'envoûtement.

Stiles le regarda, incrédule. Il avait encore les lèvres brillantes dû au baiser et le regard perdu.

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter." tonna Derek, la voix sourde et basse. Il semblait avoir totalement repris ses esprits.

Il se recula rapidement et reboutonna son jean avec rapidité.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?" souffla Stiles avec colère.

Il était frustré d'être à nouveau rejeté. Son corps était en manque et le fait de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait redoublait cette sensation d'inassouvissement sans qu'il en ait pourtant conscience. L'attitude du loup-garou était décevante et offensante en tout point.

Derek fronça les sourcils alors que Stiles prenait la parole, amer.

"Tu viens ici, tu joues les jaloux, tu m'embrasses... et maintenant tu me repousses ?" déclara-t-il, froidement.

L'alpha passa une main nerveuse sur sa propre nuque. Il refusait de se sentir coupable alors qu'il était lui-même soumis au pouvoir de Stiles en pleine métamorphose. Il avait lutté pour le repousser.

"Ce n'est pas…" Il secoua la tête et respira bruyamment.

"Tu joues avec moi Derek." Le ton était sec, tranchant.

Stiles regarda durement le loup-garou face à lui et ce dernier se sentit finalement presque mal. Parce que, oui, il avait succombé et il aurait aimé dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait. Il aurait dû être plus fort. Il devait être plus puissant.

"Tu n'es pas toi-même Stiles." reprit Derek avec sérieux.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et rit nerveusement.

"Quelle excuse bidon... Tu racontes n'importe quoi. C'est plutôt toi qui a l'air totalement mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il se passe. Je... putain…" déclara Stiles en secouant la tête de droite à gauche rapidement avant de porter une main à son visage. "Mais quel connard tu fais…" déclara-t-il, totalement amer. Il avait l'impression que Derek n'assumait pas. Il avait l'impression que le loup-garou le baladait.

Stiles lui jeta un regard dégoûté et avança en le contournant, dans le but de quitter la rue avec rapidité. Derek ne le laissa pas faire et attrapa son poignet pour le retenir.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir." déclara-t-il froidement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et fixa la main du brun enroulé sur son bras. Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne, mais ses efforts étaient perdus d'avance face à la force de l'alpha.

Ce dernier sortit ses crocs et gronda sourdement, menaçant.

"Lâche-moi !" tonna Stiles sérieusement, essayant de se soustraire à nouveau dans ce combat inégal.

"Stiles, tu es dangereux, pour les autres et pour toi-même !" tenta d'expliquer sérieusement Derek, mais le lycéen n'écoutait pas et cherchait à tout prix à s'enfuir.

Sans prévenir, Derek leva le bras et l'abattit sur Stiles, l'assommant violemment. Il rattrapa son corps avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement sur le sol. S'accroupissant pour récupérer son fardeau, il posa une main douce sur les cheveux châtains en bataille. Ses yeux errèrent sur le visage maintenant apaisé de Stiles, semblant dormir. Il parcourut la peau laiteuse, s'attardant sur les paupières fermées, ornées de cils gracieux, puis sur cette bouche qu'il embrassait il y a peu.

"Je suis désolé." murmura-t-il doucement avant de soupirer longuement.

Il attrapa le corps et le souleva pour le porter avec délicatesse, puis il quitta l'impasse, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre de la rue pour retourner à sa voiture.

.

À suivre...

.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles était attaché sur une chaise, le visage incliné vers le bas, totalement endormi. Son corps se maintenait mollement en position assise grâce à un cordage qui serrait ses membres contre l'assise. Ses poignets, quant à eux, étaient noués dans son dos avec une certaine fermeté. Sur le sol bétonné du loft, un cercle composé de diverses herbes et pierres avait été tracé au sol, juste autour de lui.

Debout, en face du prisonnier, se tenaient Derek, Scott et Deaton, qui le fixaient d'un air concerné.

"Alors, c'est bien ça ?" demanda le jeune joueur de crosse, avec une certaine forme d'inquiétude.

"Il n'y a pas de doute possible." répondit mécaniquement le propriétaire des lieux, alors qu'il avait croisé ses bras musclés contre son torse.

Deaton posa son regard sur Derek, l'observant quelques instants.

"Cela a fonctionné sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?" questionna-t-il calmement.

Derek hocha faiblement la tête.

"Je ne comprends pas." déclara Scott, incertain. "Je pensais que cette attraction, ça ne marchait que sur les humains. Moi je ne sens rien." déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Au lycée, il semblait qu'un bon nombre d'élèves avaient changé leur manière de voir Stiles, y compris Allison. Cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui affectait Scott. La seule chose qu'il avait remarquée chez son ami, c'était sa légère odeur désagréable liée à sa condition de créature surnaturelle. Celle-là même qui agitait le loup-garou en lui.

"Ce n'est pas une question de race mais d'attirance." répondit mécaniquement Derek. "Si tu n'as pas d'attirance pour un homme, ça ne fonctionnera pas sur toi." clarifia-t-il.

Scott écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

"Oh." laissa-t-il échapper faiblement.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Derek ne reprenne la parole.

"Dites-nous tout ce que vous savez." demanda-t-il à l'attention de Deaton.

Ils avaient besoin d'être armés pour aider Stiles au mieux. Ils avaient besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les succubes, leur manière de vivre, d'attaquer, de se reproduire…

Le druide acquiesça doucement et se lança dans une explication la plus complète possible.

"Et bien, les succubes sont des entités démoniaques vampiriques assez rares. Ils se nourrissent de l'énergie sexuelle de leurs proies, en général, les humains. La majorité sont des femmes, mais ils existent aussi chez les hommes, comme dans le cas de Stiles, on parle alors d'incube. Il faut savoir que ce sont des esprits dévoreurs. Ils utilisent les fantasmes et la frustration sexuelle pour créer une attirance, une dépendance vers une victime pour la manipuler et s'en nourrir."

"Jusqu'à les tuer…" murmura Scott, froidement.

Deaton pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

"Parfois." répondit le druide calmement, puis il reprit. "Les succubes peuvent vivre jusqu'à 300 ans. Les expérimentés arrivent à se nourrir de leurs victimes sans aller jusqu'au bout, sans aller jusqu'à les tuer. Pour eux, il s'agit d'une question de survie de ne pas laisser trop de cadavres dans leur sillon. Les chasseurs peuvent facilement les traquer s'ils ne sont pas prudents et leur espèce est en voie d'extinction. Les jeunes succubes et incubes n'ont pas cette maîtrise. Comme pour les loups-garous lors d'un soir de pleine lune, il faut du temps pour qu'ils arrivent à se maîtriser. Un jeune incube, comme Stiles, a une soif avide qu'il peine à maîtriser. Par ailleurs, ils n'ont pas besoin de manger, ni de boire, ils tirent toute leur énergie des orgasmes provoqués par leur partenaire."

Scott leva ses bras et les posa sur sa nuque d'un geste las. Cela lui faisait mal d'entendre tout ça et de devoir y associer son meilleur ami.

"Ils s'attaquent à n'importe quelle proie ?" demanda Derek d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Deaton considéra la question quelques instants avant de reprendre.

"Et bien, plus un être a des énergies sexuelles mal contenues ou mal vécues, plus celui-ci est une cible intéressante. L'attraction des succubes leur donne un énorme pouvoir de persuasion et la capacité de deviner les désirs les plus profonds des mortels. Il est très difficile de mentir à un succube."

Derek contracta sa mâchoire.

Scott soupira longuement avant de prendre la parole.

"Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut savoir si le cadavre retrouvé dans la boîte de nuit a été causé par…" Il déglutit. "Stiles ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement.

"Je pense que si Stiles avait tué quelqu'un, il le saurait." déclara Deaton d'un ton un peu espiègle. "Par ailleurs, s'il s'était nourri dès son premier jour, il n'aurait pas eu tant de difficulté à se maîtriser aujourd'hui. Au plus il a faim, au plus il devient avide et au plus il est difficile pour lui de se contrôler."

"Il va tuer." déclara Derek, d'un ton sans appel. Lui-même avait lutté difficilement contre l'attraction de Stiles. S'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou, s'il n'avait été qu'un simple humain, il aurait été tué par l'adolescent ce soir.

"S'il est livré à lui-même, j'en ai bien peur." répondit Deaton. "La plupart du temps, les succubes mères prennent soin de leurs protégés, les nourrissent au début, petit à petit. On dirait que celui qui a transformé Stiles l'a abandonné à son sort."

"Tu étais avec lui." déclara Derek, s'adressant soudainement à Scott.

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants et Deaton considéra la chose.

"Difficile à dire, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait fui en voyant que Stiles était ami avec un loup-garou. J'ai du mal à penser qu'il aurait été choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Les succubes ne sont pas des créatures surnaturelles très appréciées dans le milieu underground. Elles exercent leurs pouvoirs sur potentiellement tous les êtres, et personne n'aime être manipulé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le nez de Derek se fronça. Son loup-garou n'appréciait en effet pas l'odeur surnaturelle que ce type de créature dégageait et c'était une réelle mise en garde. Il avait toujours appris à faire confiance à son instinct.

"Est-ce que le succube qui était au Jungle aurait pu décider de tuer sa proie pour nous provoquer ?" demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Deaton haussa les épaules.

"Et se mettre en danger ? Cela me semble bien imprudent… C'était peut-être un problème de contrôle. Il peut s'agir d'un autre nouveau-né, comme Stiles, qui ne sait pas se maîtriser."

"Il y en aurait un autre ?" s'exclama Scott, abasourdi.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que transformer un humain en succube demande de l'énergie, beaucoup d'énergie. Et seuls les succubes expérimentés y arrivent. Ma théorie serait plutôt que transformer Stiles lui a pris beaucoup de force, qu'il a eu besoin d'en prendre, de se nourrir au point de tuer quelqu'un pour cela."

Il y eut à nouveau un léger silence dans le loft. Scott commença à faire les cent pas devant eux, semblant réfléchir à vive allure.

"Comment est-ce qu'on sauve Stiles ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment, agacé.

"Comment tu sauves un loup-garou ?" déclara-t-il abruptement, un peu incisif. Il ne connaissait rien aux succubes, mais il avait baigné toute son enfance dans l'univers surnaturel. Il savait que pour certains maux, il n'y avait pas de cure. Il savait qu'ils devaient se préparer à toutes les éventualités.

Scott fronça les sourcils et les deux alphas se regardèrent avec une légère animosité mutuelle.

Deaton tenta de calmer le jeu.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse faire quelque chose pour annuler cela, Scott, mais on peut certainement l'aider. Devenir soudainement une créature magique est difficile, tu en sais quelque chose. Stiles pourrait se faire à sa condition, mais il faudra du temps et d'ici là, il est en danger et il est un danger pour les autres."

Un léger mouvement provint du corps de Stiles. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui alors qu'ils le voyaient progressivement se réveiller. L'adolescent ouvrit doucement les paupières et tenta de bouger, se rendant rapidement compte qu'il était attaché. Il paniqua et releva le menton pour dévisager les trois hommes face à lui, réalisant qu'il était maintenu sur une chaise dans le loft de Derek.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il rapidement, le regard vif malgré son réveil frais.

"Calme-toi. On a fait ça pour ton bien." répondit aussitôt Derek, se voulant rassurant même si son ton sonnait bien trop ferme.

Scott lança un regard désolé à son meilleur ami.

"Vous m'avez attaché, sérieusement ?!" s'étonna Stiles. "Scott ?" Il fixa le brun avec insistance, légèrement ahuri. "Mec, tu me fais quoi-là ?" demanda-t-il, totalement halluciné.

"Stiles, écoute-moi." commença Deaton calmement, se positionnant face au prisonnier pour s'adresser à lui proprement. "Tu as été transformé en incube. Ce sont des créatures qui se nourrissent des énergies sexuelles des autres. Est-ce que tu te rappelles quelque chose à ce sujet ? Tu as dû ressentir un changement en toi, non ?"

Stiles lui lança un regard effaré en entendant à nouveau l'accusation dont Derek lui avait fait part il y a peu.

"Mon Dieu." s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. "C'est ridicule, vous êtes ridicules." souffla-t-il en les observant un à un et en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

"Tu te sens différent, non ?" demanda naïvement Scott. Il avait besoin que son ami prenne conscience de sa condition, parce que sinon, il serait davantage difficile d'essayer de l'aider.

"Non." répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules tant bien que mal, malgré le cordage qui enserrait son corps.

Son regard accrocha celui de Derek quelques secondes et ce dernier contracta sa mâchoire. Stiles ressentit une légère suée l'envahir et la peau le tirer au niveau de ses poignets.

"Stiles, mec…" continua Scott d'une voix pressée. "Sois raisonnable. On a trouvé un cadavre dans la discothèque et le responsable est un succube. C'est super sérieux."

Il y eut un léger temps mort et le jeune Stilinski pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

"Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai un lien avec ça ?" demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"Non." répondit aussitôt Deaton, se voulant rassurant. "Tu le saurais si tu avais fait du mal à quelqu'un Stiles. Mais nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que le succube qui a fait ça t'a également transformé."

Stiles considéra la chose. Il jeta un regard un peu blessé à Derek, conscient que leurs altercations de la journée avaient pesé dans la balance pour élaborer cette théorie qu'il trouvait ridicule. Le loup-garou soutint son regard avec sérieux et c'est finalement le lycéen qui détourna la tête, légèrement abattu. Il se sentait moite dans son T-shirt, ayant bien trop chaud ainsi ficelé vulgairement sur une chaise.

"Sincèrement, je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Vous vous trompez totalement." déclara-t-il un brin amer alors que son cerveau enregistrait toutefois les éléments concernant le meurtre. Il essaya de se rappeler le déroulé de sa soirée au Jungle, mais il avait bien trop bu pour que ses souvenirs soient clairs en cet instant.

Scott, Derek et Deaton soupirèrent.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre, visiblement fatigué.

"Vous allez sérieusement me garder attaché ici ?"

Scott se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un geste nerveux.

"Désolé... Mais tu peux être dangereux. Laisse-nous le temps d'y réfléchir et de trouver une solution, OK ?"

"Laisse-moi prévenir mon père au moins." maugréa Stiles avec lassitude.

"Je l'ai fait. Je lui ai dit qu'on devait bosser un devoir maison et que tu passerais tout le week-end chez moi."

Stiles grimaça et soupira bruyamment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que deux alphas et un druide le maintenaient saucissonné, lui, pauvre humain qu'il était. Il s'abstint de faire une remarque sur l'intelligence limitée de son meilleur ami et de Derek. Sincèrement, c'était lui le cerveau de la bande d'habitude et ce n'était pas pour rien.

"Je vais continuer à faire des recherches et je vous tiens au courant." déclara Deaton calmement.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau. Plusieurs gouttes de transpiration commençaient à couler le long de ses tempes et de sa gorge. Il avait diablement chaud.

Scott fronça les sourcils en voyant et sentant son ami être en nage.

"Est-ce que ça va Stiles ?" lui demanda-t-il rapidement. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien."

Stiles lui lança un regard blasé au possible.

"Il fait juste 3000 degrés ici, mais tout va bien." répondit-il sarcastique.

Les trois hommes debout se dévisagèrent et Deaton prit la parole.

"C'est sa partie incube qui a chaud. Tant qu'il n'est pas proprement nourri, il-"

"Hé !" coupa Stiles, effaré. "Je suis toujours là, hein." râla-t-il, fatigué de les voir parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce. "Voyons, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me donner des suées ? Laissez-moi réfléchir…" commença-t-il faussement naïf. "Peut-être que c'est parce que vous m'avez ligoté sur une chaise et m'accusez d'être une créature surnaturelle qui peut tuer des gens ?!" s'écria-t-il, sarcastique, en écarquillant les yeux.

Les trois hommes lui jetèrent un regard las.

Deaton fit un mouvement de tête aux deux loups-garous, leur indiquant de le suivre à l'extérieur du loft. Stiles soupira en les voyant s'éloigner et franchir ensuite la porte de l'appartement pour le quitter.

Les trois hommes restèrent sur le palier pour discuter sans que le jeune homme à l'intérieur ne puisse les entendre.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nie tout en bloc." grommela Scott en agitant un bras devant lui d'un geste désespéré.

Deaton répondit calmement.

"C'est très certainement sa partie incube qui essaye de le contrôler. Sa vision des choses change et cela le perturbe. Rappelle-toi quand tu étais un tout jeune loup-garou, Scott : les pouvoirs montent à la tête et aveuglent. Il est facile d'être irraisonné dans cette position."

Scott hocha la tête faiblement. Il se souvenait de la difficulté de ses premiers jours une fois transformé, de ses premières pleines lunes. Cela avait été un challenge pour lui d'arriver à se maîtriser, à accepter sa nouvelle condition. Il devait en être pareil pour Stiles. Ce dernier l'avait aidé sans relâche pour qu'il arrive à surmonter ce changement. Aujourd'hui, Scott devait lui rendre la pareille. Il devait être là pour son ami.

"Il faut chercher le succube mère qui l'a transformé." déclara Derek froidement.

Ils devaient à tout prix localiser et maîtriser cette créature. Elle avait tué, elle avait transformé Stiles et Derek voulait la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

"Je vais rester ici, avec Stiles." déclara Scott fermement.

"Non." coupa Derek. "Je m'occupe de Stiles. Tu traques le succube." imposa-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Les deux alphas se regardèrent froidement, visiblement en désaccord.

"Il a besoin de moi !" s'exclama Scott avec conviction.

"Tu parles de lui comme d'un louveteau que tu dois prendre en charge, mais ce n'est pas le cas !" tonna Derek. "Scott, c'est d'un incube dont on parle, et c'est de ton meilleur ami. Tu auras trop d'affect. Laisse-moi m'en occuper." déclara-t-il avec intransigeance.

Scott le fixa, les mâchoires serrées, avant de reprendre.

"Il n'a aucun effet sur moi. C'est plus logique que je reste."

Sous la remarque, Derek fronça les sourcils avec colère.

"Je sais me contrôler." articula-t-il, piqué au vif.

Deaton fixa le jeune Hale avec insistance et ne dit rien.

"Je devrais rester." reprit Scott avec force.

Derek et lui entraient dans un jeu de dominance d'alpha des plus ridicules.

Scott se tourna vers Deaton et croisa son regard. Il espérait sûrement un appui de la part du druide mais ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire triste.

"Scott, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi." répondit-il, allant dans le sens du jeune Hale.

Le lycéen parut perturbé et fronça les sourcils. Il prit sur lui et soupira longuement.

"OK." déclara-t-il nerveusement. Il échangea un regard un peu froid avec Derek et reprit. "Dans ce cas... Je vais retourner au Jungle. Je vais forcer l'entrée, voir si je repère quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il y a également la vieille radio de police de Stiles dans sa chambre, peut-être qu'il y a eu d'autres attaques ailleurs…" déclara-t-il.

Les deux loups-garous se regardèrent à nouveau avec sérieux et Derek déclara calmement.

"Je m'occupe de lui et je te tiens au courant s'il se passe quelque chose."

Scott acquiesça une dernière fois, et tourna les talons, la mort dans l'âme. Il allait passer sa nuit à essayer de traquer ce succube, il le devait, pour Stiles.

Deaton resta sur le palier quelques instants supplémentaires, attendant que les pas de Scott s'éloignent davantage jusqu'à disparaître. Derek se tendit légèrement alors que le druide prenait la parole, énigmatique.

"Je vais tout faire pour essayer de trouver une solution. Appelle-moi lorsque les choses auront empirées."

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

"Empirées ?" demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Deaton prit un air très grave.

"J'ai bien peur que son état ne cesse de se dégrader." confirma-t-il sévèrement.

xxx

Derek s'adossa au poteau face à Stiles, toujours attaché solidement sur la chaise. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et l'adolescent soupira bruyamment.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un long silence, Stiles prit la parole, un peu blasé.

"Et c'est quoi tout ça ?" demanda-t-il en regardant le cercle au sol autour de lui. Il voyait des pierres et des herbes dispersées en une ligne fine et propre.

"Un mélange de pivoines, millepertuis et pierres de tantalite. Deaton dit que c'est efficace pour repousser et affaiblir les succubes." répondit simplement Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et souffla à nouveau, puis il lança un regard blasé au loup-garou.

"Derek." déclara-t-il calmement. "Je ne suis pas un incube et tu le sais. Cette histoire est ridicule."

L'alpha resserra ses bras croisés contre son torse en une position défensive et esquissa un sourire ironique.

"Donc ton comportement est normal ?" lui demanda-t-il avec provocation.

"Celui d'un adolescent plein d'hormones, oui." répondit Stiles en roulant des yeux.

Derek abaissa le menton pour regarder ses chaussures et secoua la tête lentement de droite à gauche. Le lycéen le fixa avec agacement et reprit.

"Alors, parce que je me suis senti excité, je suis un monstre ?" déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Non mais tu t'entends ? C'est n'importe quoi. _Tu_ m'as embrassé, _tu_ m'as plaqué contre un mur Derek." déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Le loup-garou releva la tête et le dévisagea. "Es-tu un incube Derek ?" demanda Stiles, sarcastique.

L'alpha serra ses poings sous le coup de la colère et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Visiblement, il avait décidé d'ignorer Stiles pour le moment.

Ce dernier se mit à tapoter son pied contre le sol, d'un geste répétitif. Sa jambe faisait ce tic nerveux alors que son incisive rongeait sa lippe inférieure. Il tourna la tête tant bien que mal vers la cuisine ouverte pour fixer Derek de dos.

"Alors on ne va pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il, plus fortement.

Derek se retourna et revint se planter devant Stiles avec assurance, ses bras toujours croisés contre son torse fermement.

"Tu dégages des phéromones auxquelles on ne peut pas résister Stiles. C'est le principe d'un succube, d'attirer les gens pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec eux et s'en nourrir." déclara-t-il, cinglant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

"Sincèrement, tu me fatigues-là." répondit l'adolescent simplement.

Derek laissa un silence inconfortable s'installer entre eux avant de répondre.

"Pourquoi tu n'y crois pas. Pourquoi tu ne vois pas la réalité en face ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu crois vraiment que je dois être transformé en un être démoniaque pour avoir eu envie de ça ?" répondit Stiles, un peu acerbe et un peu désolé malgré tout.

Derek le regarda, interloqué.

Devant son absence de réaction, Stiles reprit plus faiblement.

"Et bien ce n'est pas le cas. C'est quelque chose que je ressens depuis longtemps, alors tu vois, votre théorie est complètement bidon." révéla-t-il, un peu contraint.

Derek fronça les sourcils puis déclara calmement.

"Je le sens Stiles. C'est ton odeur, c'est sur toi."

Le châtain le regarda d'un air désolé.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas non plus… Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui s'est collé à moi ? Qui a mis son odeur sur mes vêtements ? Je n'en sais rien." déclara-t-il rapidement.

Il y eut un silence.

"Tu mens." répondit Derek froidement.

Stiles le dévisagea, interdit. L'alpha reprit avec un certain aplomb.

"Même si tu es devenu un incube, j'entends ton cœur battre Stiles. Même toi tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis. Tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu essayes de me convaincre de te libérer, mais ça ne marchera pas. Tant que tu n'accepteras pas l'évidence, tu resteras sur cette chaise." déclara-t-il froidement, en le pointant du doigt.

Il tourna les talons définitivement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine en vue de manger quelque chose. Tout du long de l'échange avec Stiles, il avait lutté pour ne pas se concentrer sur l'odeur sucrée qui se dégageait doucement du châtain. C'était difficile. La nuit s'annonçait très difficile.

.

À suivre…

.


	6. Chapter 6

On était en plein milieu de la nuit et Derek était assis sur son canapé, les yeux fermés et la tête reposant légèrement en arrière. Il essayait de se reposer tant bien que mal sans pour autant se laisser aller à dormir. Il devait veiller sur Stiles, toujours attaché à une chaise à quelques mètres de là. Cela faisait maintenant une petite heure qu'il l'entendait respirer de plus en plus difficilement, allant jusqu'à haleter bruyamment. Le son, couplé à l'odeur des phéromones qui se dégageaient de lui par vagues, était difficilement supportable et la patience de Derek était mise à rude épreuve. Pour autant, il pouvait sentir la souffrance du lycéen liée à sa condition, et cela était suffisamment dérangeant pour réfréner toutes ses envies.

Stiles pantela un peu plus fort que d'habitude et se mit à gémir gravement.

"Derek…" souffla-t-il.

L'alpha se redressa et se leva aussitôt pour se diriger vers lui.

En le voyant ainsi, Derek se figea à moitié. Stiles était totalement transpirant sur sa chaise. Son T-shirt était entièrement mouillé, ses tempes ruisselaient et il semblait vraiment mal en point.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda le loup-garou, concerné, son regard sévère toujours fixé sur Stiles.

Le lycéen déglutit.

"J'ai... j'ai chaud. Je crois que j'me sens pas très bien." souffla-t-il en esquissant malgré tout un faible sourire, ne voulant pas paraître alarmant.

Derek fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit devant Stiles pour mieux lui faire face. Le jeune châtain avait les yeux dilatés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. L'alpha sembla soucieux alors que la voix du plus jeune s'éleva à nouveau.

"Détache-moi, s'il te plaît." demanda ce dernier faiblement.

Le brun parut désolé pour lui.

"Non Stiles. Non, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé." déclara-t-il d'un ton calme alors que Stiles semblait lutter avec lui-même pour ne pas faire de malaise.

Le loup-garou se recula et le châtain lui lança, cette fois, un regard désespéré.

"Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien Derek. J'ai l'impression que j'étouffe." et sa respiration saccadée ne faisait que valider ses propos.

L'alpha savait que l'adolescent ne mentait pas et cela le préoccupa d'autant plus. Il réfléchit quelques instants et monta les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un linge de toilette frais et humide. Il vint à nouveau s'accroupir devant Stiles et posa la compresse de fortune contre son visage. L'adolescent soupira de bien-être au contact rafraîchissant contre sa peau brûlante.

"J'ai tellement chaud Derek. Je suis sûr que l'enfer est un sauna à côté de ce que je suis en train de vivre." Il voulait faire une blague, mais le ton n'y était pas. Il avait l'air essoufflé et assommé.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il posa une main sur le front de Stiles et constata qu'il était effectivement brûlant. Stiles gémit sous le contact charnel. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent automatiquement. Ça lui faisait du _bien_ , _beaucoup de bien_. Derek fixait les pupilles élargies face à lui et l'odeur de phéromones lui explosa littéralement au visage. C'était dense, ensorcelant. Le loup-garou glissa sa main sur la joue de Stiles et ce dernier ferma les yeux, appuyant automatiquement son visage contre la paume fraîche. Il tourna la tête pour appuyer davantage sa figure contre la peau, son nez effleurant l'intérieur de la main, puis il l'embrassa faiblement.

Derek sentit une décharge électrique courir le long de son échine. Il resta les yeux fixés, comme hypnotisé, sur le visage de Stiles, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes posées dans sa paume. Doucement, ses doigts glissèrent le long de la joue et de la mâchoire de l'adolescent pour venir effleurer sa bouche. Stiles regarda Derek, et leur regards se croisèrent. Le souffle du lycéen caressa le doigt qui effleurait ses lèvres charnues. Derek cessa de respirer, alors que Stiles le regardait avec intensité. La bouche du châtain s'entrouvrit davantage et le bout de sa langue vint effleurer la pulpe du doigt de Derek, puis une dent érafla son épiderme. Stiles étouffa un faible gémissement. L'alpha sentit son excitation se réveiller dans son entrejambe. Il secoua la tête et recula furieusement, tombant sur les fesses alors que Stiles le regardait toujours avec ce regard pénétrant.

Il ne devait pas se laisser embobiner. Il devait résister.

Stiles humidifia ses lèvres rapidement et ses yeux balayèrent Derek, assis sur le sol, face à lui. Ses pupilles dilatées se posèrent entre ses jambes écartées, ouvertes.

"Derek…" murmura-t-il. "Détache-moi." demanda-t-il en essayant d'y mettre toute sa conviction.

Le brun se releva précipitamment et fuit le salon, grimpant à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, non sans claquer la porte derrière lui. Rageant contre lui-même, Derek prit une douche glacée et tenta de se focaliser sur sa partie loup-garou pour gagner en résistance. Il avait besoin de ne pas penser, de ne pas visualiser Stiles dans son salon, comme ça. L'eau froide lui fit du bien ; elle retira pour un moment son excitation et l'odeur flottante qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Pourtant, de longues minutes plus tard, quand Derek revint au salon, la fragrance enivrante était toujours là et puissante, et surtout, Stiles était encore plus mal.

L'alpha le détailla rapidement et le trouva encore plus transpirant. Son souffle était davantage erratique, douloureux. Ses yeux le suppliaient toujours cruellement.

"Je t'en prie Derek, je t'en prie, détache-moi."

Le loup-garou serra les dents. Stiles allait de plus en plus mal et il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa son téléphone portable posé sur le comptoir, en vue d'appeler Deaton.

Il était 3h du matin et pourtant, le druide décrocha presque de suite.

"Derek ?"

"Il se sent mal. Très mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire." tonna le brun d'une voix basse et grave.

Deaton soupira à travers le combiné.

"Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps…" murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda pressement Derek. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les phrases énigmatiques de Deaton.

"Est-il toujours attaché ?" reprit le druide, d'un ton neutre.

"Oui." souffla Derek, agacé.

"Et quels sont ses symptômes ?" demanda Deaton calmement.

"Il transpire. Beaucoup. Il est brûlant, je crois qu'il a de la fièvre." répondit prestement Derek.

"Ce n'est pas de la fièvre Derek." reprit le druide aussitôt. "Il est en état de manque." déclara-t-il avec évidence.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils. Il allait bêtement demander ' _en manque de quoi'_ ' et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux avant même qu'il n'ouvre finalement la bouche.

La partie incube de Stiles était sous-nourrie et il avait l'air d'être un toxicomane en attente d'une dose. D'une dose de sexe. Le constat fit grimacer Derek. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez fortement.

"Il peut en mourir Derek." reprit gravement la voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" lâcha-t-il bêtement, la voix basse et sourde.

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Stiles assis sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le regarda en train de respirer difficilement et se sentit aussitôt mal. Une panique violente pénétra tout son être à l'idée même que cet adolescent pouvait mourir, là, chez lui, ce soir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut-on faire ?" reprit-il immédiatement, à nouveau impassible. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions et devait rester concentré pour aider Stiles au mieux.

Deaton soupira.

"Rien."

Sa voix était douce et calme.

"Comment ça, rien ?!" s'énerva Derek sourdement.

"Si un succube n'a pas ce qu'il veut, il peut en mourir, surtout un jeune de quelques jours comme Stiles. Il n'est pas stable. Il n'a pas d'énergie… Il est censé se nourrir dans les jours qui suivent sa transformation, ou il ne survivra pas longtemps."

Derek resta interdit alors que son cerveau fusait à mille à l'heure. Il était hors de question que Stiles meurt dans son appartement comme ça. Hors de question.

Deaton continua de parler.

"Je cherche une solution alternative, une manière de le sauver… J'ai trouvé un vieux texte en sanskrit, expliquant que si l'on tue le succube mère lors d'un rituel particulier, on peut en délivrer ses enfants… mais cela prend du temps. Et surtout, nous ne savons pas où est le succube mère, à quoi il ressemble."

"Très bien." murmura Derek, décidé à se raccrocher à cette idée qui était leur seule chance. "C'est une bonne piste. Scott et moi pouvons essayer d'enquêter, de le trouver, de le capturer et-"

"Derek." souffla Deaton en coupant court à sa réflexion. "Au vu des symptômes que tu me décris, j'ai bien peur que Stiles n'ait pas forcément le temps…"

Le loup-garou souffla bruyamment.

Le druide reprit, plus apaisé.

"J'ai lu que la pivoine et le millepertuis peuvent lui être ingérés pour le soulager… Mais cela ne marchera qu'un temps. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se laissera faire, ce serait comme avaler de l'aconit pour un loup-garou. Tu peux tout de même essayer."

"Alors quoi ?" râla Derek. "Je les prends et je les lui fourre dans la bouche de force ?" grogna-t-il, énervé.

Deaton émit un son curieux, presque amusé.

"Ou… tu peux les lui donner en infusion dans un peu d'eau chaude et lui faire boire."

Derek ferma les yeux, alors que ses doigts enserraient davantage le téléphone avec force.

"C'est noté." déclara-t-il, les dents serrées.

"Mais il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le sauver pour le moment." déclara calmement Deaton, toujours un brin énigmatique. "Et sache que les succubes ne tuent que les humains, Derek. Seulement les humains."

Derek se figea et fronça les sourcils, comprenant le sous-entendu dans les paroles de Deaton, alors que ce dernier continuait de parler.

"Je vais travailler sur la préparation du rituel. En attendant…" Il laissa une légère pause avant de se reprendre. "Je sais que tu ne le laisseras pas mourir."

Derek se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'insulter, alors que tout ce qu'il lui venait en tête était des mots violents.

"Très bien." déclara-t-il, d'une voix morne puis il raccrocha sans plus de formalité.

Il posa brutalement son téléphone sur le plan de travail et respira bruyamment. C'était dingue. C'était juste dingue.

Derek se dirigea vers la sacoche laissée par Deaton, posée nonchalamment près de l'entrée. Il jeta un œil concerné à Stiles qui avait fermé les yeux et tentait visiblement de prendre sur lui. Il récupéra deux sachets de plantes dans le sac avant de retourner à la cuisine pour préparer une infusion tiède. Quelques minutes plus tard, la boisson était prête et il alla se poser devant Stiles.

Ce dernier le fixa, le regard perdu, alors que son T-shirt et son visage étaient toujours trempés de sueur.

"OK, Stiles. Ça va aller." déclara calmement Derek avec aplomb mais une douceur certaine. "Deaton dit que cela te soulagera. Bois." demanda-t-il en tendant la tasse tiède devant la bouche du lycéen.

Stiles sentit l'odeur de la tisane et tourna subitement la tête de dégoût.

"Sérieux, ça pue tellement." maugréa-t-il, tant bien que mal.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Il faut que tu boives Stiles." intima-t-il. "Ça te fera aller mieux."

L'adolescent soupira et fit à nouveau face à la tasse qui lui était tendue. Il fixa l'infusion avec écœurement et tenta d'y poser les lèvres alors que Derek relevait très lentement le mug. Stiles prit en bouche une infime gorgée qu'il avala avant de se reculer d'un coup sec et de crachoter violemment. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

"Non. Putain, non, j'peux pas boire ça." affirma-t-il en secouant la tête alors que son visage se tordait de douleur et de dégoût.

Derek contracta sa mâchoire.

"Tu dois le faire Stiles." ordonna presque l'alpha en tentant de lui remettre la tasse sous le nez.

"J'peux pas !" s'énerva l'adolescent malgré lui. Il lui était impossible d'ingérer cette substance que son corps entier refusait de boire. C'était comme ingurgiter du poison.

Le loup-garou soupira bruyamment face au refus catégorique.

Son regard croisa les yeux brillant de fatigue et de lassitude de Stiles. Il avait l'air tellement mal, tellement exténué. Derek enserra le mug entre ses doigts fortement.

"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix." murmura-t-il, désolé.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et la peur monta en lui alors que Derek venait encercler son visage pour le relever et le maintenir fermement. Il tenta de se débattre, faisant trembloter la chaise quelques instants.

"Non ! Derek !" s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, mais la poigne de l'alpha se fit plus ferme, jusqu'à lui faire mal au visage. Il sentit le genou de Derek appuyer sur ses propres jambes pour le stabiliser sur la chaise.

Le loup-garou lui pinça le nez. Stiles tenta de bouger, en vain, alors que l'air commençait progressivement à lui manquer. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de finir par ouvrir la bouche. Derek releva sa tête fermement et pencha la tasse pour y verser le liquide et l'obliger à boire. La substance coulait dans sa bouche et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il se débattit avec force alors que le liquide entrait dans sa gorge et qu'il s'étouffait à moitié sous la manœuvre. Ses pieds tapèrent violemment contre le sol alors que tout son corps était soumis à de violents soubresauts, mais Derek, ainsi que les cordages autour de la chaise, ne lui permettaient pas de bouger le haut de son corps, même d'un centimètre.

L'ensemble du liquide se vida de la tasse. Stiles en avala une bonne partie et le reste coula négligemment le long de sa bouche et de sa gorge. Il hoqueta violemment, s'étouffant de plus en plus et Derek le lâcha enfin.

Stiles se mit aussitôt à tousser et cracher avec frénésie. Il avait les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur qui explosait dans l'ensemble de sa gorge et de ses poumons. Sa quinte de toux et ses crachats se transformèrent en sanglots étranglés alors qu'il baissait la tête, fixant le béton ciré.

Derek lui jeta un regard assombri.

"Je suis désolé." murmura-t-il d'une voix calme. "Mais c'est pour ton bien."

Stiles continuait de tousser et de pleurer de rage, fixant le sol. Il avait mal, il avait presque cru mourir. Ses cheveux se collaient sur son front trempé. Ses poignets étaient abîmés et rougis par le cordage qui l'avait entaillé lors de sa tentative pour se débattre.

Derek lui lança un dernier regard triste et fit demi-tour pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits au calme.

xxx

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Stiles avait ingurgité l'infusion préparée par Derek et son état s'était considérablement amélioré.

Il ne transpirait plus et avait repris des couleurs. Sa respiration semblait presque normale. Son odeur sucrée était encore présente, mais il dégageait peu de phéromones pour le moment. Seule la fatigue sur son visage demeurait inchangée.

Derek revint se positionner devant lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Stiles lui lança un regard désolé avant de prendre calmement la parole.

"Je crois…" Il déglutit et s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge. "Je crois que vous avez raison Derek. Ce n'est pas normal ce qu'il m'arrive, hein ?" demanda-t-il, constatant enfin la chose. Il semblait avoir un semblant de prise de conscience. L'herbe n'avait pas fait que réprimer son instinct surnaturel de nouvel incube, elle avait aussi apaisé son esprit.

Derek hocha la tête simplement.

Stiles soupira et le fixa d'un air un peu embarrassé avant de reprendre.

"Un incube alors ?" demanda-t-il dépité, avant d'esquisser un sourire triste.

Derek eut de la compassion pour le jeune homme d'habitude si jovial, soudainement si abattu. Il ne montra cependant rien et répondit calmement.

"Deaton est en train de trouver une solution en ce moment même." déclara-t-il alors que Stiles lui lançait un regard plein d'espoir. Ses prunelles couleur whisky se plongèrent dans les siennes et il reprit avec aplomb. "Tout ira bien, OK ?"

Stiles avala difficilement et hocha la tête. Il semblait épuisé. Derek fronça doucement les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis il continua.

"Tes vêtements sont complètement trempés. Je vais te détacher et tu pourras prendre une douche, OK ?"

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis il hocha la tête simplement.

Derek fit le tour de la chaise et défit l'ensemble de ses liens progressivement. Stiles se releva maladroitement de l'assise et tituba légèrement sur ses premiers pas. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé de toute énergie, complètement fatigué. Le loup-garou l'aida à se stabiliser en positionnant une main sur son omoplate. La sensation des doigts de Derek contre lui électrisa un peu Stiles. Il avait soudainement envie d'approfondir ce contact et pourtant, il prenait conscience de plus en plus que tout cela était vrai… Il était un démon, et cela lui faisait peur. Il se défit de la main de Derek d'un mouvement bref d'épaule.

"Tu peux... ?" demanda le loup-garou, incertain en indiquant les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de bain.

Stiles hocha la tête et grimpa les marches calmement jusqu'à atteindre la salle d'eau. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. En quelques secondes, il s'était déshabillé et faufilé sous la douche, soupirant sous le jet d'eau légèrement frais qui coulait sur sa peau.

Il attrapa un peu de savon et se lava sommairement, mais plus il frottait son corps, plus ce dernier se réveillait sous le contact. Il soupira en sentant son excitation monter en flèche alors qu'il tentait de tout faire pour l'éviter. Seulement, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était trop ancré en lui. Il _en_ avait besoin comme d'une bouée de sauvetage. Résigné et livré à son sort, il attrapa son sexe pour se masturber rapidement. La sensation qui explosa en lui était immense, totalement forte et incontrôlée, si bien qu'il dut s'appuyer à la paroi de la douche pour ne pas tomber. La délivrance lui procura un léger sentiment de satisfaction. Ce n'était pas suffisant pourtant, il le sentait. Il sentait que son corps en voulait plus, que tout son être avait besoin de _bien plus_. L'incube se nourrissait principalement des orgasmes de ses proies et non des siens.

Derek toqua à la porte, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda la voix grave et étouffée du brun.

L'eau cessa.

"Oui." répondit Stiles faiblement. Il savait qu'avec son ouïe poussée Derek n'aurait aucun problème à l'entendre. La perspective qu'il l'ait peut-être écouté se masturber lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour y accorder davantage de crédit. "Ça va, je sors." reprit-il doucement.

"Je te laisse des vêtements devant la porte." déclara Derek, sa voix toujours légèrement étouffée par le mur.

Stiles hocha la tête pour lui-même et sortit de la douche.

Quand il revint au salon, un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait meilleure mine mais son visage était un peu trop sérieux. Il avait revêtu un T-shirt et un pantalon de jogging de Derek, qui étaient un peu larges pour lui.

Il fixa la chaise sur laquelle il avait été ligoté et vit que les cordages avaient été défaits et enlevés. Derek était assis sur un fauteuil et le fixa, ne disant rien, alors Stiles s'avança jusqu'au canapé pour s'y asseoir calmement. Devant lui, sur la table, un mug fumant était posé. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Derek et ce dernier répondit rapidement.

"C'est du café et c'est pour moi."

L'adolescent hocha faiblement la tête.

"Stiles." reprit Derek avec sérieux et ce dernier releva son regard vers lui. "Tu dois nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé au Jungle."

Le lycéen soupira.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-il, perturbé. Il posa sa main contre son front et le frotta doucement. "C'est confus dans ma tête, je ne me rappelle pas bien."

"Essaye de te concentrer, c'est important. Est-ce que tu as vu ou parlé à quelqu'un en particulier ? Le succube devait avoir une apparence qui sortait du lot…"

Stiles fronça les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler sa soirée arrosée.

"Ouais… Peut-être... que cette fille ?" murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Derek le fixa concentré.

"Quelle fille ?" demanda-t-il, impatient, le poussant à parler.

"Je ne sais pas !" s'exclama le lycéen, agacé. Il était épuisé. Il luttait actuellement avec lui-même, avec ses propres pulsions, et il se sentait acculé par tout ça.

Derek se leva et vint se planter devant lui. Il s'abaissa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et fit flasher ces derniers d'un rouge vif.

"Stiles tu dois te rappeler !" ordonna-t-il fortement.

Le châtain le fusilla du regard. Il ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa mémoire du mieux qu'il put et tout lui revint soudainement comme dans un rêve un peu lointain.

"Cette fille. Elle était blonde, elle était au bar… On a parlé dehors et-." Il écarquilla vivement les yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il lança un regard inquiet à Derek avant de reprendre. "C'est totalement elle. Elle m'a insufflé quelque chose je crois. Sur le coup j'ai cru que je délirais avec l'alcool, mais c'est évident. C'est elle." trancha-t-il, alors que son cerveau faisait soudainement les bonnes connexions. Il allait se lever mais Derek l'arrêta, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Calme-toi. Je vais prévenir Scott et Deaton." annonça-t-il simplement.

Stiles se figea sur le canapé. Il sentit la main de Derek toujours posée sur son épaule. Ses doigts agrippèrent le cuir du canapé d'un geste mécanique. Il déglutit.

"Derek, ta main." souffla-t-il faiblement, alors que l'odeur sucrée qui émanait de lui augmenta à nouveau.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils et la retira aussitôt. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Stiles détourna les yeux.

"Putain, il faut que je parte d'ici." souffla-t-il, perturbé.

Il amorça à nouveau un geste pour se lever et Derek gronda sourdement.

"Non." intima-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes.

"Tu ne peux pas Stiles, c'est trop dangereux." déclara l'alpha simplement.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard affligé.

"Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est dur de rester ici, dans la même pièce que toi." confia-t-il mélancolique.

L'odeur de Derek : il ne sentait que ça. Il ne voulait que lui, et c'était tellement difficile de résister… et le loup-garou le savait, car c'était diablement dur pour lui aussi. Il luttait chaque seconde de chaque minute.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel ils se regardaient, comme s'ils comprenaient tous deux ce qu'ils subissaient l'un envers l'autre, ce qu'ils partageaient.

Derek baissa les yeux et déclara simplement.

"Si tu sors, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un,... C'est ce que font les succubes Stiles. L'infusion que je t'ai donné va bientôt avoir ses limites et il n'y a rien que tu pourras faire pour t'empêcher de…"

Il suspendit sa phrase.

"Dis-moi." murmura Stiles froidement. "Dis-moi ce qui m'attend." demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Derek ne flancha pas. Il devait ça à Stiles, il se devait d'être honnête.

"Les succubes se nourrissent de sexe, de plaisir charnel. Les plus jeunes tuent leurs proies car elles ne peuvent pas se contrôler. Tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tu tueras quelqu'un si tu te nourris."

Ils se regardèrent et Stiles serra la mâchoire alors qu'il digérait l'information.

"Alors rattache-moi." déclara-t-il en tendant ses bras devant lui. "Il n'y a que ça à faire." déclara-t-il comme un constat. "Ça va aller, vas-y." continua-t-il, encourageant. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre la raison au point d'aller tuer quelqu'un, au point de tuer peut-être Der-...

Derek soupira, las, et secoua la tête doucement de droite à gauche.

"Quoi ?" demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, les mains toujours relevées vers l'alpha.

"Non." répondit ce dernier et il s'éloigna un peu de l'adolescent qui le fixait, dubitatif.

"Pourquoi ?!" tonna l'incube, n'y comprenant plus rien. Après l'avoir maintenu attaché, le loup-garou ne voulait plus l'immobiliser ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Derek serra les poings et le fixa avec colère.

"Tu vas mourir si tu ne le fais pas Stiles ! Tu comprends ?!" s'écria-t-il.

Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux et ses poignets retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux. Son regard se perdit dans le vague quelques secondes alors qu'il digérait les paroles du brun. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement.

"Alors... c'est soit je tue quelqu'un, soit je meurs ? C'est ça ?" demanda-t-il faiblement, puis il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

Derek lui lança un regard désolé.

"Stiles..." murmura-t-il.

Le châtain posa sa main sur sa propre bouche pour étouffer son rire.

"Non. Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas drôle, mais quand même... L'an dernier j'ai failli mourir parce que j'étais puceau, et maintenant je vais mourir si je ne le fais pas, et si je le fais je vais tuer quelqu'un. C'est…"

Il rigola de plus belle. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa bouche en voyant le regard de chien battu de Derek. Le loup-garou avait l'air si sérieux, si... triste ?

Stiles cessa de rigoler et redevint calme à son tour.

Derek s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche se referma aussitôt qu'il l'eut ouverte.

"Deaton a vraiment un plan pour me sortir de là, hein ?" demanda Stiles. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de croire à quelque chose.

Derek hocha la tête gravement.

"Oui Stiles, on va trouver une solution, je te le promets." répondit Derek avec sérieux.

L'adolescent acquiesça doucement. Il se frotta le nez d'un revers de main et soupira longuement. Il devait se ressaisir. Il n'allait clairement pas rester là, à attendre de succomber à son sort sans rien faire.

"Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton PC ?" demanda-t-il calmement. "Je vais voir si je trouve des choses en ligne... je ne sais pas. Quelque chose qui aurait échappé à Deaton. Et j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit." confia-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête et lui apporta son ordinateur portable, ouvert, prêt à être utilisé. Stiles s'assit en tailleur, le laptop posé sur ses genoux et plongea aussitôt dedans.

xxx

Les minutes passèrent, et au bout d'une heure, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur le canapé. L'odeur sucrée qui émanait de lui était à nouveau omniprésente et Derek, assis sur le fauteuil à quelques mètres, gardait une distance volontaire. L'alpha se concentrait sur sa partie lupine pour réussir à passer au-dessus de l'attraction qu'il ressentait.

Il leva les yeux de son livre et détailla le châtain qui n'en cessait pas de se tortiller sur le canapé.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, soucieux.

Stiles le regarda nerveusement. Ses pupilles commençaient à se dilater à nouveau.

"Non, putain. Non ça ne va pas." s'exclama-t-il, agacé. Il ferma l'ordinateur et le posa sur la table d'un geste vif.

Derek ferma son livre et reprit calmement.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe."

Stiles plissa les yeux et le regarda comme s'il était stupide. Il n'était pas méprisant mais juste passablement irrité. C'était une drôle de sensation que d'être esclave ainsi de son corps.

"À ton avis ?" répondit-il excédé.

La question avait été tellement absurde. Derek soupira.

Stiles ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes énergiquement.

"Je vais essayer de dormir." souffla-t-il finalement.

"Tu peux te mettre dans le lit." déclara Derek en le regardant se lever. "Je vais rester éveillé, ici." confia-t-il, indiquant son fauteuil. Il ne dormirait pas une seule seconde, pas tant que Stiles était en danger.

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea vers le lit qui était au fond du loft, sous le large mur de fenêtres. Il s'engouffra sous les couvertures et se mit en boule, espérant arriver à trouver le sommeil malgré les pulsions qui l'assaillaient.

.

À suivre…

.


	7. Chapter 7

Une mauvaise idée. C'était une putain de très mauvaise idée.

Stiles se crispa dans les draps dans lesquels il était emmitouflé depuis une petite demi-heure. L'odeur de Derek emplissait ses narines et il se mordait maintenant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Ça sentait bon. Tellement bon. L'odeur était tellement agréable, tellement _tentatrice_... Stiles sentit son sexe réagir et gonfler en une légère érection. Les propriétés de la tisane étaient parties aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient venues le soulager. Plus les minutes défilaient et plus Stiles sentait qu'il perdait ses moyens. Son corps n'était qu'une énorme masse sensible, totalement excitée et fiévreuse. Il avait tellement envie de se toucher _là_. Cela devenait si fort que ses mains tremblotèrent malgré lui. Agacé et effrayé par la tournure que prenaient les événements, il ragea bruyamment et se donna une gifle. Une vraie gifle.

Derek, toujours assis sur son fauteuil à une dizaine de mètres de là, haussa un sourcil en entendant le bruit étouffé en provenance du lit. Il regarda la masse informe sous la couette et fronça les sourcils. Cela allait mal finir et cela s'accélérait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de se retourner dans le lit. Il entendait le bruit du froissement des draps, les soupirs agacés et étouffés de l'adolescent qui luttait visiblement contre lui-même. Et l'odeur… Elle devenait de plus en plus forte et attractive. Derek le sentait et prenait sur lui pour y résister. Il entendait le cœur du jeune homme s'accélérer de plus en plus, sentait la fragrance qui émanait de son corps devenir davantage alléchante. Les pupilles de Derek avaient virées au rouge quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait laissé ressortir sa partie loup-garou, ce qui l'aidait considérablement à lutter contre l'attraction insufflée par l'incube.

Stiles se mit à grogner bien plus fort dans les draps, d'un son qui mêla rage et désespoir. Il se redressa d'un geste rapide et jura, totalement à bout.

"Putain ! Je n'y arriverai pas Derek." se mit-il à dire avant de déglutir. Son regard se tourna vers le loup-garou assis sur le fauteuil, plus loin dans le loft. "C'est trop dur." murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient.

Derek soupira. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur la table devant lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Il regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux alors que ce dernier parut surpris de les voir luire d'un rouge flamboyant.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, respirant de manière saccadée. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur la gorge de Derek, fixant la pomme d'Adam, puis ses clavicules cachées à moitié par l'encolure de son T-shirt. Derek, lui, restait sérieux, silencieux, mais il était conscient d'être dévoré du regard par l'adolescent.

Un peu de sueur commençait à perler sur le front du châtain et ses mains enserraient les draps autour de lui. Il déglutit et releva la tête pour dévisager Derek.

Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement.

"Je ne peux pas..." déclara Stiles en secouant faiblement la tête, alors qu'il sentait ses pulsions vouloir s'emparer de lui. Derek était si proche. _Si proche_. Stiles avait faim de sexe, il avait faim de _lui_.

Un tremblement l'envahit et tout son corps se mit à frissonner. Son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais.

Derek ferma les yeux. L'odeur de Stiles, maintenant si proche, lui tournait la tête. C'était bien trop puissant.

"Mon corps, il est…" la voix de l'adolescent se tut dans un murmure. "C'est une torture." souffla-t-il, la voix basse et tremblante. Il était excité comme jamais, à en souffrir atrocement.

"Je sais." soupira Derek en rouvrant les yeux et en le regardant avec compassion.

Stiles déglutit alors que son visage se tordait de douleur. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne cédait pas à ses pulsions tout de suite, il allait ne pas y survivre… et c'était proche de la vérité.

"J'ai mal Derek." confia-t-il, sa voix enserrée par l'émotion. "Je t'en prie, aide-moi."

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, totalement soumis à une seule pensée qui le cannibalisait, qui envahissait toute sa tête, qui immobilisait tous ses membres.

Derek tendit un bras doucement vers lui et posa sa main sur un de ses avant-bras. Stiles soupira sous le contact de la peau contre la sienne. L'alpha se concentra et essaya de prendre sa douleur, laissant se former quelques veines noires sur leurs deux peaux. Mais rien ne se passait. Il n'y avait aucun effet. Cela ne servait à rien, parce que la douleur que ressentait Stiles n'avait pas une essence physique, elle était insufflée par sa partie incube.

Derek fronça les sourcils face à cet échec dont il s'était pourtant douté. Il fixa Stiles de ses pupilles rouges et le désespoir, le mal du jeune homme, lui enserrèrent la poitrine. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, pénétrant dans son espace vital et les yeux noisette de Stiles firent un lent aller-retour sur ses lèvres fines. Ils se regardèrent, interdits, et Derek hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible, comme pour lui donner un accord muet. L'adolescent dut puiser dans toutes ses réserves pour tourner la tête, pour le fuir.

"Stiles." appela Derek d'une voix grave et douce.

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre et resta comme statufié. Pourquoi Derek restait-il là, au bord du lit, à lui parler ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça alors qu'il savait que c'était _si_ dur pour lui de résister ? Pourquoi continuait-il de le tenter alors qu'il avait conscience de toute la souffrance que cela causait et causerait ?

Stiles luttait avec lui-même, ou plutôt avec cette part de lui-même qui n'était pas vraiment lui. Mais cette lutte était vaine… C'était comme s'empêcher de respirer. Le sexe devenait de plus en plus un besoin primaire pour lui. _Un besoin vital_.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Stiles s'était à nouveau tourné vers Derek et s'approchait davantage de lui. Son corps serait bientôt indomptable. Il allait atteindre le point de non-retour, il le sentait, il le savait.

"Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler plus longtemps." souffla-t-il en regardant Derek à quelques centimètres de lui. Il respirait par la bouche pour ne pas subir son odeur.

Pourtant, Derek ne bougea pas. Il continua de le fixer sans rien dire, attendant seulement. Incapable de résister davantage, Stiles se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses mains agrippèrent sa nuque et il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du loup-garou qui l'encercla alors par la taille. C'était bon, c'était _tellement_ bon. Stiles étouffa un gémissement alors que son érection grandissait dans son pantalon. Le baiser le rendait fiévreux, le goût de Derek le grisait totalement. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus.

Soudainement, Derek gronda. Il poussa le jeune homme contre le matelas, le renversant complètement et s'allongea sur lui de tout son long. Il écrasa son corps contre le sien, approfondissant le baiser torride. Stiles se tortilla sous le corps de Derek, gémissant encore plus alors que ses doigts griffaient le dos du brun à travers son T-shirt. Il sentait son érection s'appuyer contre une des cuisses de l'alpha.

"Derek…" souffla-t-il entre deux baisers enflammés.

Ce dernier se décolla et appuya son front contre celui de Stiles, laissant leurs bouches humides à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, erratiques.

"Tu dois partir." soupira Stiles, presque désespéré.

Derek secoua la tête à la négative et Stiles gémit. Un gémissement horrifié et alléché par la réponse. Il voulait céder, il voulait se fondre sur Derek et ne penser plus à rien d'autre que d'assouvir le feu qu'il sentait dans son estomac, dans son entrejambe. C'était si fort. Et pourtant il ne voulait pas tuer Derek, il ne voulait pas. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il le repoussa et s'extirpa du lit pour tomber sur le sol, à genoux, haletant.

"Va-t'en !" supplia Stiles, le ton rauque, alors qu'il transpirait la luxure. Il avait le souffle saccadé, la peau luisante. Il se retourna, se retrouvant fesses au sol, au pied du lit. Il fusilla Derek du regard, alors que ses prunelles trahissaient sa peine. Il l'implorait de partir.

Derek le regarda avec sérieux, baissa les yeux et finit par déclarer ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire auparavant à Stiles.

"Je suis un loup-garou, un succube ne peut pas me tuer." annonça-t-il seulement, en écho aux paroles transmises par Deaton au téléphone.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, interdit.

"Quoi ?" réussit-il à articuler, fixant les iris rouges face à lui. Sa respiration gonflait son torse de manière anormale.

"Ils n'ont ce pouvoir mortel que sur les humains, pas sur les loups-garous."

Stiles sembla surpris. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu es sûr ?"

Il se rapprocha doucement du lit et la question laissait sous-entendre bien plus de choses...

Derek hocha la tête.

Stiles était à genoux, face au bord du lit, et sa main se posa sur une des cuisses de Derek.

"Tu es- ?"

Derek l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, le faisant taire. Stiles se jeta contre son corps et se mit à se mouvoir contre lui, bougeant lascivement, frottant son entrejambe contre le sien. Leurs langues entrèrent à nouveau dans un ballet fiévreux. Derek essayait de garder un peu de contrôle sur ses gestes mais l'emprise de l'incube était difficile à combattre. Il voulait rester un minimum maître de lui, il ne voulait pas être un simple pantin face à Stiles, pas comme ça.

Le lycéen gémit de manière totalement indécente et le sexe de Derek se fit davantage dur. Les sons qui sortaient de cette bouche étaient tellement sexuels. Le loup-garou souffla alors que les mains sur lui caressaient tout son corps. Stiles passa une paume ferme sur l'entrejambe de Derek et ce dernier leva les yeux vers le plafond pour ne pas perdre pied totalement. L'adolescent était sur lui, en train de faire _ça_ et tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il sentit la main baladeuse glisser sous son T-shirt, caresser ses abdominaux.

"Enlève-le." murmura le lycéen d'une voix tellement fiévreuse que Derek ne la reconnaissait presque pas. C'était comme si Stiles avait arrêté de lutter, avait tout abandonné. C'était comme s'il n'essayait plus de se contenir.

L'attraction était totale. Derek se sentait enivré comme jamais. Il s'exécuta. Il se redressa légèrement et retira le bout de tissu avec rapidité, dévoilant une partie de son corps. Stiles replongea sur lui et lécha avidement son torse, gémissant contre cette peau qui sentait divinement bon. L'odeur excitée que dégageait Derek mettait ses sens d'incube en appétit et il s'en délecta totalement.

"Tu es tellement sexy." murmura Stiles alors qu'il léchait les abdominaux jusqu'au bord de la ceinture en cuir.

Derek sentit la main du lycéen défaire la boucle de son ceinturon. Il baissa les yeux pour le regarder, croisant ses pupilles anormalement dilatées. Stiles humecta ses lèvres rapidement et reprit la parole.

"Baise-moi. Je t'en prie, baise-moi." souffla-t-il, ne quittant pas une seule seconde les prunelles vermeilles face à lui.

Derek se redressa et attrapa sauvagement Stiles par la nuque pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, avidement. Il attrapa le T-shirt du châtain et le tira vers le haut, le forçant à lever les bras pour s'en défaire. Sans prévenir, il fit basculer le plus jeune sous lui, l'empoignant par les épaules pour l'écraser contre le matelas. Ses gestes se firent davantage pressés, désireux. Il dégrafa le jean de Stiles et tira avec force dessus pour le dénuder. Le boxer descendit en partie avec et Derek finit le reste, le déshabillant complètement à la hâte. La verge raide du lycéen se dressait fièrement entre eux et le loup-garou enroula instinctivement une main dessus pour la caresser. Il s'écrasa contre Stiles, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mêlant sa langue à la sienne alors que ce dernier passait ses mains dans son dos tatoué.

Stiles soupira gravement contre sa bouche alors que Derek caressait longuement le sexe dur entre ses doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'alpha se releva et défit son propre jean. Il retira ses derniers vêtements sous le regard de braise du châtain pour se retrouver nu également.

Leurs deux corps se frottèrent à nouveau l'un à l'autre, sans aucune barrière cette fois ; la sensation était grisante et l'envie _urgente_.

"Derek…" souffla Stiles, comme un appel.

Ce dernier y répondit entièrement, insérant ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles pour les relever légèrement, puis il se plaça confortablement devant son entrejambe. Une de ses mains vint récupérer un peu de salive contre sa bouche et il la redescendit vers l'intimité du plus jeune, humidifiant son entrée. Un de ses doigts s'enfonça en lui, et le corps de Stiles frissonna. La deuxième main de Derek vint caresser le torse pâle offert sous lui, sa main ferme passa le long de l'estomac et sur le bord d'un des flancs. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt et commença doucement de longs va-et-vient. Stiles était plus que prêt. Il ondulait légèrement le bassin, les phéromones et l'odeur qu'il dégageait étaient à leur apogée. Tout son corps, tout son être, vivaient littéralement pour ce moment.

Derek croisa le regard voilé de désir du châtain, sa bouche entrouverte et ses pupilles dilatées de désir. Il soupira fortement et attrapa son propre sexe pour le masturber d'un habile mouvement de poignet avant de le positionner à l'endroit clé.

Il déglutit, hésitant une seconde et la voix de Stiles vint le rassurer, l'encourager.

"Fais-le, je t'en prie. J'en ai tellement envie."

Sans plus attendre, Derek le pénétra du plus lentement qu'il put malgré le désir immense d'aller bien plus vite. Les sons graves qui se dégageaient de la gorge de Stiles étaient aphrodisiaques. L'alpha bougea progressivement et Stiles agrippa d'abord les draps sous lui, puis positionna une main sur un des avant-bras de Derek qui tenait une de ses cuisses.

Leurs regards brûlant de désir se croisèrent et le loup-garou se pencha, s'allongeant à moitié sur Stiles pour venir l'embrasser. Son bassin ondula, et il caressa la joue du jeune homme qui venait de fermer les yeux, perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Bientôt, le corps de Derek ondoya, se serpenta lascivement en Stiles, le pénétrant dans un rythme délicieux qui les faisaient tous les deux tout oublier.

"C'est tellement bon, c'est tellement bon Derek." murmura Stiles, à la porte d'une autre réalité.

Sa main encercla la nuque humide du loup-garou qui s'enfonçait en lui voluptueusement, qui lui faisait tant de bien, qui caressait ses flancs et embrassait la ligne de sa mâchoire. Les doigts de Stiles s'entortillèrent dans les cheveux noirs d'un côté et s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de l'omoplate de l'autre. Sa bouche vint effleurer l'oreille de Derek, dont le rythme des coups de hanche s'accélérait.

"Tu me fais tellement de bien." lui susurra-t-il faiblement.

Le loup-garou haleta bruyamment alors que la sensation en lui devenait totalement ingérable. Ils n'étaient bientôt que deux corps s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre, perdus dans ce plaisir, dans ce mouvement qui écrasait leurs chairs humides, dans l'odeur de leur peau et de leur excitation. C'était une luxure palpable, omniprésente. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que le plaisir sexuel qu'ils ressentaient.

La jouissance monta jusqu'à exploser. Stiles sentit un premier orgasme le terrasser ; son sexe se délivra en divers spasmes, le faisait frissonner totalement. Alors qu'il se délectait de cette sensation libératrice, une deuxième vague, bien plus puissante, bien plus anormale, le submergea. Derek venait de jouir en lui, étouffant un son grave, rauque, à son oreille. C'était le goût de la plénitude, d'un sentiment entier de satisfaction. Stiles sentit enfin réellement le pouvoir de l'incube qu'il était. Il sentit la force surnaturelle crépiter dans tout son corps de manière salvatrice. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Derek alors qu'il engloutissait l'essence même de _son_ orgasme, de _sa_ jouissance. Un sentiment de béatitude envahit Stiles, le faisant sourire, lui donnait la sensation d'une renaissance.

Et pourtant, cela ne dura pas…

Soudainement, Derek se mit à hurler, un cri déchirant, animal. Il se retourna pour se tordre de douleur dans le lit, sa poitrine se soulevant anormalement alors qu'il serrait les dents et se contractait sous la souffrance qui coulait dans sa peau, dans ses os. Ses veines commençaient à devenir noires, comme envahies d'un poison. Stiles le fixa avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés.

"Derek !" s'écria-t-il en amorçant un geste pour tenter de toucher le corps qui se tortillait avec violence.

Le loup-garou hurla à nouveau et les mains de Stiles s'arrêtèrent en suspens, alors qu'il restait impuissant face à l'alpha torturé par son propre corps.

"Derek…" appela à nouveau l'adolescent. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient, son estomac se contractait devant la scène insoutenable. Il regardait le loup-garou en train de se tuer à petit feu.

Les griffes et les crocs de Derek sortirent alors que son corps se contorsionnait toujours puissamment dans les draps. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, ses membres s'arquaient, comme possédés. Il hurla à nouveau : un son bestial, déchirant, un son propre au loup-garou.

La vision de Stiles s'embua alors qu'il gémissait des mots incompréhensibles.

"Je t'en prie… non…" souffla-t-il, ses yeux ne pouvant pas se détacher du corps remuant, torturé devant lui.

Puis, soudain, tout sembla se calmer et disparaître. Les veines noires s'estompèrent, le corps de Derek cessa de se tordre de douleur et sa respiration se fit progressivement de moins en moins saccadée, jusqu'à redevenir normale.

Le poison était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Stiles posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Derek, ayant besoin de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort. Lentement, il attrapa son visage et le tourna vers lui avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Ils se regardèrent et Stiles soupira nerveusement, soulagé. Il se remit à respirer de manière vive alors que Derek battait lentement des paupières, exténué. L'alpha avait transpiré, et son visage semblait se remettre doucement de cette horrible crise de douleur qu'il venait de traverser. La main de Stiles glissa le long de la joue non rasée, en une faible caresse, jusqu'à se retirer lentement. Il se laissa choir aux côtés du brun, la tête posée sur l'oreiller et tournée vers lui. L'alpha semblait se remettre difficilement et Stiles en parut bouleversé. Ils se fixèrent longuement, à quelques centimètres d'écart.

"Je suis désolé." souffla l'adolescent, se sentant terriblement coupable.

Derek se redressa tant bien que mal, se remettant en position assise alors que son torse ruisselait encore de sueur.

"Tout va bien." laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton rauque et saccadé par l'effort.

Le lycéen soupira et roula pour se mettre sur le dos et fixer le plafond au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur un point invisible.

Des longues secondes passèrent ainsi, laissant à chacun le temps de se ressaisir, de réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, _ce qu'ils avaient fait_.

Derek tourna la tête pour observer Stiles quelques instants. Il était nu, toujours aussi beau, malgré cette mélancolie qui ne quittait pas ses prunelles. Derek sembla hésiter quelques instants puis tendit une main pour la passer sur les cheveux du châtain, lentement. Il ne le caressa pas vraiment, mais ses doigts effleurèrent une mèche bien précise.

"Tu devrais dormir." déclara-t-il, d'une voix calme et impassible.

Stiles tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Son visage était sérieux. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Derek retira sa main et se leva du lit. Il devait appeler Deaton et Scott pour savoir s'il y avait des avancées de leur côté. Stiles s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le sentiment de satiété qui l'envahissait enfin.

xxx

Le lendemain, quand Stiles se réveilla, il était seul dans les draps et toujours nu. Il se sentait en forme, une forme presque olympienne, agrémentée d'une trique d'enfer.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réussir à débander, alors qu'il entendait des bruits venant de la cuisine. Il attrapa ses vêtements au sol, le pantalon sportwear et le T-shirt que Derek lui avait donnés la veille, et les enfila avant de se lever du lit.

Ses pas lents le traînèrent jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte, à l'autre bout du loft, où l'alpha était visiblement en train de boire son café.

"Hey. Salut." murmura-t-il alors qu'il attrapait un des tabourets hauts pour s'installer sur le bar.

Derek lui jeta un regard en biais. Il était habillé et sûrement fraîchement lavé car ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. Il tenait un mug entre ses mains.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda ce dernier simplement.

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Hm, ouais. Ouais, je me sens bien." répondit-il.

Derek acquiesça à son tour et porta la tasse à sa bouche pour en boire quelques gorgées. Il reposa le mug contre le plan de travail derrière lui et prit la parole.

"Je ne sais pas si tu en veux ? Deaton a dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de te nourrir normalement mais…"

Stiles secoua tête négativement.

"Non, ça va." répondit-il aussitôt. "L'odeur du café n'est pas mauvaise, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas faim et pourtant je n'ai pas mangé depuis… hier matin, je crois ?" Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler son dernier repas.

"Parce que tu te nourris différemment maintenant." constata simplement Derek.

Évidemment.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants et le regard de Stiles dévia vers les deux sachets de plantes posés non loink. Le brun suivit son regard avant de se gratter le haut du sourcil et de parler, un peu indécis.

"Je sais que c'était horrible pour toi d'en boire, mais s'il faut en refaire, dis-moi." déclara-t-il simplement.

Stiles lui lança un regard désabusé.

"On ne peut pas dire que cela ait vraiment fonctionné hier soir." répondit-il. Cette chose avait marché, durant... une heure à tout casser ? Cela n'avait en rien changé l'issue finale. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière vraiment efficace pour l'incube qu'était Stiles d'aller mieux.

"OK." lâcha simplement Derek. De toute façon, il ne voulait vraiment pas forcer Stiles à en reboire.

"Je me sens mieux, bien mieux qu'hier de toute façon…" confia l'adolescent. "C'est presque comme si je n'avais rien du tout en fait." expliqua-t-il, et son front se plissa légèrement alors qu'il y réfléchissait.

Il regarda à nouveau Derek et ce dernier hocha la tête simplement, visiblement satisfait de cette information. Il savait que c'était grâce à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Stiles s'était nourri, Stiles avait puisé de son énergie et il n'aurait probablement pas besoin de se nourrir avant un petit moment.

"J'ai eu Deaton." déclara Derek posément. "Le rituel qu'il a trouvé pourrait marcher. Cela pourrait te faire redevenir humain, mais il faut que l'on attrape le succube qui t'a fait ça."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Wow." déclara-t-il. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas du tout. "C'est... une bonne nouvelle." répondit-il alors que l'espoir en lui se formait à nouveau. Il esquissa un sourire franc, digne du Stiles Stilinski qu'il était habituellement.

Derek hocha la tête. Il attrapa son mug pour en boire à nouveau quelques gorgées, dissimulant un fin sourire. Il reposa la tasse dans l'évier et fit couler un peu d'eau dedans, avant de se retourner vers Stiles.

"Scott et moi allons partir à sa recherche. Il n'a rien trouvé cette nuit, mais j'ai espoir qu'on finisse par traquer cette fille à l'odeur. Il faut qu'on continue de chercher. Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux te changer, prendre des affaires… Je pense que tu peux être tranquille quelques heures, mais si on ne l'a pas retrouvée d'ici ce soir, il faudra que tu reviennes ici."

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Derek avait l'air bien trop sérieux en disant cela.

Stiles déglutit. Les paroles de l'alpha faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête… avec tout ce que cela pouvait éventuellement sous-entendre.

Alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient baiser tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que... ?

L'alpha fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air las de l'adolescent.

"Stiles, c'est important." reprit-il sérieusement. "Tu es trop jeune en tant qu'incube pour te maîtriser. Il ne faut pas que tu restes seul ce soir, tu comprends ?"

L'adolescent serra les mâchoires et acquiesça faiblement avant de tourner la tête.

Derek soupira et parla à nouveau.

"S'il y a du nouveau, on te tient au courant. Si tu commences à te sentir…" Il suspendit sa phrase avant de reprendre rapidement. "Mal, ou quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous. OK ? Et ne laisse pas trainer les choses, car si tu perds le contrôle il sera trop tard." trancha-t-il, un brin autoritaire.

Stiles soupira bruyamment.

"Oui, je sais. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, j'ai bien compris." répondit-il, un peu grognon. Il était pleinement conscient des choses maintenant, et il savait que si _l'envie_ revenait, il ne pourrait pas lutter. Il savait qu'il n'en était pas capable et il n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

"Très bien." répondit simplement Derek. "On se voit tout à l'heure." annonça-t-il.

Stiles hocha à nouveau la tête simplement, fixant un point aléatoire sur le mur de la cuisine.

Lui qui était toujours si bavard ne trouva rien à dire, parce que ce qu'il se passait était surréaliste... Il était en train de devenir cette chose. Il _était_ devenu cette chose, cet incube, et il avait couché avec Derek. Putain. _Il avait couché avec Derek._ Et cela, avait été si bon. Leurs ébats de la veille semblaient n'être qu'une chimère au regard de leur discussion matinale. C'était si étrange de voir Derek ainsi, égal à lui-même, alors même qu'hier ils avaient été _si_ intimes, alors même qu'il l'avait perçu si différemment.

Derek sortit de l'espace cuisine, attrapa sa veste et murmura un dernier au revoir avant de quitter le loft. Stiles plongea sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant, priant pour que les deux loups-garous trouvent rapidement le succube qui lui avait fait ça.

.

À suivre…

.


	8. Chapter 8

La journée avait porté ses fruits, Scott et Derek ayant trouvé des traces du succube en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient identifié des résidus olfactifs de la créature au centre commercial, qui s'était révélés bien plus forts dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter pour femmes. Le démon responsable de l'état de Stiles était donc bel et bien toujours à Beacon Hills et elle y faisait visiblement son shopping comme si de rien n'était. Une paire d'escarpins en exposition dans le magasin sentait particulièrement son odeur et il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle l'avait essayée. Les deux loups-garous arrivèrent à charmer la vendeuse, baratinant une histoire à dormir debout pour avoir des informations. Scott expliqua maladroitement que sa petite amie lui avait envoyé une photo d'elle essayant cette exacte paire de chaussures dans l'après-midi. De fil en aiguille, la vendeuse confia que la supposée petite copine était à la recherche d'une tenue pour aller ce soir en boîte de nuit.

C'est ainsi qu'à la nuit tombante, Derek et Scott se retrouvèrent au Jungle, fraîchement rouvert, espérant y trouver le succube. Stiles avait insisté pour les rejoindre, argumentant avec justesse qu'il était le seul à savoir à quoi la jeune femme ressemblait et que les deux alphas auraient bien du mal à la localiser parmi la pléthore d'odeurs présentes dans le club. Derek avait grincé des dents, mais cédé, conscient qu'ils devaient mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Scott et Derek étaient aux aguets, à l'intérieur du Jungle, scrutant la foule alors que leurs sens étaient en alerte maximum. Comme d'habitude dans ce genre d'endroit, un mélange de phéromones divers saturait leur odorat. Il y avait des centaines de fragrances qui se mélangeaient. Les gens se collaient et se frottaient les uns aux autres, si bien que le tout rendait très difficile la localisation d'une odeur précise. L'avantage certain était que les deux alphas pouvaient éliminer un bon nombre de profils, tentant de se focaliser uniquement sur les jeunes femmes blondes à la plastique de rêve. Si cela pouvait paraître a priori plus aisé, dans un club comme le Jungle, un samedi soir, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Plus de quarante minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'ils ne trouvèrent de piste réelle.

Pour Stiles, la situation s'avéra bien plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il attirait beaucoup les regards et les odeurs alléchantes tout autour de lui commençaient sérieusement à se faire tentatrices. Une énième fille tenta de le brancher, l'abordant sans complexe pour le draguer. Maintenant qu'il était un incube, tout en lui attirait les femmes hétérosexuelles et les hommes gays. Cela aurait pu être plaisant s'il ne risquait pas de les tuer sous le coup d'une pulsion sexuelle violente.

La jeune femme lui caressa le bras négligemment tout en lui proposant de venir sur la piste pour danser. Stiles, qui avait déjà repoussé plusieurs personnes depuis le début, commença à perdre de sa maîtrise. Cette jolie brunette sentait diablement bon et avait un regard vert pâle des plus hypnotiques. Stiles aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas ressentir l'envie irrésistible de se laisser aller à embrasser cette fille. Sans même qu'il ne le réalise, son corps commençait à libérer davantage de phéromones. L'incube en lui se mettait en éveil, prêt pour un éventuel encas.

Soudainement, Scott l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira à lui, laissant en plan la jeune femme visiblement agacée de la manœuvre. Le brun traîna son meilleur ami sur quelques mètres, s'éloignant de la foule pour venir l'adosser contre un des murs du club.

"Mec, contrôle-toi !" s'exclama Scott sérieusement.

Stiles soupira outrageusement.

"J'essaye Scott, OK. Mais au cas où t'aurais oublié, je suis ce putain d'objet sexuel ambulant et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est difficile !" s'exclama-t-il. Tout ce à quoi il pensait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés ici, c'était baiser.

Le loup-garou soupira. Il compatissait avec son ami malgré tout. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler ses premiers mois après sa propre transformation.

"OK. Essaye juste de rester concentré." répondit Scott, se voulant rassurant.

Stiles hocha la tête et se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage.

"Je vais me rafraîchir les idées." annonça-t-il. Il était encore capable de se maîtriser, mais ce ne serait peut-être plus le cas d'ici une heure.

Scott acquiesça à son tour lentement.

S'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement le succube, Stiles savait qu'il allait devoir partir et s'enfermer chez lui. Ses hormones montaient en flèches et il sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus demandeur et réceptif.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers les toilettes en vue de se rafraîchir le visage, et par là même, les idées. Alors qu'il pénétrait le couloir pour accéder aux sanitaires, il se figea en la voyant. _Elle_. Sans aucun doute possible, il la reconnut.

La blonde le fixa, comme figée, elle-même surprise de tomber sur lui. Puis, elle esquissa un fin sourire, visiblement fière de voir l'incube qu'il était devenu grâce à elle. Son sourire se fana toutefois rapidement alors que le lycéen fronçait les sourcils, ne partageant visiblement pas son enjouement. Il se dirigea vers elle et la saisit par les épaules pour la plaquer contre le mur.

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?!" lui demanda-t-il en colère.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et le succube plissa les yeux.

"Le souffle est un cadeau." déclara-t-elle, suffisante.

Stiles la fusilla du regard. Il avait peut-être été un humain banal, avec zéro sex-appeal, mais il n'avait rien demandé. Il n'avait pas aspiré à devenir comme elle, à devenir un incube.

"Tu as tué quelqu'un pour me transformer." répondit-il gravement, alors que ses pupilles oscillaient de droite à gauche, pleines d'émotions. Ce fait était dur à avaler, même s'il ne s'en sentait pourtant pas responsable.

Elle haussa les épaules négligemment.

"Dommage collatéral." répondit-il elle sans affect, comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien. Elle leva sa main et caressa doucement la joue de Stiles. "Mais regarde-toi, si beau, si charismatique. Et je peux voir que tu t'es déjà nourri." répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire espiègle, satisfaite.

Le front de Stiles se plissa nerveusement. Oui, il s'était alimenté grâce à Derek. Et à quel prix ? Celui de la souffrance. Le regard amusé du succube lui fit horreur. Cette fille lui rappelait Peter à sa façon : ne servant que ses intérêts, faisant fi du reste. Elle menait sa vie comme elle l'entendait, et si pour cela elle devait tuer, peu lui importait. C'était une manière de vivre à laquelle Stiles n'adhérait pas.

Il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et tenta de la traîner dehors mais elle le repoussa avec violence. Surpris, le châtain manqua de perdre l'équilibre alors que la créature s'enfuyait dans le club. Il courut après elle, débouchant sur la salle principale bondée de monde, la voyant se frayer un chemin au loin pour sortir du Jungle. Son regard croisa celui de Scott et il cria du plus fort qu'il put.

"Elle est là !" s'époumona-t-il, pointant du doigt le succube.

Le brun parcourut la foule du regard et identifia la blonde désignée par Stiles. Il joua des coudes dans la foule pour s'élancer à sa poursuite. La blonde atteignit une sortie de secours, la franchit et courut dans la ruelle, tentant de les semer.

Tout d'un coup, elle fut attrapée et projetée violemment contre une façade.

Derek la maintenait fermement contre un mur. Il gronda avec force, sortant ses crocs alors que ses yeux couleur vermeille luisaient dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Le succube le fixa avec terreur avant de venir plaquer ses deux mains sur son visage et d'ouvrir la bouche. Un nuage gris foncé sortit d'entre ses lèvres pour venir pénétrer la bouche de Derek, entrant dans son corps comme un souffle dévastateur.

Le loup-garou hurla et lâcha sa prise, tombant à genoux alors qu'il se tordait de douleur. La blonde courut à nouveau, s'enfuyant du plus vite qu'elle put pour disparaître dans les rues. Scott et Stiles arrivèrent à cet instant, se précipitant sur Derek qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits, accroupi au sol.

Le nez de Scott se fronça et il repartit aussitôt traquer le succube, suivant la ruelle dans laquelle la jeune femme s'était enfui.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Stiles avec inquiétude, alors que sa main se posait sur le dos de Derek.

Ce dernier se releva et frappa violemment dans le mur face à lui en hurlant, faisant un trou dans le béton de la façade.

Stiles déglutit.

Derek souffla bruyamment et se retourna pour fixer l'adolescent. Il avait l'air totalement furieux et en rage. Ses pupilles étaient rouges et ses dents serrées.

"Elle ne t'a rien fait ?" demanda Stiles, incertain.

Derek secoua la tête.

"Ça va." répondit-il d'une voix froide, visiblement toujours agacé de s'être fait avoir par la créature.

Stiles soupira.

Il y eut un léger silence entre eux et l'adolescent prit doucement la parole.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait fait un cadeau." déclara-t-il, un peu désabusé par les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres.

Il croisa le regard de Derek dont les iris vermeils redevenaient vert pâle. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire de plus et bientôt les pas de Scott revenant dans la ruelle se firent entendre. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête pour voir le jeune alpha se diriger vers eux, secouant la tête avec agacement.

"Elle a fui, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver sa trace." déclara-t-il, amer.

Derek fulmina.

"Au moins, on sait exactement à quoi elle ressemble." indiqua-t-il, alors que ses poings se desserraient légèrement.

Stiles soupira et regarda ses chaussures.

"C'est mort pour ce soir." souffla-t-il, un peu dépité.

Scott haussa un sourcil.

"Il n'est pas si tard, on peut encore essayer de la chercher et…"

Stiles grogna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Euh ?" laissa échapper Scott, incertain.

"Je ne vais pas tenir." articula le châtain alors qu'il se frottait nerveusement la nuque. "J'ai peur d'avoir du mal à me contrôler, il vaudrait mieux que je rentre." expliqua-t-il, un brin honteux malgré lui.

Scott et Derek échangèrent un long regard et Scott baissa les yeux.

"Je te ramène." déclara fermement le jeune Hale, d'un ton inflexible.

Stiles hocha la tête faiblement, abattu d'être devenu ainsi dépendant.

"Je, je peux rester avec toi si tu veux." proposa Scott à son meilleur ami.

Il voulait l'épauler, être à ses côtés pour le soutenir psychologiquement, pour l'aider à se faire à sa condition.

Stiles le fixa et la voix sèche de Derek s'éleva dans l'air.

"Non. Tu ne peux pas."

Scott serra les poings et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il posait son regard sur l'autre alpha.

"Mais, je-" tenta-t-il de répondre alors que Derek le coupait froidement à nouveau.

"Tu ne pourras pas l'aider Scott, et tu le sais."

Il y eut un silence.

Scott ne pouvait pas apporter à Stiles l'aide dont il avait besoin. C'était un fait. Il l'avait senti sur son meilleur ami… leurs deux odeurs un peu mélangées, à lui et à Derek. Il l'avait compris en voyant Stiles aller mieux aujourd'hui.

Ce dernier resta silencieux et dévisagea son ami. Ils se regardèrent longuement et le brun à la mâchoire de travers hocha simplement la tête ; un geste qui se voulait bienveillant.

Pour le moment, le seul qui pouvait aider Stiles était Derek.

xxx

Stiles se rongeait le pouce nerveusement alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, dans le loft de Derek. Ce dernier sortait une bière de son frigo, la décapsulant dans la foulée pour en boire une gorgée.

Un silence un peu inconfortable régnait dans l'immense pièce. L'alpha vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper, posant sa canette sur la table devant lui. Stiles le fixait du coin de l'œil, l'ongle de son pouce toujours coincé entre ses dents. L'odeur de Derek se faisait de plus en plus attractive pour lui, et son envie de se ' _nourrir'_ , grandissante.

Stiles arrêta de se grignoter littéralement le doigt et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer bruyamment. Il en avait marre de cette situation.

"Alors quoi ?" déclara-t-il soudainement, visiblement préoccupé. "Tu vas me servir d'exutoire jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution ?"

Derek tourna sa tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

Stiles leva ses mains devant lui d'un geste qui voulait probablement dire " _Oui ? Non ?"_ ' et le tout était certainement un peu moqueur. Il pinça ses lèvres et fit une moue agacée avant de reprendre, toujours avec sarcasme.

"C'est très aimable à toi Derek, mais si on en trouve pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, hein ?" demanda-t-il provoquant mais sérieux. La question, bien que paraissant puérile aux premiers abords, était réellement appropriée.

L'alpha gronda sourdement et plissa les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas Stiles." répondit-il d'un même ton acerbe, puis il secoua la tête et serra les dents avant de regarder l'adolescent à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ?"

Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour gérer cette situation, cette _putain_ de situation.

Stiles soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ferma les yeux contre ses paumes ouvertes, inspirant bruyamment. Il détestait tellement son corps pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Le regard de Derek s'adoucit en voyant à quel point le châtain avait l'air en vrac.

"Écoute." reprit l'alpha plus doucement. "Je sais que tu es en colère, que c'est dur, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?" demanda-t-il, confus.

Stiles soupira profondément entre ses mains. Les mots du brun sonnaient comme une porte de sortie. Sa voix grave, son odeur qu'il n'arrivait plus à ignorer,... c'était juste tout ce dont il avait vraiment besoin maintenant.

"Je... j'ai…" bredouilla l'adolescent, un peu perdu et un peu désespéré.

Rien. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire,... rien d'autre à part _ça_.

Il releva la tête doucement. Ses avant-bras reposaient sur ses genoux et il croisa ses mains devant lui, l'une contre l'autre, les fixant longuement.

"Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie." murmura-t-il, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient très légèrement, soucieux.

Derek soupira et se leva. Il s'avança jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de Stiles, sa cuisse effleurant la sienne. La proximité entre leurs deux corps exacerbait encore cette odeur sucrée dans laquelle ils baignaient depuis la veille. La main du loup-garou s'éleva pour venir saisir la mâchoire du lycéen, l'encourageant à tourner sa tête vers lui, à le regarder. Le regard un peu triste de Stiles se plongea dans les yeux vert pâle de Derek. L'estomac de l'incube crépita alors que les deux orbes abyssaux l'engloutirent sans ménagement aucun. La paume du loup-garou se referma sur sa joue et ce dernier l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Stiles ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le baiser, délectable au possible. Leurs lèvres se happèrent, alors que leurs langues venaient se caresser suavement. L'adolescent soupira. Le feu dans ses reins explosait totalement. Il n'avait vécu cette journée que pour un moment pareil.

Il agrippa à son tour la nuque de Derek pour approfondir le baiser, se tournant davantage contre lui pour le pousser contre le dossier du canapé. Il soupira à nouveau de plaisir, avide d'en avoir plus. Ses doigts passèrent le long du cou musclé, caressant les trapèzes et le haut du torse recouvert d'un T-shirt en de longs gestes appuyés. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, son genou avait enjambé Derek et il grimpait sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant avec davantage de ferveur. Les mains de l'alpha agrippèrent ses hanches et firent de longues caresses appuyées, de ses cuisses jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Stiles soupira entre deux baisers.

"Oui." murmura-t-il. "S'il te plait." laissa-t-il échapper en un souffle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus.

Ses mains tentaient de glisser sous le T-shirt de Derek pour le remonter, mûes d'une envie irrésistible de le dénuder. Sans rompre le baiser, le brun attrapa Stiles par la taille et le bascula avec force, dos contre le canapé, pour s'allonger sur lui. Les jambes du châtain étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches et leurs deux entrejambes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Derek se redressa quelque peu et agrippa le bas de son T-shirt pour le retirer, le passant d'un geste rapide par-dessus sa tête. Stiles souffla de manière saccadée alors que le loup-garou, torse-nu, était assis sur lui, offert à sa vue. Le brun se pencha à nouveau vers l'adolescent, positionnant une main de chaque côté de sa tête, le fixant sans rien dire. Stiles cessa de respirer et déglutit. Il aurait tout donné pour lire dans les pensée de Derek en cet instant. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et le lycéen leva finalement une main hésitante, pour la poser sur le torse nu et chaud qui le surplombait. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau légèrement hâlée et recouvertes de poils. L'alpha le laissa faire, patiemment, puis il se pencha à nouveau pour capturer les lèvres charnues face à lui, entamant un autre ballet des plus embrasés.

Les mains de Derek agrippèrent le jean de Stiles, le dégrafèrent et abaissèrent d'un geste énergique sa fermeture Éclair. Il attrapa l'étoffe de chaque côté de ses hanches et la descendit fermement, jetant ensuite le même sort au sous-vêtement pour les arrêter tous deux à mi-cuisse. Il libéra ainsi la verge, raide, légèrement penchée et l'empoigna fermement. La peau du membre était lisse et douce, légèrement humide sur le gland. Il effectua de longs et doux va-et-vient alors que Stiles gémissait de satisfaction.

La bouche de Derek descendit pour se nicher dans le cou du jeune homme, mordilla sa peau, la suçant alors que ce dernier relevait la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Puis le brun continua sa descente, passant sur le torse recouvert d'un T-shirt qu'il releva négligemment pour en dévoiler le ventre. Il embrassa la peau chaude, lécha le bord du nombril alors que sa main masturbait lentement le sexe quelques centimètres en dessous. Stiles gémit bruyamment. Il geignit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit soudainement la bouche de Derek se poser sur son membre. La sensation lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Son esprit fusait à mille à l'heure alors que le loup-garou continuait de laisser courir ses lèvres et bientôt sa langue sur son sexe. Il le sentit en suçoter la base longuement, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Stiles lâcha échapper un râle de plaisir.

Son regard se baissa pour observer Derek, torse nu, qui avait son membre entre ses lèvres, le suçant longuement, pleinement.

"Putain…" souffla-t-il.

Était-il en train de rêver ? Son cerveau d'incube était-il en train de lui faire imaginer toutes ses choses, plus luxurieuses les unes que les autres ? Après tout, les phéromones dans lesquelles il baignait étaient comme une drogue, et la réalité se faisait de moins en moins tangible.

Incapable de résister, Stiles tendit ses mains pour venir les poser sur la tête de Derek. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de le toucher. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure brune jusqu'à tirer doucement dessus. La bouche de l'alpha continuait ses longues suppliques et le corps du lycéen se mouvait, indépendamment de lui-même, comme habité. Son bassin ondula automatiquement pour approfondir la fellation.

Il se sentit oublier tout. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à leur maximum et son cerveau ne vivait plus que pour cet instant, pour le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais le tourbillon de sensations lui fit perdre tout repère, jusqu'à en oublier presque Derek. Il jouit intensément, se libérant contre la bouche, ravagé par un orgasme qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Sa respiration se saccada violemment, alors qu'il posait négligemment un avant-bras replié sur ses paupières closes. Son corps était bouillant, chaud, tel un volcan. Ce n'était qu'une mise en appétit, il en voulait _plus_ , _bien plus_. Son bras glissa et son regard de braise croisa celui rouge vif de Derek. Ce dernier avait à nouveau laissé sortir sa partie lupine et cela lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Le brun était encore plus sexy ainsi, encore plus désirable. Derek comprit que l'incube n'en avait pas eu assez, que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Stiles voulait _se nourrir de lui_.

Le loup-garou passa une main sous le creux des reins de Stiles et ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de lui, se laissant soulever. Sa bouche charnue vint s'écraser à nouveau contre les lèvres de Derek, mêlant sa langue à la sienne lascivement. Il se sentit porté, puis quelques secondes plus tard, déposé sur le lit non loin de là. Déjà, Derek lui retirait son T-shirt avec une impatience non retenue, l'obligeant à lever les bras pour s'extraire du tissu. Stiles enleva le reste de ses vêtements alors que Derek faisait de même, se dévoilant sans pudeur aucune.

L'adolescent détailla le corps qui s'allongeait, nu, à ses côtés. La musculature de Derek était parfaite en tout point. Chaque centimètre, chaque détail de son corps, était une merveille désirable. Le regard de Stiles balaya les pectoraux saillants, les abdominaux dessinés, l'entrejambe nue et offerte. Son sexe était en érection, entouré d'une forêt noire. Stiles le dévorait totalement des yeux. Sa main vint se poser doucement contre ce ventre hypnotique, retraçant les abdominaux, effleurant la ligne de poils qui descendait. Derek attrapa sa main et Stiles sursauta presque, relevant la tête pour croiser le regard sérieux et inexpressif du loup-garou. Il humidifia ses lèvres nerveusement et la main de Derek s'écrasa contre la sienne pour la plaquer à nouveau contre sa peau avec fermeté. Il la fit ensuite descendre plus bas, sur son aine, la guidant d'une geste solide. Stiles sentit sa main passer sur les parties intimes, se fondant sur les poils, puis s'écraser durement contre le sexe raide. Derek ferma les yeux. Sa main continuait de diriger celle de Stiles pour caresser de manière accentuée son propre sexe. L'adolescent fixa cet entrejambe, leurs deux mains enserrées l'une sur l'autre qui roulaient contre la verge dure, de bas en haut. Le pénis se masturbait contre la paume de Stiles pilotée par celle de Derek, se frottant puissamment contre.

Bientôt, la main de Derek se retira et Stiles continua automatiquement, seul. Son geste était moins énergique mais exécuté avec tout autant d'envie. Il se redressa doucement et se pencha sur Derek, le surplombant. Il l'enjamba à moitié alors que sa bouche se posait sur son torse. Il lécha doucement la peau salée, remontant progressivement pour venir baiser les pectoraux, les clavicules, puis la gorge, s'attardant sur la pomme d'Adam pour l'érafler de ses incisives.

Le soupir que laissa échapper Derek l'encouragea à continuer et ses gestes devinrent bien plus fougueux, bien plus désordonnés. Il baisait la peau, avidement, caressait le corps avec précipitation d'une main, tandis que l'autre ne cessait de masturber le sexe raide. Il se plaça entre les cuisses musclées et fixa avec intérêt ce sexe qu'il tenait fermement dans sa poigne, observant son geste. Derek était allongé sous lui, nu, totalement livré à sa merci. L'incube qu'était Stiles se délectait de ce constat, de cette vision. Ses doigts cessèrent leurs mouvements, et il les descendit, lentement, presque au ralenti, les faisant effleurer les testicules contractés, l'intérieur des cuisses recouvertes de poils bruns. Stiles soupira de satisfaction alors que sa main pétrissait lentement la chair légèrement moite à cet endroit. Derek écarta lentement une jambe, la relevant de quelques centimètres en équerre, et Stiles glissa ses doigts vers l'intérieur, sur la naissance des fesses. Son regard restait fasciné par l'intimité ainsi visible qu'il apercevait.

Il était _là_ , à cet endroit.

Son doigt glissa lentement vers l'interdit.

Son regard, hypnotisé, se décolla enfin pour venir se poser sur le visage de Derek qui l'observait.

Les pupilles vermeilles du loup-garou le rendirent totalement fou... Et cette pose, _lascive_. Il était _à sa merci._ Un sentiment de puissance envahit Stiles progressivement. Les succubes étaient, après tout, des créatures manipulatrices et dominantes dans leur essence.

"Vas-y." souffla la voix grave, rauque.

Deux-mots. C'était juste deux petits mots et pourtant, Stiles perdit totalement pied.

Il souffla bruyamment parce que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Ses incisives vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il fixait à nouveau l'entrejambe de Derek : ce sexe, raide, relevé contre le bas de son ventre en une érection vigoureuse, ces testicules contractés, cette entrée… Stiles mordit sa lèvre un peu plus fort et porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les enduire de salive, il les repositionna à _cet endroit_ et, doucement, caressa à nouveau la zone.

Il se pencha sur Derek, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et ce dernier attrapa sa nuque pour l'attirer davantage et capturer ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser mouillé, excité comme jamais, et Stiles enfonça lentement un doigt en lui. Le brun bougea le bassin, appuyant le geste. Le doigt de Stiles ressortit à moitié puis s'enfonça à nouveau avec plus de rapidité. Il recommença encore et joignit bientôt un autre doigt, s'enfonçant et se retirant dans un certain rythme lascif alors que Derek bougeait toujours plus son bassin.

Stiles gémit dans le baiser avec un érotisme indécent. Il faisait _ça_ à Derek, avec ses doigts. Ce dernier commençait à haleter un peu plus, parce que ça devenait _bon_. _Très bon_.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand tout était prêt et parfait pour ça, Stiles humidifia son propre sexe, dur, raide, bien trop prêt. Il se positionna devant Derek et le pénétra, lentement, s'enfonçant en lui, centimètres par centimètres. Il se mut avec lenteur, voluptueusement, et ce fut tellement divin.

Il s'enfonça en Derek qui bougea son corps contre lui, attrapant ses fesses pour le pousser encore plus à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit ses deux lobes de chair être malaxés par les deux mains fermes et larges de l'alpha, alors qu'il le pénétrait. Stiles se sentit perdu, parce qu'être _là_ était la meilleure chose au monde. Puis, progressivement, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, plus fermes, plus saccadés, plus francs. Derek et lui gémirent, transpirant l'un contre l'autre. Leurs corps ne faisant qu'un, arc-boutés l'un contre l'autre sauvagement.

Au bout de longues minutes de ces va-et-vient répétitifs et vigoureux, Stiles vint en Derek, totalement enivré. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Le loup-garou, la main sur son propre sexe, se masturba jusqu'à libérer son orgasme qui explosa à son tour.

Stiles se sentit à nouveau terrassé par une vague de plaisir. _Cette vague_. Celle provoquée par l'orgasme de son partenaire. Son corps aspira toute cette puissance, toute cette force, toute cette luxure. Il avala, par tous les pores, le plaisir sexuel de Derek, s'en délectant comme d'un met des plus divins, sans tenter de se retenir. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté dans sa vie. Cette sensation, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne le quitte jamais.

Il soupira gravement, un son de pur plaisir, de jouissance ultime, alors que soudainement, Derek hurlait de douleur.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux brutalement, revenant à la réalité.

Derek se mit à se tordre violemment, le corps soumis à une souffrance lancinante. Stiles se retira, alors que le corps du loup-garou, puissant, se contractait frénétiquement dans les draps en divers spasmes. Ses veines devenaient noires, ressortant de sa peau, comme prêtes à exploser. Les crocs de Derek étaient déployés, longs et aiguisés alors qu'il hurlait à s'en briser la voix, sa tête basculant en arrière. Ses mains venaient enserrer ses cheveux, les empoignant, tirant dessus avec violence. Il souffrait le martyr et cette vision était insoutenable. Les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent, alors qu'il se voyait revivre la même scène que la veille, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que contempler ce corps torturé par sa faute. Les membres de Derek s'arquèrent toujours violemment. Le son qui sortait de sa bouche, grave puissant, plaintif, était une terrible agonie. Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures face à spectacle sordide.

Stiles posa une main contre sa propre bouche, étouffant le sanglot étranglé qui voulait franchir ses lèvres…

Puis tout pris fin.

Le corps de Derek se calma. Le noir des veines commença à disparaître. Son torse, transpirant, se bomba violemment, preuve qu'il reprenait petit à petit son souffle. Sa respiration était rauque, forte, alors que son corps reprenait doucement de sa constitution.

Stiles s'enroula dans les draps, doucement, alors que ses muscles, jusqu'ici tendus, se relâchaient. Derek, à ses côtés, fermait les yeux. Il avait levé sa main pour la poser sur son propre visage, tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Au bout de longues secondes, il se redressa et soupira calmement. Stiles, toujours assis à ses côtés, avait replié ses genoux contre son torse sous la couette. Il le fixa, le regard abattu. L'alpha semblait exténué ; il avait l'air de quelqu'un qu'on venait de torturer.

Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles, découvrant que ce dernier le contemplait avec ce regard rempli de peine, de culpabilité. Le plus jeune avait enroulé son avant-bras autour de ses jambes, sous le drap, et il mordillait son pouce nerveusement.

"Ça va." souffla Derek, se voulant rassurant. Il semblait toujours essoufflé et mal. "C'est terminé." soupira-t-il simplement.

L'adolescent mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, soucieux. Il lui lançait toujours ce regard, fautif, retenant visiblement sa tristesse pourtant palpable.

Derek soupira.

"Ça va je te dis." reprit-il plus doucement.

Mais Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche, parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce n'était pas grave.

Le regard de Derek s'ébranla, trahissant son tourment. Un voile d'inquiétude et de souffrance traversa ses prunelles.

"Viens-là." souffla-t-il, apaisant, et il passa son bras autour Stiles, pour l'attirer et le serrer contre lui. L'adolescent se laissa faire, plongeant sa tête contre le torse nu, noyant son visage contre la peau de son amant.

Ils s'allongèrent et Derek garda son étreinte, maintenant le corps de Stiles contre lui.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Stiles contre sa clavicule, d'une voix morne.

En lui, il n'y avait que de la rage et de la désolation. Il détestait la créature qu'il était devenu, de tout son être.

Derek soupira et embrassa simplement ses cheveux alors que son étreinte se resserrait un peu plus.

.

À suivre

.


	9. Chapter 9

Le dimanche passa vite et lentement à la fois. Derek et Scott passèrent leur journée à arpenter Beacon Hills, visant divers endroits stratégiques pour tenter de retrouver une trace du succube, en vain. Quelques résidus olfactifs étaient encore présents au centre commercial, mais rien ne leur permit de pousser plus loin leur traque. Stiles, quant à lui, rentra chez lui pour passer du temps avec son père, racontant les détails d'un week-end de révision chez Scott qui n'avait pourtant pas eu lieu. L'incube qu'il était s'était suffisamment nourri la veille pour pour ne pas subir de signe de faiblesse ou d'envie.

Le dimanche soir, après avoir dîné avec son père, Stiles regagna sa chambre et y retrouva Derek qui l'y attendait. Ils avaient convenu que le lycéen passerait la nuit chez lui, car il en était capable, et que mentir au shérif autant de temps serait compliqué. Stiles se coucha et l'alpha veilla sur lui une partie de la nuit, même si le châtain ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse ou d'envie.

Le lendemain, Stiles alla au lycée, sous la surveillance très rapprochée de Scott. Le début de matinée se passa relativement bien, mais lorsque 10h approcha, les choses commencèrent à devenir davantage difficile. Les odeurs des adolescents, plein d'hormones, littéralement obsédés par le sexe, se faisaient de plus en plus alléchantes pour Stiles. Il avait du mal à faire abstraction des tentations qui ne faisaient que croître autour de lui. Le coup de grâce fut lors du cours de mathématiques, lorsque Danny Mahealani se plaça juste devant lui. À ce moment-là, le jeune châtain sut qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette journée.

Stiles perdit l'entièreté de sa concentration : l'odeur épicée et sucrée de Danny, la forme de ses épaules et de son dos, la couleur de sa peau… Tout chez le métis lui fit tourner la tête durant plus de quarante minutes intenses. Il déglutit lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave et suave de Danny s'adresser à lui, alors que le jeune homme se retournait pour lui demander un stylo. Il s'empêcha de gémir lorsqu'il le vit lui sourire de la manière la plus charmante qui soit. Danny le draguait, c'était un fait, et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques jours auparavant dans les toilettes. Il avait eu énormément de chance à l'époque, de ne pas être en manque, sinon, les choses auraient pu très mal se passer. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de son camarade s'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là le besoin de se nourrir sur lui.

Stiles avait chaud, très chaud, et il était totalement foutu. Conscient de la mauvaise pente dans laquelle il était lancé, à une allure maintenant bien trop rapide, Stiles paniqua légèrement. Il sortit de classe précipitamment, s'excusant maladroitement auprès du professeur alors que Scott le regardait partir avec panique.

Le châtain se dirigea d'un pas ferme à l'autre bout de l'établissement, près des salles des clubs du lycée, vides à cette heure-ci. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver entouré d'autres adolescents. Il avait besoin d'être au calme, de se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser dominer par ses pulsions. Il s'engouffra dans les toilettes désertes de cette aile du lycée, s'enfermant dans un cabinet avant de souffler bruyamment.

Sa main s'enfonça dans sa poche de jean pour sortir son téléphone, composant presque mécaniquement le numéro de Derek. Ce dernier répondit aussitôt, méfiant.

"Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il froidement mais un brin inquiet.

L'adolescent s'emballa avec rapidité. Il était paniqué et confus.

"Il faut que tu viennes. Je suis enfermé dans les toilettes, j'peux pas sortir, sinon... Je vais blesser quelqu'un." Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et reprit, mortifié. "J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un Derek." souffla-t-il, totalement paniqué.

"Reste calme et ne bouge pas. J'arrive." répondit aussitôt l'alpha alors que Stiles fermait les yeux de soulagement.

xxx

Lorsque Derek arriva dans l'aile du lycée en question, il y trouva Scott, adossé à la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles Stiles s'était terré. Les deux loups-garous échangèrent un regard entendu.

"Il est là-dedans." expliqua simplement le jeune alpha, se décollant de la porte pour se tenir droit sur ses deux pieds. "Il n'est…" Il s'arrêta quelque peu et déglutit. "Pas très bien." termina-t-il seulement.

Derek hocha la tête.

"Tu devrais y aller." déclara ce dernier simplement. Maintenant qu'il était là, il allait prendre la relève et Scott n'avait pas de raison de rester au vu de ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer.

Le joueur de crosse renifla bruyamment et avança de quelques pas, lançant un dernier regard derrière lui à la porte des sanitaires. Il fixa Derek quelques instants et déclara.

"J'ai déposé ses affaires dans son casier."

Derek acquiesça à nouveau et Scott continua d'avancer, quittant le couloir pour aller rejoindre son cours à l'autre bout du lycée, pour lequel il était déjà très en retard.

Derek soupira et pénétra dans les toilettes, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il sentit tout de suite l'odeur forte, puissante, des phéromones de Stiles. Il ferma les yeux et inspira pleinement alors que son corps frémissait. Dieu qu'il se détestait d'adorer cette odeur. En rouvrant ses paupières, ses pupilles avaient revêtu leur teinte vermeille.

"Stiles ?" appela-t-il calmement.

Le loquet d'une des portes de cabinet s'ouvrit et l'adolescent en sortit, le regard terne. Il posa ses yeux voilés de honte sur l'alpha. Ils se regardèrent en silence durant quelques instants, ne disant rien. Puis, parce que c'était sûrement la seule chose à faire, Derek s'avança jusqu'à Stiles et passa sa main sur sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Stiles soupira de contentement sous le contact charnel tant attendu. C'était le début d'un soulagement qu'il espérait tellement. Il agrippa la veste de Derek et accentua le baiser, le rendant davantage fiévreux. Son corps chauffait telle une Cocotte-Minute prête à exploser à tout instant. Le loup-garou laissa courir ses mains sur ses flancs, le caressant dans des gestes vifs et passionnés, puis s'attaqua d'ores et déjà à défaire le bouton de son jean. La précipitation des choses fit du bien à Stiles, autant qu'elle lui fit du mal. Il avait l'impression de se servir de Derek, purement et simplement. L'alpha devenait sa solution de secours, d'une manière des plus glauques qui soient.

Le lycéen posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Derek, stoppant son geste.

"Merde, putain… J'veux pas faire ça." murmura-t-il, rageant contre lui-même.

Il venait d'appeler Derek, un lundi matin, pour qu'il vienne le soulager dans les toilettes du lycée. Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pire que ça ? Il savait la douleur, le sacrifice que cela représentait pour le loup-garou. À chaque fois qu'il se nourrissait de lui, il le torturait, purement et simplement. Stiles se détestait pour ça. Il se trouvait misérable de ne penser qu'à satisfaire son propre plaisir, au détriment de l'alpha.

Derek s'arrêta et le fixa silencieusement, essayant de comprendre le soudain revirement de situation chez l'adolescent. Le regard en vrac de Stiles parlait pour lui, et l'alpha s'en voulut soudainement… Il trouvait Stiles si attirant en cet instant, si bandant, tant par son odeur, que sa beauté. Tout ce qu'il dégageait était d'une sensualité inhumaine. Ce constat lui fit mal. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant envie du jeune homme ainsi ? Comment arrivait-il à se sentir si excité de le voir pourtant si triste ? Stiles était mal, et lui, il profitait de cette souffrance, s'en délectant même. Derek se mentirait à lui-même s'il se disait ne pas avoir ressenti un sentiment de satisfaction, presque d'excitation, lorsque Stiles l'avait appelé pour le supplier de venir.

L'alpha contracta sa mâchoire et leva les yeux, fixant un point invisible au-dessus de la tête de Stiles. Le châtain face à lui posa ses yeux, grisés d'envie, grisés de lassitude, vers cette gorge si sensuelle. Abandonnant toute retenue, il franchit les derniers centimètres et posa ses lèvres charnues contre la peau chaude de Derek. Il embrassa sa pomme d'Adam, lécha son épiderme qui sentait si diablement bon. L'alpha ferma les yeux, se délectant de la sensation procurée. La bouche de Stiles remonta lentement jusque sous sa mâchoire, puis dans le creux sous son oreille. Le jeune homme se décolla finalement pour croiser à nouveau le regard de Derek, totalement électrisant. Rien au monde ne lui faisait autant d'effet que ces deux orbes, parfois glacés, parfois incendiaires comme en cet instant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Derek incertain.

Pourtant, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils savaient sans aucune ambiguïté possible ce que Stiles désirait plus que tout.

"Juste…" Stiles expira bruyamment. "Pas ici." soupira-t-il, lançant un regard assombri autour de lui.

Il ne voulait pas faire cela là, avec Derek. Pas comme ça.

Le loup-garou acquiesça et sans plus de formalités, il tourna les talons pour sortir des sanitaires. Son regard passa par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que Stiles le suivait bien. Le jeune homme se traîna lentement à sa suite. Tout son corps embaumait l'odeur de l'attraction sexuelle. Le loup-garou s'enfonça dans le couloir vide et passa devant plusieurs portes avant de s'engouffrer derrière une double porte battante. Stiles fronça les sourcils ; il n'avait jamais été par là-bas mais il lui semblait que les clubs de musique et de théâtre s'y trouvaient. Derek continua d'avancer et s'arrêta devant une porte fermée à clé. Il appuya avec force sur la clenche et cette dernière se rompit, laissant la porte s'entrouvrir.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une immense réserve qui devait certainement appartenir au club de théâtre du lycée. Il y avait des rangées de costumes sur des portants à roulettes, des étagères et armoires remplies de cartons de décorations en tout genre, des sièges et un canapé.

"Sérieux ?" souffla simplement le lycéen, alors que son regard se posait un peu partout dans l'immense pièce qui n'en finissait pas.

"J'ai été à ce lycée je te rappelle." murmura Derek.

Stiles esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Ne me dis pas que tu faisais partie du club de théâtre." demanda-t-il, presque moqueur.

Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche lentement. Il retira sa veste et la posa négligemment sur une de chaises autour d'eux. Stiles le regarda faire et déglutit. Le brun lui lança un regard sérieux et ne dit rien, attendant simplement que le lycéen réagisse.

Stiles hocha très faiblement la tête et s'avança vers Derek, un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout. L'alpha franchit les derniers pas entre eux et passa une main sous le menton de Stiles avant de capturer ses lèvres. Le lycéen posa ses mains sur les bras musclés de Derek, alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Le loup-garou agrippa sa nuque et se décolla lentement. Sa bouche vint érafler l'oreille de l'adolescent qui soupirait de plaisir.

"Ferme les yeux. Laisse-moi faire." souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

Stiles s'exécuta, fermant doucement ses paupières alors que sa respiration s'accélérait à nouveau. Il sentit la bouche de Derek venir baiser son cou, ses mains caresser son torse jusqu'à ses hanches. Puis, lentement mais fermement, une paume se posa sur son entrejambe, appuyant avec délectation son érection naissante. Le châtain sentit à nouveau les lèvres de l'alpha happer les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la tête, alors que Derek dégrafait lentement le jean du plus jeune. Sa main glissa à l'intérieur, venant empoigner le sexe de Stiles, commençant à le masturber avec soin.

Les choses s'accélérèrent ensuite rapidement. Une fois qu'ils étaient lancés dans cette spirale, leurs corps se déconnectaient facilement de leurs cerveaux, laissant place uniquement à l'envie de satisfaire leurs désirs. Derek déshabilla Stiles a une vitesse inégalée jusqu'alors. Il enleva également ses propres vêtements et leurs deux corps nus, collés, tombèrent sur le canapé pour se frotter lascivement l'un contre l'autre.

La bouche de Derek se posa partout le long du corps dénudé du châtain, savourant sa peau, se délectant des sons de plaisir qui sortaient de sa gorge à chaque passage. Stiles succombait peu à peu, dans les bras musclés de l'alpha, dans ses gestes affirmés. Ce dernier s'apprêta à le préparer pour le pénétrer et lui lança un dernier regard, attentif à la moindre réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Ses yeux vert pâle se posèrent sur le visage rougi de Stiles. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes et l'adolescent posa soudainement une main ferme sur le torse de l'alpha, comme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Derek fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant muettement alors que le regard de Stiles se faisait triste.

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal." souffla-t-il seulement, telle une évidence.

Le loup-garou resta interdit quelques instants. Les mots tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit alors que Stiles arborait cet air si coupable. Derek acquiesça de manière infime.

"Je sais." répondit-il à voix basse et calme. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher l'issue finale qui arriverait.

Le regard du plus jeune était encore noyé par la crainte et le doute.

"Je -" commença Stiles, mais il fut stoppé par deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur sa bouche, l'embrassant délicatement.

Derek encercla son visage avec ses mains, caressant une joue alors que l'autre paume glissait sur sa nuque. Le baiser se fit progressivement plus approfondi.

Stiles ne dit plus rien et l'alpha continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Il prépara le châtain avec attention et le pénétra avec une prévenance mélangée à une passion palpable. Bientôt, leurs deux corps ne formaient qu'une masse unie, se mouvant onctueusement sur le sofa de la pièce. Leur plaisir commun irradiait, presque palpable, presque saturé dans l'air. Ils ne respiraient que leurs odeurs mélangées, oubliant tout le reste, oubliant même qui ils étaient. Les pouvoirs de l'incube devenaient moins brouillons, plus précis, plus vifs. Derek se sentait encore moins libre de lui-même qu'il ne l'avait été précédemment. Au fur et à mesure de leurs ébats, l'alpha en lui se sentit avalé tout cru et il lâcha prise comme jamais, toutes ses barrières s'effondrant pour s'abandonner entièrement à Stiles.

Ils jouirent presque ensemble, à quelques secondes près et le démon aspira la force du loup-garou, se nourrissant avec une gloutonnerie sans pareil. Leurs orgasmes avaient été si puissants et presque simultanés, qu'ils plongèrent aussitôt dans un état second, presque léthargique.

Seulement, cette béatitude ne dura pas…

Comme les fois précédentes, Derek fut rapidement envahi de douleurs, se tordant sous les hurlements déchirants qui sortaient de sa gorge. Il s'époumonait alors que le loup-garou en lui se débattait violemment contre le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Stiles demeura silencieux, observant, impuissant, son amant en train de souffrir, en train de se mourir lentement devant ses yeux humides. Le spectacle lui sembla encore plus terrible qu'avant, peut-être parce qu'il reconnaissait les étapes une à une : les veines noires, les membres arqués, les crocs et les griffes qui sortaient, le hurlement. _Ce hurlement_ qui lui glaçait le sang. Le pire son qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre.

Le corps de Derek se calma progressivement, alors que la douleur s'en allait. Stiles contempla en silence l'alpha qui, essoufflé, blessé, guérissait devant lui avec lenteur.

Le temps s'était comme suspendu et le regard terne de l'adolescent ne pouvait se détacher du visage fatigué, transpirant de Derek. Le loup-garou ne lui avait jamais paru si mal, et Stiles réalisa que jamais il ne pourrait s'y faire.

xxx

Le soir venu, Stiles était seul chez lui, lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche et aperçut le prénom ' _Scott'_ s'afficher alors que la sonnerie continuait de retentir de façon stridente.

Il fronça les sourcils et décrocha, portant l'appareil à son oreille d'un air concentré. La voix de son meilleur ami retentit aussitôt.

"On l'a trouvé Stiles. On a capturé le succube."

Il y eut un long silence. Le châtain resta figé, clignant des yeux rapidement alors que l'information montait à son cerveau.

"Tu m'entends Stiles ?" reprit la voix sérieuse de Scott.

"Ouais." souffla l'adolescent. "Ouais, j'ai entendu." répondit-il, ayant pourtant du mal à croire ce qui venait de lui être dit.

Il était presque minuit et Derek et Scott étaient partis en traque en début de soirée. Jamais Stiles n'aurait pensé qu'ils auraient retrouvé le succube mère aussi vite, surtout après l'échec d'il y a deux jours.

"Je suis en route pour passer te prendre. Deaton est prêt. On va pouvoir tenter le rituel ce soir, Stiles." confia son meilleur ami avec un entrain certain. Il y avait presque de la joie dans son timbre de voix.

Le jeune châtain hocha la tête lentement, alors que son corps tremblait malgré lui. Ils allaient devoir tuer le succube, en espérant le libérer de son maléfice. C'était sa chance de redevenir humain, de sortir de ce cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie depuis quatre jours. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors tout était perdu.

"OK." répondit-il simplement, puis il raccrocha avant de déglutir.

xxx

Lorsque Scott et Stiles arrivèrent au cabinet de Deaton, tout avait déjà été mis en place pour mener à bien le rituel. Dans l'arrière-salle de la clinique vétérinaire, ils trouvèrent Derek et le druide, les attendant patiemment.

Le succube était là, assommé, ligoté sur une chaise, comme Stiles l'avait été quelques jours auparavant. Un large pentagramme entouré d'un cercle avait été dessiné au sol à l'aide d'une poudre noire, et la femme démon trônait au milieu de la figure géométrique.

Stiles la fixa quelques instants avant que Deaton ne prenne la parole.

"Stiles ?" appela-t-il, captant son attention. "Tout est prêt, nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer."

L'adolescent le fixa quelques instants et son regard se posa sur Derek à ses côtés. L'alpha le regardait avec sérieux, ses bras étaient croisés contre son torse avec fermeté. Il hocha faiblement la tête, comme pour l'encourager.

Deaton reprit la parole calmement et Stiles regardait à nouveau le jeune femme qui l'avait transformé quelques jours plus tôt.

"Je dois récupérer un peu de ton sang pour créer le lien du rituel."

Stiles acquiesça par réflexe, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur cette fille, se rappelant leurs deux rencontres précédentes.

Le druide attrapa une dague et vint se positionner devant Stiles, tendant sa main pour récupérer la sienne. L'adolescent leva sa paume vers lui, d'un geste mécanique, et Deaton fit glisser la lame aiguisée le long de son épiderme, le tranchant lentement. Il récupéra un peu du sang de l'incube et alla le verser sur le pentagramme.

"Je…" commença Stiles, incertain. "Attendez." dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois autres hommes dans la pièce se regardèrent, perplexes.

"Quoi ?" demanda Scott, confus.

Stiles détacha son regard de la jeune femme inconsciente et secoua la tête rapidement. Il dévisagea son meilleur ami.

"On doit vraiment la tuer, hein ?" déclara-t-il sans émotion. Il avait l'air résigné malgré lui.

Une expiration agacée se fit entendre, venant de Derek. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Stiles et l'attrapa par le bras un peu trop fermement avant de le regarder dans les yeux, visiblement en colère.

"C'est la seule manière de te sauver. Ne sois pas stupide." tonna-t-il avec froideur. Et pour être très honnête, que l'adolescent soit concerné ou non, l'alpha n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer ce démon.

Stiles déglutit alors que les orbes froids de Derek ne laissaient place à aucun commentaire.

Il hocha lentement la tête et le loup-garou desserra sa prise. Ils avaient déjà tué des créatures surnaturelles par le passé, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Stiles n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela n'était pas bien différent que de tuer des humains ; kanimas, loups-garous, succubes… Peu importait au fond.

Scott prit la parole, calmement.

"Elle a tué, et sûrement bien plus de personnes que l'homme qu'on a retrouvé au Jungle." déclara-t-il simplement, même s'il était toujours mal à l'aise face à ce type de choix.

Stiles posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme blonde endormie.

"Je sais." déclara-t-il à son tour. "Et elle le refera sûrement." Il se rappelait l'indifférence du succube, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de ses meurtres comme de simples ' _dommages collatéraux'._

Derek regarda Deaton et hocha la tête à son tour, comme pour sommer l'ordre de commencer.

Le druide entama alors le rituel, attrapant un livre pour en lire le texte. Il psalmodia des mots en sanskrit et bientôt, le cercle autour du succube s'enflamma. Le feu progressa rapidement, ravageant l'entièreté du pentagramme jusqu'à atteindre la chaise sur laquelle reposait la jeune femme. Deaton continua de réciter le texte avec rapidité et le démon se fit ravager par les flammes, brûlant en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Stiles tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur alors qu'un nuage gris foncé s'extirpait de sa bouche pour partir dans les flammes. Scott et Derek se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme pour le soutenir alors que le mal le quittait progressivement. La voix du druide s'arrêta en même temps que le feu. Au milieu du pentagramme, il ne restait que des cendres.

Stiles toussa violemment avant de tenter de reprendre son souffle.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda précipitamment Scott alors qu'il tenait le bras droit de son ami, l'autre étant maintenu par Derek.

Le châtain déglutit et hocha la tête.

"Ouais… je crois." souffla-t-il difficilement.

Il tenta de se relever et son meilleur ami l'y aida alors que Derek lâchait sa prise, faisant un pas en arrière pour se mettre en retrait.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda le druide, concerné, alors qu'il observait Stiles avec attention.

L'estomac de l'adolescent se mit soudainement à gargouiller violemment.

Deaton haussa les sourcils.

"C'est plutôt bon signe." reprit-il, légèrement amusé.

Stiles avait faim et ne sentait plus les odeurs comme auparavant. Il y avait cette sensation bizarre que son corps était redevenu normal, alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas senti changer au départ. Il esquissa un faible sourire, alors qu'il prenait vraiment conscience que le rituel avait fonctionné, qu'il était redevenu humain.

"On a réussi !" s'exclama Scott, l'agrippant pour venir le serrer dans ses bras avec force. Lui aussi réalisait que l'odeur de Stiles avait totalement changée. "Putain, ce que tu sens meilleur comme ça." continua-t-il alors que Stiles le repoussait mollement, d'un geste désabusé.

"Si y'avait que ça…" souffla-t-il. Un mélange de ressentis diverses l'envahissait : la fatigue d'abord, la faim, le soulagement,... et puis une certaine amertume face à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce fameux jeudi soir.

Il tourna sa tête vers Deaton et humidifia ses lèvres rapidement.

"Merci." lâcha-t-il avec sincérité. Il savait que sans le druide, il aurait été condamné. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.

"Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie et tu vas sûrement avoir besoin de sommeil, en plus de manger." annonça-t-il doucement.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi satisfait d'être humain. Et en même temps… Son regard croisa celui de Derek. Le loup-garou le fixa sérieusement, mais il paraissait tout de même soulagé.

"Je te ramène chez toi." déclara ce dernier froidement.

Scott observa son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil qui acquiesçait simplement.

xxx

Stiles était dans la voiture de Derek, à ses côtés. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle alors que le véhicule se rapprochait maintenant de la rue où habitait l'adolescent. Le quart d'heure de trajet avait été calme, sans un bruit. Aucun des deux n'avait osé prendre la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles redécouvrait sa condition d'humain, avec tout ce que cela impliquait… ne plus sentir cette odeur venant de Derek, pourtant si délectable. Ne plus avoir l'envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus, de sexe.

Le désir était toujours là, mais il était enfoui, mesuré, relayé à un rang bien plus modeste, bien moins vital.

Stiles porta son pouce à sa bouche pour le rogner doucement, alors que son regard fixait la route, droit devant eux. La prochaine intersection serait la dernière. Il grignota le bout de son ongle déjà bien rongé, puis laissa tomber sa main de manière négligée.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé." déclara-t-il enfin, brisant le silence ambiant.

Si Derek parut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la route. Sa main avait toutefois serrée un peu plus fort le volant. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ?

La voiture s'engagea dans la dernière rue et ne tarda pas à ralentir jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter devant le porche de la maison Stilinski.

Stiles déglutit lentement.

"Merci pour tout Derek." lâcha-t-il, et cela sonna bien plus solennel qu'il ne l'aurait pourtant souhaité.

Il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la portière pour s'extirper de l'habitacle, refermant cette dernière dans un bruit sourd.

Il avança jusqu'à sa porte alors qu'il sentait son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac et ses jambes flageoler. Le moteur de la Chevrolet redémarra et il entendit la voiture s'en aller, alors qu'il sortait ses clés de sa poche. Il ferma ses yeux et étrangla un juron alors que son poing tapait le bois de la porte. Derek était parti. Tout était fini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles était dans ses draps. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de manger quelque chose. Il était épuisé, lessivé. Le soulagement de se savoir sorti d'affaire avait laissé place à une morosité douloureuse. Finalement, le deuil de sa partie démoniaque s'avérait plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Stiles n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il y avait une seule et unique raison à ce ressenti… Et cette raison était Derek. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à l'alpha, à ce qu'ils avaient partagé, cachés aux yeux de tous ; des souvenirs que seuls eux garderaient en mémoire. _De simples souvenirs_ … Ce constat lui fit bien plus de mal que prévu.

.

À suivre…

.


	10. Chapter 10

Trois jours.

Cela faisait trois jours que Stiles était redevenu humain et autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas revu Derek. Il n'y avait pas eu d'excuse pour qu'il puisse revoir le loup-garou ; pas de nouvelle créature surnaturelle ou de choses suspectes qui auraient impliqué une réunion… et parce que, hormis avoir un prétexte, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils se voient. Derek et lui ne trainaient pas ensemble avant toute cette histoire, alors pourquoi les choses auraient-elles changées ?

Stiles soupira bruyamment. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le brun de la tête. Ils avaient couché ensemble, ils avaient été _intimes_. Derek l'avait embrassé, caressé, à tous les endroits imaginables ou presque, et... _merde_. Il ne trouvait même pas une petite excuse, aussi ridicule soit-elle, pour le revoir. Cela l'énervait totalement. Pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'irritait encore plus : que Derek non plus ne trouve pas une excuse pour venir le voir.

Comment pouvait-on enterrer quatre jours pareils ? Quatre jours où ils avaient été aussi fusionnels ? Cela avait été si réel. Bien trop réel. Certes, il n'était plus un incube, mais ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne s'effaçait pas pour autant. Stiles ne pouvait pas enlever ces souvenirs de sa mémoire. OK, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient été petits-amis ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre… Il le savait. Mais quatre jours à faire l'amour de manière si intense ; personne ne pouvait oublier ça. Et Stiles espérait que Derek ne pouvait pas l'oublier non plus.

Il sortit de sa Jeep et en claqua la portière avant d'inspirer bruyamment. Il mit les clés de la voiture dans la poche de son sweat et releva la tête. Devant lui se trouvait l'immeuble de Derek et il était déterminé à y remettre les pieds. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il dirait au brun, mais il devait le faire.

Il pénétra dans la bâtisse et grimpa jusqu'à l'étage du loup-garou, conscient que ce dernier était sûrement déjà alerté de sa présence. Cette hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'il frappa enfin à la porte et que l'alpha lui ouvrit aussitôt, comme s'il s'était préparé à l'accueillir.

Toutefois, le brun fronçait doucement les sourcils, le dévisageant avec sérieux.

"Un problème ?" demanda Derek avec une préoccupation certaine.

Stiles soupira.

"Non. Ça va." répondit-il rapidement. "Je peux ?" Il montra l'intérieur d'un geste de la main, formulant négligemment son envie de rentrer.

Derek avait toujours l'air un peu soucieux et acquiesça. Il s'écarta, laissant l'adolescent pénétrer dans le loft qu'il connaissait maintenant bien. Stiles alla directement s'installer sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas repenser aux choses qu'ils avaient faites dessus il y a si peu de temps.

Le loup-garou resta debout, à quelques pas de là, et croisa les bras fermement contre son torse. Il portait un T-shirt bleu nuit et un jean gris sombre. Stiles essaya de ne pas trop le contempler, mais il était tellement beau que l'adolescent se sentait complètement foutu. Ces quelques jours de pause n'avaient en rien enlevé son attirance, son intérêt, son _affection_ , pour Derek.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda simplement l'alpha, toujours légèrement en alerte. En général, Stiles ne venait pas le voir chez lui s'il n'y avait pas un problème quelconque en cours ou à venir.

"Je…" commença l'adolescent nerveusement avant de se gratter la nuque rapidement. "On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi, pour nous… Enfin, pas qu'il y ait un ' _nous',_ mais tu sais, quand je n'étais... pas moi-même." confia-t-il rapidement. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, gêné, et reprit. "Enfin bref, je me disais que ce serait bien qu'on mette les choses à plat, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu forcément de problème lié à ça pour autant, hein, je veux dire..."

Il s'arrêta net en croisant le regard de Derek. Ce dernier était insondable. L'alpha avait toujours les bras croisés contre son torse et le fixait sans bouger, sans ciller. Stiles déglutit et haussa légèrement les sourcils en dévisageant le brun. Derek soupira finalement avec crispation et prit la parole.

"Écoute Stiles, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux en dire. Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte." Cela semblait assez direct et clair : il n'y avait rien à en dire de plus.

Stiles souffla et s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que la réponse de Derek ne lui plaisait pas en soi, mais pourtant, il n'en était pas satisfait. Pas du tout même. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche, touchant du bout des doigts ses clés qui y étaient rangées. Il regarda Derek à nouveau, un peu ennuyé.

"Je ne sais pas Derek. Je n'arrive pas à faire comme si ce n'était... _rien_."

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Le loup-garou sembla réfléchir aux propos qui venaient de lui être dits.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et secoua la tête très faiblement.

"Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres." confia-t-il seulement.

Il avait l'impression qu'il devait rendre des comptes à Stiles. Après tout, il était l'adulte, il était l'alpha. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait eue de sauver l'adolescent, de ne pas le laisser mourir. Cela avait été une décision extrême, mais qu'aurait-il dû faire d'autre ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ça avait été une erreur." répondit-il, perplexe.

Derek haussa les sourcils.

"OK." déclara-t-il lentement, alors que son front se plissait. Il paraissait surpris. "Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Stiles ?" demanda-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'adolescent avait besoin de parler davantage de ça. S'il n'avait pas besoin d'excuses, de mettre les choses ' _à plat'_ comme il l'avait indiqué, que voulait-il ?

Stiles regarda le bas de la fermeture Éclair de son sweat.

Il tourna la tête pour jeter un œil vers la cuisine et changea d'attitude.

"T'aurais pas un truc à boire ? Je rêverais d'un café, là." demanda-t-il doucement, avec une certaine politesse.

Derek soupira.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine en vue de s'exécuter. Pendant qu'il préparait la cafetière, Stiles se leva et vint le rejoindre, s'accoudant au bar. Derek plaça un mug sous la machine et la mit en marche. Le bruit de l'eau coulant au travers du filtre ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et le liquide noir se déversa progressivement dans la tasse.

Stiles tritura le cordon de sa veste à capuche, enroulant la ficelle autour de son index sans vraiment le réaliser.

"Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser, tu sais." confia-t-il finalement. "Le pouvoir qu'il y avait en moi, au point que je ne me contrôlais plus, c'est…" Il plissa le front et reprit. "Je me suis demandé si c'était ce que vous ressentiez en période de pleine lune ; ne pas être maître de soi-même. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour Scott au début." expliqua Stiles calmement.

Derek soupira à nouveau.

"Peut-être." répondit-il. "Mais en tant que loup-garou, une fois qu'on apprend à se contrôler, il n'y a plus de risque. Je ne crois pas qu'un succube puisse vraiment y arriver... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir."

"Je sais, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose de plus... enfin je crois. Et je suis vraiment reconnaissant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé, que je n'ai tué personne ou ce genre de chose, tu vois." souffla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. "Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant Derek."

L'alpha sembla mal à l'aise.

La cafetière termina de cracher son liquide noir. Derek attrapa le mug rempli à moitié et vint le déposer devant Stiles.

Ce dernier posa ses mains autour de la céramique chaude, fixant le café fumant à l'intérieur durant quelques secondes. Il releva la tête, regarda à nouveau l'alpha face à lui et reprit.

"Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé dans la merde,... pour ce que tu as fait, parce que clairement, pas grand monde aurait-"

"Arrête c'est bon." coupa Derek, un peu brutalement. "J'ai compris." rajouta-t-il seulement.

Stiles le fixa.

Il savait que beaucoup de personnes n'auraient pas fait ce que Derek avait osé faire. Il connaissait le loup-garou, il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses, à vouloir coucher avec un lycéen trop bavard. Stiles avait même parfois encore du mal à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, seul, face à son sort. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait en rien été accidentel ou un concours de circonstances. Derek était venu, à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin. Il avait pris les choses en main, il l'avait satisfait, il l'avait nourri, et il avait souffert pour cela. Et malgré cette douleur, malgré la perversité de la chose, il avait continué.

"Je te remerciais juste." répondit-il un peu crispé.

"OK, c'est fait." déclara Derek simplement, coupant court à une éventuelle suite.

Le loup-garou n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en discuter davantage. Il était tellement mal à l'aise avec tout ça... car même s'il savait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, le tout n'en restait pas moins tordu. Il était même surpris de voir à quel point Stiles prenait les choses si posément, avec le recul.

Mais l'adolescent, lui, avait encore besoin de verbaliser des choses.

"J'aurais pu mourir si tu-"

"Stiles !" tonna l'alpha, agacé. Il secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, OK ?" informa-t-il finalement.

Le regard du lycéen se fit triste et amer. Il tourna la tête, dépité.

"Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?" lâcha-t-il doucement. "Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour m'aider." confia-t-il à nouveau. La personne qui devait être gênée de tout ça, devait être lui et seulement lui… pas Derek.

Le loup-garou baissa la tête, et soupira.

"Je sais."

"Tu regrettes ?" demanda Stiles, tentant de ne pas perdre la face malgré lui, appréhendant la réponse que lui donnerait le brun.

Derek le dévisagea et fronça les sourcils.

"Non." La réponse était franche et claire. "Bien sûr que non."

Comment aurait-il pu regretter de ne pas avoir laissé Stiles mourir ? Comment pourrait-il seulement regretter quelque chose qui, bien que malsain, lui avait fait tant de _bien_ ?

"C'est l'impression que tu donnes." lâcha Stiles, un peu triste malgré lui.

Derek était quelqu'un de solitaire et de froid, parfois un peu trop intransigeant. Mais il avait toujours prêté main forte à Scott, à Stiles. Malgré cette apparence parfois rude, le lycéen savait que Derek était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il avait un sens du sacrifice sans pareil. Le châtain déglutit lentement. L'idée même qu'il n'ait pu être _qu'un_ _sacrifice_ parmi d'autres était dur à avaler.

Il y eut un silence.

Stiles se frotta les paupières. Malgré le repos qu'il avait pu prendre depuis quelques jours, son corps était encore un peu fatigué par sa métamorphose. Deaton lui avait dit que cela prendrait du temps pour qu'il retrouve une constitution normale.

Il posa à nouveau sa main sur le mug chaud et reprit la parole.

"Tu sais, je suis content que ça ait été toi."

Derek le dévisage en silence.

"Sincèrement Derek." reprit Stiles, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait cette légère lueur dans son regard, celle-là même qu'il avait lorsqu'ils commençaient à devenir intimes. Un mélange d'affect et d'une certaine forme de détresse.

L'alpha ferma les yeux.

"Tu ne devrais pas dire ça." murmura-t-il.

"Et pourquoi ? Si je le pense, je n'ai pas le droit ?" répondit Stiles, un peu amer. Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu as rendu ce truc glauque, bien. Tu l'as rendu bien, Derek." confia-t-il, alors qu'une légère boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus le mug et il humidifia ses lèvres nerveusement. Il reprit, à voix basse.

"Et j'ai peur que ça me manque..."

Derek le dévisagea, alors que son corps se figeait face à la confession.

Stiles lui lança un regard un peu triste, un peu gêné. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait à dire, alors il continua.

"Le fait est, que j'ai encore besoin de toi Derek." annonça-t-il faiblement. Son regard était sûrement presque suppliant, mais il s'en fichait.

Derek cligna rapidement des yeux, et son front se plissa à nouveau.

"Mais, tu..." Le loup-garou s'arrêta, confus. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à Stiles.

"D'une manière totalement humaine." déclara l'adolescent, se voulant le plus clair possible.

L'alpha le fixait toujours, demeurant silencieux.

Stiles craqua complètement :

"J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser." déclara-t-il presque désolé en secouant la tête. Il était amoureux, était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Derek sembla soudainement touché. Il fixa l'adolescent quelques instants et contourna le comptoir pour venir attraper sa nuque avec fermeté. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à peine, la respiration de Stiles se suspendit et l'alpha se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. C'était précipité, comme une envie soudaine de respirer, comme quelque chose qu'il avait trop attendu de faire. Stiles posa ses mains sur les joues mal rasées et oublia tout dans le baiser. Le bout de leurs langues se caressèrent fiévreusement, dans un échange des plus renversants.

Stiles inspira, et l'odeur de Derek emplit ses poumons. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué. Tout lui avait manqué… les caresses, les baisers, les bruits… Il était fou de Derek.

Le baiser se fit davantage passionné. Les mains du loup-garou glissèrent le long de son dos, s'arrêtant sur le creux de ses reins. Derek frotta ses paumes, ses doigts, contre les flancs de Stiles. Il avait tellement besoin de le toucher. Il se rendait compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Et pourtant… l'adolescent n'était plus incube. Cette attraction n'avait plus rien de surnaturel.

Derek se décolla doucement de cette bouche délicieuse, et son front s'appuya contre celui de l'adolescent, alors qu'il haletait légèrement, les yeux fermés.

"Pourquoi ?" souffla Derek, la voix basse et grave.

Stiles caressa ses joues. Ses lèvres humides vinrent à nouveau baiser tendrement celles de Derek avant de s'en éloigner. Il appuyait son nez, son front, contre les siens.

"Tu sais pourquoi..." répondit doucement Stiles.

L'alpha recula son visage de plusieurs centimètres et plongea ses orbes verts dans ceux ambrés du jeune homme face à lui.

"Stiles…" soupira-t-il, presque douloureusement. Derek secoua la tête faiblement, avant de reprendre, presque meurtri. "Tu ne me dois rien…"

Les yeux de Stiles se noyèrent soudainement d'incompréhension et de souffrance.

"Non." souffla-t-il alors que sa tête tournait rapidement de droite à gauche. "Non, non, Derek, je…" Il posa une main faible sur le cou du brun, caressant doucement sa peau. "Je le sais. J'en ai envie, je le veux. Je _te_ veux." expliqua-t-il, essayant d'y mettre toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait. Sa voix s'érailla malgré lui et il reprit. "Je l'ai toujours voulu, même avant tout ça…"

Derek ferma les yeux et Stiles eut peur, parce que maintenant il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

"Je t'en prie…" murmura l'adolescent. "Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, _je t'en supplie_ , ne me rejette pas." et son regard commença à s'embuer un peu.

Le loup-garou rouvrit les yeux et perçut ces prunelles humides, dont la vue lui était insupportable. Il posa sa main sur la joue du châtain et caressa lentement sa pommette.

Stiles n'était plus soumis aux pouvoirs d'un incube, et pourtant il était toujours aussi magnifique.

Quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux. Ces rapprochements,... ils avaient changé la donne, d'une manière profonde qu'il n'était pas possible d'ignorer.

Derek se pencha à nouveau vers le visage du jeune homme et captura ses lèvres avec tendresse. Stiles s'agrippa à lui avec ferveur, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il se sentait à nouveau sain et sauf. L'alpha ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait cette même tendresse secrète pour lui que durant les jours passés.

Le baiser continua suavement, délicatement.

Pour la première fois, Stiles ne ressentait pas cette chaleur torride en lui, cette envie de sexe, ce désir trivial de juste baiser. L'attirance qu'il avait pour Derek avait une sensation différente, plus douce, plus _humaine_.

"J'ai envie de te faire l'amour." souffla Stiles faiblement contre ses lèvres, alors même que son ventre crépitait étrangement.

Derek continua de l'embrasser et de le caresser, acquiesçant silencieusement à ses mots. Pour lui aussi, les choses étaient différentes, nouvelles. Pour lui aussi, l'odeur sucrée de Stiles, toujours présente, était pourtant d'une composition différente. Les phéromones qu'il dégageait étaient moins agressifs, moins érotiques, mais tout aussi enivrants qu'avant. Derek se sentait toujours attiré par le plus jeune, mais d'une autre manière, bien plus naturelle et vraie.

Il voulait Stiles, et il n'y avait pas de raison à cela.

Il le voulait, juste parce qu'il était lui.

Les mains de Derek passèrent le long de la taille de l'adolescent, puis glissèrent sous ses fesses, contre l'assise, pour le soulever. Stiles enroula ses jambes contre son bassin et se sentit soulever par les deux bras puissants du loup-garou. Derek le porta jusqu'au lit, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il le déposa doucement, tel un fardeau délicat, et vint déposer de doux baisers papillons contre son cou. L'adolescent soupira de bien-être.

Les mains de Derek glissèrent le long de son corps, agrippant les vêtements pour les défaire un à un, pour les retirer. Stiles aida à la manœuvre, se déshabillant, puis s'attaqua aux propres habits du brun. Les lèvres du loup-garou se posèrent contre ses côtes, embrassant sa peau blanche, remontant le long de son corps jusqu'au sternum. Le lycéen passa une main dans la chevelure brune de son amant pour la désordonner lascivement.

Derek caressa les flancs, les flattant, laissant courir sa main le long du corps, alors qu'il se positionnait sur le matelas à côté de Stiles. Sa bouche embrassa l'épaule de Stiles, et sa main raffermit sa prise sur une des hanches, le faisant basculer lentement pour l'encourager à se mettre sur le flanc, dos à lui. Derek se colla contre le corps de Stiles, se positionnant en cuillère. Sa langue passa sur l'épaule nue, puis le long de la nuque pour la mordiller. Puis, lentement, il fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles et ce dernier la replia devant lui. Derek soupira de satisfaction face à la manœuvre, accompagnant le geste avec sa main. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau laiteuse, et prirent le chemin inverse, revenant lentement du genou vers les fesses, jusqu'à passer entre ses dernières. Dans cette position, il accédait avec facilité à l'intimité du châtain, passant son majeur lentement le long de l'entrée qu'il convoitait. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour récupérer un peu de salive et la repositionna entre les fesses de Stiles, pénétrant lentement d'un doigt humide l'antre chaud.

Stiles gémit alors que son bras se relevait, attrapant la nuque de Derek derrière lui pour la caresser longuement. Le brun embrassa la peau fine dans le creux de son cou, alors que son doigt bougeait longuement, jusqu'à être bientôt rejoint par un deuxième. L'adolescent soupira, visiblement appréciateur. Le sexe en érection de Derek se compressait maintenant contre le bas de ses reins, et il avait hâte de le sentir en lui. Le loup-garou accéléra ses mouvements, pénétrant avec davantage de vigueur Stiles, qui se laissait fondre sous les caresses, ondulant légèrement le bassin pour les appuyer.

Lorsque Stiles laissa échapper un son de plaisir, le brun retira ses doigts et récupéra à nouveau un peu de salive pour enduire le bout de son propre sexe. Il le positionnant ensuite entre les fesses de Stiles. Lentement, avec précaution il s'enfonça en lui.

Stiles soupira bruyamment et Derek embrassa le creux derrière son oreille.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave et chaude.

Maintenant que l'adolescent n'était plus cette créature _faite pour ça_ , Derek redoutait de lui faire mal, ou que la sensation ne soit pas aussi bonne qu'elle avait pu l'être auparavant.

"Mon Dieu, oui…" soupira Stiles, et sa voix pleine d'envie ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

Derek frotta son nez contre sa nuque et s'enfonça davantage, jusqu'à entrer entièrement en lui. Sa main se posa sur la hanche de Stiles, alors que son bassin s'emboîtait parfaitement contre les fesses galbées de l'adolescent. Il était en lui, totalement. Ils prirent le temps tous les deux de s'habituer à cette sensation, puis, l'alpha bougea lentement, se mouvant progressivement. Son bassin ondula sensuellement, entraînant celui de Stiles avec lui, alors qu'il s'enfonçait et se retirait à moitié, doucement. Son bras encercla la taille du lycéen, et sa main vint câliner son torse, éraflant ses pectoraux, ses tétons, puis progressivement il descendit sur son ventre. Sa main fit quelques cercles contre l'estomac du plus jeune, puis descendit pour venir empoigner son sexe, le caressant en même temps qu'il continuait de le pénétrer. Sa bouche dévorait le creux de son cou, et ses hanches accélérèrent légèrement leur mouvement.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour soupirer et laissa échapper un son rauque de plaisir. Il sentait Derek s'enfoncer en lui, et caresser son sexe avec langueur. Il sentait ce corps chaud se coller contre son dos et ses fesses. Derek lui faisait l'amour, et il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation.

"C'est tellement bon…" soupira Stiles, alors que ses yeux se fermaient, profitant de toutes ces sensations divines en lui. Sa main était toujours repliée derrière lui pour se glisser dans les cheveux du brun qui baisait sa nuque.

Derek continua de longues secondes, appréciant la sensation qu'était de se mouvoir ainsi en Stiles. Sa main relâcha doucement le sexe du châtain, puis revint saisir fermement sa hanche, alors qu'il donnait un à-coup plus fort à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Stiles laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Derek mordilla sa nuque et recommença, donnant un coup de pelvis plus puissant, libérant un deuxième cri de plaisir à son amant.

Soudainement, Derek fit basculer Stiles à plat ventre sur le lit, se positionnant sur lui pour s'allonger contre son corps. L'adolescent tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et Derek vint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser humide. Le corps musclé du brun était allongé sur celui du plus jeune, prenant soin toutefois de ne pas l'écraser. Il saisit les deux fesses de Stiles et les écarta doucement, puis s'enfonça à nouveau en lui avec lenteur. Il ressortit pour revenir, plus fermement, faisant légèrement claquer son aine contre les fesses galbées.

"Ah." gémit Stiles, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Derek recommença à nouveau, avec force, agrippant cette fois les hanches de Stiles de ses deux mains pour donner plus de profondeur à son geste. L'adolescent laissa échapper un son de plaisir long et grave. Derek nicha son nez dans le creux derrière son oreille, embrassant sa peau constellée de grains de beauté. Son bassin se mouvait, mécaniquement, dans une cadence qui accélérait au fur et à mesure. Il pénétrait Stiles dans un rythme solide et continu, alors que leur plaisir à tous deux grandissait à n'en plus finir.

Stiles gémit de plus bel, s'oubliant totalement alors que son corps subissait les assauts répétés qui le menaient tout droit vers la jouissance. Derek s'écrasa un peu plus contre son corps, se collant à lui, allongeant son torse contre son dos, alors que sa bouche embrassait une épaule transpirante. Ses hanches ondoyaient dans une danse des plus hypnotiques, maintenant cette cadence harmonieuse.

L'adolescent hoqueta soudainement, alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui. Son sexe, écrasé contre les draps, se libéra, relâchant quelques jets salvateurs. Un son étranglé sortit de sa bouche, preuve de sa jouissance.

Derek embrassa la courbe de sa mâchoire et nicha son visage dans le creux derrière son oreille.

"Je t'aime." souffla-t-il, rauque, la respiration saccadée, alors que ses hanches continuaient de se mouvoir, l'emmenant à sa propre libération.

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent subitement alors qu'ils s'embuaient légèrement d'eau salée. Derek vint en lui, soupirant longuement contre sa peau qu'il embrassa à nouveau. Son souffle erratique caressait la nuque humide de Stiles. Ce dernier se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

Enfin, de longues secondes après, Derek se retira de Stiles, roulant pour s'affaler à ses côtés. Il reposait sur le dos alors que Stiles demeurait toujours à plat ventre. Leurs têtes tournées l'un vers l'autre, ils se regardèrent en silence. Pour la première fois, ils apprécièrent à sa juste valeur ce moment, sans douleur aucune. Rien ne leur gâcherait ça, pas cette fois. Le loup-garou leva une main, et la posa doucement sur les cheveux châtains, caressant sa tempe humide d'un geste affectueux.

Les prunelles de Derek étaient habitées d'un mélange d'émotions que Stiles avait déjà vu, à de rares occasions comme celle-ci.

L'adolescent humidifia ses lèvres lentement, puis il déclara, dans un faible murmure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" C'était presque un chuchotis. Il ne voulait pas briser la magie du moment.

Derek esquissa un très faible sourire, mais ne dit rien.

"Redis-le." demanda doucement Stiles, alors qu'il clignait lentement des yeux, fixant toujours les orbes vert pâle teintés de doré. C'était une couleur dans laquelle l'adolescent adorait se noyer.

Le brun resserra légèrement sa main sur les cheveux de Stiles, effleurant son oreille avec ses doigts. Il se rapprocha de son visage et vint baiser sa joue, tendrement. Stiles ferma les yeux, puis la bouche contre lui murmura à nouveau ces trois mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre.

Stiles se sentit fondre de bonheur.

Derek était là, avec lui, pour lui. Plus rien ne changerait ça désormais.

.

Fin

.


End file.
